Salazar's Legacy
by The Veiled Sorceress
Summary: She was supposed to be an insane witch who murdered for fun, a remorseless bitch out of her mind. Someone certainly not to fuck with. But Bellatrix is a true daughter of Black. When she realizes her cousin's goddaughter is abused, she takes the Girl in as her own. Rated M for language, gore, sexually explicit details. This is really not a story for kiddies.
1. Her Dark Rebirth

**Full Synopsis: She was supposed to be an insane witch who murdered for fun, a remorseless bitch out of her mind. Someone certainly not to fuck with. But Bellatrix is a true daughter of Black. When she realizes her cousin's goddaughter is abused, she takes the Girl in as her own. It will be tough raising a vampire for a daughter. How will Estelle deal with her affliction on top of being targeted by the Dark Lord Voldemort?**

 **Rated M for language, gore, sexually explicit details.**

 **X-X**

 **A/N:I don't have much to say for the first chapter here other than the fanfics that inspired this are 'The Silver Prince' by Blade Quill, 'A Cadmean Victory' by Darkness Enthroned, 'Harry Potter and the Litany of Blood' by jon3776, and 'Ties of Blood' by Wolfmoon. That, and I've also been wanting to do a Vampire-Fem!Harry fic. So here you are.**

 **A warning to all readers. I'm not going to put up with flaming, trolling or bullying. The whole point of revamping the whole thing was to fix it! So shut the fuck up you fucktards. If you don't like it, don't fucking read it!**

 **Edit of 4/6/2018: As of this update, Filia Corvus has been absorbed into this fanfic. The original shall be taken down shortly. Or should I leave it up and just say 'abandoned'?**

 **Disclaimer: I, the author (a woman of many names) in no way at all, own Harry Potter and its franchise. Nor do I take credit for genius ideas. I do own the words I did type. That goes for the entire fictional story here. And one more thing: it's rated M for a reason. Now that you're reasonably warned; please enjoy your in flight episode of Salazar's Legacy.**

* * *

 **Act I**

"You insolent, little cretin!"

Rain suicide bombed the rooftops as thunder crashed down to accompany the flashes of lightning. Several of the nasty insults had gone unheard. The skeletal woman barely held together by skin and the thinnest sinew of muscle had quite the unattractive snarl upon her visage.

The insults continued as a third shard of the broken vase was hurled toward the impossibly small young girl. She whimpered, doing her best to remain unharmed. But to no avail, she could not dodge everything with the way she was cornered.

"You. Bitch!"

All the young girl had done was pilfer a hard boiled egg and stale bread from the metal box in the corner of the kitchen. Just enough to stay alive, but it seemed she was being denied even that.

Uncle Vernon had a smug grin on his face through the whole duration of Aunt Petunia's violent tirade and his amusement at her pain made Holly absolutely livid. While she was grateful to have a roof over her head, she did know that her relatives were not good people. Far from it.

"How dare you?! How dare you steal food from our fridge! Freaks like my sister―like you don't get the right to eat!" During the slight pause, the girl; Holly, was failing to fend off the flesh rending shrapnel raining down on her. Dudley and Vernon had joined in, adding other small objects to pelt at her despite her meek protests.

"P-please stop," whimpered the crimson haired girl. Tears cascaded down her discolored cheeks. Bruises were beginning to form amid the plethora of lacerations. Blood dripped from the worst of her wounds onto the floor which earned her a broken nose. Holly's entire body aches and burned from suffering her relative's' wrath.

Screaming now, Petunia cried, "Children of whores always end up as whores. That's what my no good freak of a sister was. That's what you are! All you'll ever be is a cock sucking slut just like your bitch of a mommy."

Dimly, the pork bellied teen who was her older cousin sniggered, "Yeh, yer just a slut."

"Enough!" shrieked Holly, absolutely sick of the abusive treatment she had been enduring for the last decade of her life. It took a lot to upset her, but it had been the punishment for the reptile house incident and the letters. This was the last straw!

A wave of agony struck the desperate eleven year old as soon as she had cried out her proclamation. Spiraling down to the hardwood floor, Holly fell with an audible thump.

* * *

Holly awoke to find herself in her prison once more. A fresh wave of pain arrived like breaking waves. The poor girl struggled against her aching limbs to sit up, narrowly missing the underside of the stairs.

Touching the side of her head, the young girl found blood drying. She cringed as flakes of dandruff fell down. Had it really been a month since her last bath? As her other hand raked her hand through her hair, she swept a spider away. She really needed to wash up soon. If the Dursleys let her.

"So much for trying to stand up for myself. Is asking for a little more food and more baths grounds for a beating?" she sniffed to herself. As she felt around, Holly winced at the bruises and other aches that bombarded her body.

Before she could delve into the introspection of why what happened to her had, the door to her cupboard swung open. Harsh light blinded her eyes, forcing her to raise a hand to shield her eyes. How many days had she been unconscious?

"Get up freak."

Squinting her eyes, she rasped, "Wha?"

A rough hand grabbed her by the back of her torn shirt and dragged Holly out of the cupboard. She winced as her hair caught on the hinge, taking a small bunch out of her head.

Wiping her eyes in attempt to conceal her weakness, she looked expectantly at her uncle. His purple face glared at her in disgust.

"I'm trusting you to do all of these chores by the time I get home. If one of these isn't done perfectly, you're gonna wish you'd never been born. Got it, freak?"

She looked at it.

 _Cut the grass_

 _Muck out the gutter_

 _Weed the garden_

 _Water all plants_

 _Clean out both showers_

 _Clean the toilets_

 _Mop the floors_

 _Dust the sitting room_

 _Have dinner started by 4:30_

Quietly, she whispered, "Y-yes Uncle Vernon." After being given an expired granola bar, she had been sent straight to work.

Dusk was heralded by a soft hoot that resounded as a baritone echo in the zephyr sweeping over the land. Crisp blue was darkening to tendrils of purple that choked the day. Not a cloud was in the sky. Both Venus and Mars shone brightly upon the starry backdrop that came over from the west.

Nothing was out of the ordinary in the district of Surrey.

The suburbs of Little Whinging were complete replicas of each other; the epitome of conformity. Lawns mown to exactly one point three inches high in the very specific striped back and forth pattern. Each picket fence was carefully doused in white. Not even a speck was left bare or blemish by nature. Each brick house was the same as the next. It was eerie for out of towners.

The people of this particular street were of similar nature; arrogant small families ranging in the upper middle class. There were only a few oddities such as Arabella Figg in the seventh house from the entrance to the main road.

But the truest anomaly of Number Four Privet drive was a tiny nine year old girl dressed in rags. She didn't belong in the 'perfect' neighborhood. Four feet, nine inches was small for a child her age, especially with how freakishly tall and thin her aunt was. Holly was a clone of her mother. Unlike her plain cousin, aunt and uncle who were between a light tan and ivory beige, she was more exotic; her skin pale of an alabaster peach although that was more attributed to the lack of seeing the sun for long periods of time. Her hair however, was a wild mess of wavy crimson tresses that refused to be tamed. The girl had the largest, brightest green eyes that anyone had seen on a creature that wasn't feline. Poison green eyes that would look at you with the guilt of being a burden. Almond shaped, they seemed almost luminescent which was better helped by the framing thick, dark eyelashes.

Despite her natural good looks, malnutrition dulled the beauty she hid. Standing approximately at 4'8", was Holly Dorea Potter. She wore a huge, baggy t-shirt which had a huge gaping hole in its hem. It's neckline hung off her right shoulder to reveal a purple bruise that all but covered her shoulder and upper arm. A pair of taped glasses sat on her face, detracting from her looks.

She didn't speak much, for fear of being punished. Whenever she did, the gentle lilt of her voice was pleasant on the ears despite her young age. And any time she sang, she could charm animals to stay nearby if she was in the park. It was one of the few joys she had in her miserable existence.

But all was not well for the girl; she was despised by her relatives. Any time she did better in school than Dudley, she would not be able eat dinner that night. And even then, she wasn't allowed to eat at the table. No, she was usually given a hunk of stale bread and cheese and told to go back to her cupboard under the stairs.

In the case she did anything 'unnatural' or 'freaky', Uncle Vernon and Petunia would hurt her. This is where the Dursley's got creative; sometimes they'd forcibly cut her hair if it got too long. Of course it always grew back the next morning with no explicable reason. And with that, she always got the belt to the back. And those were the mild punishments. The worst would leave her on the edge of life and death, yet she never teetered over. Perhaps as an act of defiance of not letting her wardens break her.

As per everyday, she was outside to do a good portion of chores she was supposed to do every single day, even weekends. In the mornings, it was her undisputed duty to cook a full English breakfast for the aunt and Uncle and overweight cousin. For this, she was to wake up at the crack of dawn.

Then in the afternoon, she was shoved out the door by her aunt Petunia who would order her, 'the Freak' to cut the lawn with a rickety push mower that always got caught in the ditch by the curb. When she was done with that, she would need to weed the garden, the bushes and the sidewalk. She was also in charge of watering all the plants on the lawn as well as the potted ones in the house.

In the winter, she had to be up at four in the morning to shovel snow so her Uncle could pull his car out of the garage to go work. It didn't help that she had to make sure the gas heater remained free of ice and snow. And before evening, she had to shovel again if it snowed more during the day.

She was thankful it was summer. But she detested the heat. In a few weeks, the climate would cool and become windier. Autumn had always been her solace despite the hardships that came with doing her worst in school (or being prepared to being punished harshly for doing better than her dimwitted cousin).

Whilst the girl trimmed the rosebush (without hand protection I might add), a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. It felt like she was being watched. But how could she know? It was mostly cloudy with sunlight weakly filtering through. It was one the the few summer days she felt at home without the harsh sun glaring at her.

Slowly, she set the old rusty gardening shears in the mulch next to the perfectly pruned rosebush and sat as still as she could. With the gentle breeze swaying to her left, she listened.

After a moment of straining her ears, she was justly rewarded. Some people were whispering nearby. How she knew there was a man and a woman, she didn't know. There had just been a feeling in her gut that was who was nearby; and she knew it wasn't her aunt and uncle spying on her to make sure she wasn't slacking off. She had been just able to make out some of what they were saying.

"...and if we Turn her now, she won't grow to be stunning. A suitable heir must hold beauty beyond what she is now," hissed the man. "Are you sure, my Queen?"

His partner, a woman in a dark hood hissed, "You imbecile! Sometimes I wonder why Matthias turned you sixty years ago. You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. I should have brought Akatsuki instead. Anyways, back to the subject at hand. She will grow to her majority before her body stops aging. Do you forget what it means to be a Night Stalker?"

"Fine. You do it, just don't lecture me again. Girls taste gross. Men are better," sulked the poof.

"Abel, you need to get over your fear of women eventually. Blood is blood. She will become a fine daughter of the night," mused the woman while she turned back to the prey she had designated. "And one day, she shall lead us to our salvation."

When the voices stopped, the young girl exhaled the breath she had held. ' _Who are they talking about?'_ Holly wondered as she stared at the mulch under her knees.

Before she could even mutter a bewildered 'I wonder who they were', a woman obscured in a black outfit was suddenly standing in front of the young child. Holly Potter gave a shrill scream of terror and tried to scramble away. But the icy hands that gripped her arms were like a vice.

Crimson eyes shone in the twilight, glowing like rubies in their sockets, mere inches away from the child's emerald almonds. Whatever was going on, Holly knew it was unnatural and began to struggle even harder to free herself. Fear increased the strength of the girl's thrashing. But it was all for naught.

The moment those fangs dipped into the young girl's scrawny neck, she fell still. Unnaturally so. The initial puncture shot an acute pain down the spine before numbing moments later. First came the lightheadedness, and the a raging headache. The dark haired girl noticed hazy blotches in her impaired vision. When the fangs pulled off Holly's neck, the child crumpled to the ground and blacked out.

The woman brought what could have been a knife to her her wrist and sliced it, holding it a few inches away. Though Holly was semi-unconscious, her lips parted to accept the thick viscous liquid that drooled down. She coughed, missing a few drops. The rest was dutifully swallowed. After a few seconds, the hand was pulled away. A handkerchief wiped the blood left on the girl's face.

"Goodbye for now, my little princess," murmured the female vampire as she tucked a luxurious blanket around the tiny girl. As the last dregs of daylight vanished beneath the horizon, the deathly pale nine year old girl was laid against the trunk of an ash tree by the male accomplice. The vampiress pulled away as dusty tears threatened to spill down her pale olive complexion.

"A suitable heir of the Daughters of Coldharbour. When she reaches her prime, she will seek us out. Perhaps sooner if events play out sooner than expected. Come, we have tarried for far too long." It wouldn't do to get too attached to her pawn this early in the game.

The two figures swathed in shadow and mystique vanished without a trace of them ever being in Little Whinging.

* * *

 _ **Several days later.**_

Normally, she would be rotting in a cell in Azkaban after failing a trial. For awhile, that statement had been all too true. She had shared a cell with her 'dear old husband'. Many were to believe they were lunatics madly in love. Not even a week had passed since her interment had she shanked her cellmate to death using the shattered femur of the previous resident who had lived in the cell. Despite the chill and wave of despair emanating from the guards, she was relatively content.

But the idiotic aurors had failed to keep the Dementors spaced out. It had been a bit of luck for her to slip between the old rusty bars and knock out the human guards. Upon fetching her wand from the only other structure on the island, she escaped.

It had been no easy feat to swim three miles back to solid ground, shivering and freezing. Three weeks it had taken to recuperate for nearly a decade in Azkaban. A sweet old muggle couple were on holiday, leaving their home quite open to her.

When she had gotten to the mainland of Britain, Bellatrix Lestrange had apparated to the outskirts of the manor where her husband and her had lived in during their service to the Dark Lord.

But she had been unable to remain. She couldn't stay unless she wanted to return to her old cell. Aurors and their pet happiness suckers had been crawling around the whole manor and she was forced to flee to a muggle settlement on the outskirts of London. As much as she detested them, she needed to lay low.

A scream from a nearby dwelling caught the ragged witch's attention. When she remembered it wasn't her doing, she decided to investigate. If someone else was having fun without her, that was a no-no. She was the Mistress of Agony; her duty to spread pain to the unworthy.

The moment she peered into the window, Bellatrix turned livid. Holly Potter, her former Master's supposed Vanquisher was being beaten from an inch of her life. Even with her shoddy view, she could see the white rug beneath the girl becoming stained with the girl's blackish-red blood. Where the belt hadn't lacerated the girl's bare skin, yellow and purple bruises were darkening under the muggle's tyranny.

The whole wizarding world had been informed by Albus Dumbledore that the Girl who Lived was somewhere safe and living in luxury. That the Girl Who Lived was spoiled rotten just like her counterpart. But that was now seen to be an absolute lie. His words had been rubbish!

The more she watched the little girl being beaten by the fat man, the more furious she became. Seeing any magical child being mistreated by filthy pond scum made her blood boil. Children and family was the most important part of being a Pureblood. It kept tugging on her maternal instincts before she snapped.

The moment the little girl lost consciousness, Bellatrix stood up and blasted the door off its hinges, startling not only the muggles inside, but the neighbors as well. With a knife in her left hand and wand in her opposite, the most notorious witch stalked inside.

Only a sliver of light made it past the curtain. The rest of the hallways cloaked the intruder in shadows.

Vernon grabbed his shotgun from the closet and nervously inched closer towards the front door where the racket had startled the living daylights out of the family. Petunia hid behind behind her mammoth of a husband whilst Dudley the miniature whale had a cricket bat in his hands. A sickening glee was on the boys face, eager to hurt someone else other than the pathetic cousin of his.

Then, they found exactly who was trespassing upon the Dursley's property. A gaunt woman whose pallid face was contorted in rage. She wore ragged prison robes like the freaks associated with Petunia's sister's people. Her hair was a flying mess of curly black hair tangled with leaves and small twigs.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" yelled the pissed off man, cocking the gun to load it. He had just been found by a very gaunt looking woman wearing one of those robes the freaks thought was fashionable. The mere thought of Magic had his face turning an angry shade of purple.

With a shriek of fury, Bellatrix screamed, "YOUR GODDAMN EXECUTIONER YOU FUCKING, FILTHY PIECES OF SHIT!"

"Who the-"

"CRUCIO!" came the dark witch's bark, pointing her walnut cased wand at the fat man who had stepped forward.

Vernon howled in agony, the Unforgivable curse sending white hot needles down his spine before spreading to the rest of his body. Blades of chaos sewn into his privates, threatening to rip them off. The prospect of being a eunuch vanished as the spell let up. The needles pricked his flesh a little bit longer while he was no longer the target.

Seeing his father in pain, Dudley decided to get revenge by charging the psychotic woman. This proved to be the wrong course of action. As he drew back to swing, a heeled boot smashed the idiotic boy's family jewels. Father like son, he crumpled to the floor. But she didn't stop there; Bellatrix stomped several more times before the boys bollocks officially splattered as they couldn't take any further abuse.

Then she turned on the twig; the fucking cunt whom she had seen trying to hit the girl with a frying pan. With a snarl, Bellatrix summoned the cast iron skillet. It flew from its hook in the kitchen and into her hand.

Spittle flew from her mouth as she screamed, "Let's see how you like it, worthless whore!" _Whack!_ "You. Do. Not. Hurt. Little. Girls!" Each word was punctuated with a smack to the face with a heated pan.

She started again, giggling as she threw the cruciatus curse at the muggles, taking turns to send them into wracking spasms of stabbing pain. Their cries and pleas to let them go was music to her ears. 'Divine Retribution' she told them between their screams.

The adult male still had some fight left in him. Bella sent a few bludgeoning hexes to knock him down a peg to show how helpless they were. There was nothing they could do to stop her and nobody to save their worthless lives.

When most of her fun to be had was mostly over, the mass murderess sent ropes to pin the muggles to the sofa and the one chair. The air was tickled by her gleeful chortle as she watched them struggle helplessly against their bindings.

"Oh yes, this is absolutely my favorite part!" chirped the witch as she brandished a blade in her hand. The Dursleys cried in fear from behind their gags; smelly socks ripped from their feet and shoved into their mouths. A sticking charm prevented them from being spat out.

Bellatrix crooned as she flayed the skin from the trio of muggles. A deranged hum came from her lips to follow the rhythm of strokes of the filleting knife. This, she stole from the kitchen.

She was proud of her work despite how rusty she was. It had taken an hour to separate each epidermis from her victims. With the fat fuck whose name she hadn't cared to learn, she started with the black and purple face. As her makeshift scalpel bit into flesh, the muggle man cried into his gag. It didn't take too long before blood loss had taken the man's life and he'd stopped twitching.

With the land whale liberated of his life and skin, the bony bitch was up next. This one was much easier since there was no fat and gristle to weave around; Bella had carved off the breasts first.

With the parents as an example, the thirteen year old boy cried. Vernon and Petunia had been ruthlessly butchered and he was next. This terror put him out before his soon to be murderer had even started. Bellatrix was disappointed she wasn't going to be able to hear his screams. So in turn, she kicked him around, trying to wake him up. But the little shit was out cold. She took her frustration out with a swift neck break and sighed. There was no more fun to be had.

In an exhausted voice, she whispered, "Fiendfyre."

Fire of a most fiendish nature swept to the four corners of the mid sized suburban home, blossoming into a roaring inferno. A serpent of searing fury blazed, spreading ire and swallowing matter. Tongues of flame licked and consumed the sturdy house until it was merely ashes. It dissipated just as quickly as it had come to life. Only the orange coals and smoke were among the evidence the home had been obliterated by fire.

Where the Dursley's had been moments before, now lay three crispy bodies on the blackened concrete floor. Amidst the soot, charred beams and shattered, half melted glass was the fledgeling witch, curled into the fetal position. Pristine as the day she was born and unconscious. Bellatrix was a little bloody and grimy, but alive.

The last thing to do, was to decide what to do with the child. She couldn't just murder an abused little girl, there was no fun, no challenge in torturing someone who was already broken. But there was no point in bringing said girl to a master that no longer existed.

While under the orders to do Voldemort's bidding, she had lost her unborn child. While she had hated her husband, she definitely wanted a child to call her own. It was a primal instinct instilled into all females and even in Bellatrix, it was quite strong despite her wild nature. Only one thing in good conscience she could do. So she took the unconscious girl from the ruins of the muggle house and disapparated.

* * *

 **3AM, Minister's Office**

Cornelius Fudge was a paranoid man, fearful of the slightest deviation from the norm. Right now, he was sweating bullets on his pudgy face. The obnoxious green bowler hat sat crookedly as a quill shook in his hand.

"Surrey is in an uproar. The muggles have been asking too many questions," said Amelia Bones worriedly. As head of the DMLE, this woman oversaw all incidents concerning both wizard and muggle deaths. "Fires and explosions don't just happen out of nowhere. It must have been the girl."

Another said, "Oh don't worry too much about it. It was a wee bit o' wandless magic. She ain't done nuffin wrong."

"A bit of magic? That was more magic than displayed by You-Know-Who during the war. It was Fiendfyre!" squeaked Mafalda Hopkirk. "She's a dangerous child, possibly an Obscurial! I suggest we put her in the care of the Ministry with heavy monitoring. That or we could take precautions and prevent a second Dark Wizard/Witch rising. We could ah...euthanize her."

Fury boiled and frothed within the reddish orange haired man. Arthur Weasley was having difficulty in reigning his anger from his co-worker. They couldn't kill a little girl; it was inhumane!

An auror who had also been in attendance voiced himself. "No, she's not an obscurus. Not yet at least. She was close though, if this hadn't happened. Another year or so I'd imagine, this would become a situation out of our hands. Regardless of what happens, we must keep an eye on her."

"She's an underage witch! She doesn't know any better, being raised by horrible muggles," squeaked Madam Bones. "Find a guardian for her and I'll take care of the rest."

A man who usually spoke little walked in only to find co-workers squabbling like crows over roadkill. Saul Croaker, an introvert with an innate fascination with the ebb and flow of time. It had been this interest that had landed him into his current career. He cleared his throat loudly.

Croaker said once the others had quieted down, "Have you ever considered that it wasn't Holly Potter who had cast the spell? Did you think that it could have been another witch or wizard?"

This got everyone thinking for once. It had not occurred to them that it could have been someone else. There were no other wizards in little Whinging. Why would they think there would be anyone else but an underage witch there?

Shaking his head, Dedalus Diggle said, "Okay, so she might not have cast the spell. But the question remain: who will adopt her? Muggles have already proved inefficient."

"I will take the girl in," came the suave, glib words of a man dressed in silver and black robes. This person had his chin length hair slicked back to keep it out of his face. His features were clearly of noble descent.

Frowning, Arthur Weasley replied, "Lucius, can you really expect us to believe you would adopt the Potter girl and raise her as your own? You'd try to corrupt her!"

Within the air of such accusations of being a dark wizard, Lord Malfoy replied, "You wound me, Arthur. You know I'm no longer the arrogant man I was in school. I have grown past infantile behavior. Surely you have as well. Besides, my wife Narcissa has always wanted a daughter of her own. Holly would make an excellent addition to my family."

Suddenly the doors flew in to admit one Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class. The wizened man's pointed hat was askew while his flyaway beard was rather frazzled. The room's occupants immediately drew their gaze to his presence.

"I received your message about what happened with young Miss Potter. I do so apologize for my lateness; a muggle candy shop was having a sale and I absolutely had to get my hands on those delightful lemon drops," mused Albus as he fixed his askew pointy hat. "Where are we now?"

"N-no worries," said Cornelius. "We were simply discussing what to do with the child. Since she has no living relatives and her godfather is in Azkaban, she ought to go to a place where other parentless children reside."

"She just turned eight! You cannot think of putting her in an orphanage," blurted out Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. "She's a hero! You cannot be considering putting the savior of all wizards and witches in a place where she doesn't belong. She must be fostered by someone who will treat her right."

Mr. Weasley said, "Then the Burrow will be the perfect place for Miss Potter. Molly and I would be honored to raise Holly Potter. No, it would be the greatest honor to raise Lily and James' daughter as our own."

"If I may interject, I do not think your little rook of a home would be a suitable living environment," began the head of House Malfoy. "She is likely in a very fragile state of mind and she needs only the best a high end Wizarding family can give her."

Anger came quick, the Weasley balling his hands into fists. "How dare you think my family can't provide the tender care she deserves. It was her who destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Molly and I have more than enough love for Holly."

Lucius snorted, "I am not undermining your ability to care for the girl. However, I'm putting your finances into consideration when I say you would not be a suitable guardian. This is the first time she has been exposed to magic AND been the cause of ending the life of four muggles and a dog. She will need therapy which I doubt you could afford without cutting important costs elsewhere. You have six children and a wife to support. Adding another person would not be the wisest move on your part. Suffice to say, she would fare best in the care of my wife and I."

Arthur wasn't happy, but he could see the merit in his rival's words. "Fine. I concede. But if I get words of her being mistreated or exploited in any way, I will take her away by force, laws be damned."

Lucius gave a gentleman's bow, "You have my word. Holly shall be well taken care of while in my custody."

"Very well, you may fetch her when the Healer is done with analyzing the Potter girl's trauma she has no doubt undergone in the last forty-eight hours. For now, leave me be."

Before anyone could move, the doors to the office flung open and a tiny wizard barged in. "M-minister," cried the odd man. "Potter's gone! The teams at the site discovered there were only three bodies, not four. We thought she'd perished in the fire, but we got new evidence. She isn't dead, just...just missing!"

The room exploded into chaos. All manner of witches and wizards cried out with horror, triumph or wailing. Some argued what they were going to do now without their supposed savior. Others said that all hope was gone if Potter was dead. The minister was getting tired of his employees bickering like starving hyenas.

"SILENCE!" shouted Fudge. Everyone in the room fell quiet to listen to what the British leader had to say. "I want three teams of Aurors on this, stat! Holly Potter must be found! We will not stop searching for her even if it takes ten years! I assure you, we will rescue her wherever she is. Now please, go. I need to process this myself."

One by one, the small gathering of witches, warlocks, sorcerers and enchanters filed in an orderly line out of the Minister of Magic's office. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

When the young child's consciousness returned to her, she found herself in a dimly lit room that stank of mothballs. It was surprisingly pungent. The wallpaper was a gray paisley that peeled in various sections of the stretch to her left. A window on the far side of the room had a single window.

Rain suicide bombed the rooftops as thunder crashed down to accompany the flashes of lightning. It was late in the evening as far as she knew. Or it could be early morning. Either way, it was not the least of her problems.

She could see she was not alone in the dreary room. Sitting on a chair near the bedside was a dark haired woman. But waking up in an unknown location would certainly spook anyone with a stranger nearby definitely had the girl on edge.

"W-who are you?" came her soft voice, raspy from a parched throat. "W-where am I? How long have I been asleep?"

The dark haired woman smiled, "Bellatrix...L...Black." It seemed she had almost forgotten that she hadn't murdered her asshole of a husband, Rodolphus and renounced her claim on the house after she had transferred everything to the Black Vault. The tender smile returned. "It's been a week since you passed out. We're in one of our ancestral homes, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Your new home. I rescued you from those filthy muggles."

Confused, the dark haired girl asked, "What's a muggle?"

Bella raged that the girl didn't even know about magic. But she calmed herself and replied, "Humans who can't do magic. You and I. We're special. We're witches."

The girl was shocked. "I'm a...witch?" Her eyes widened at the revelation bequeathed to her. But doubt clouded her moon of hope, bringing darkness back to her mood in foulness. "But...I'm not special. I can't do magic. I'm can't do anything right..."

"Yes you silly girl," sniffed Bellatrix impatiently. "Witches and wizards are humans with innate magic running through their veins. We use this power to cast spells like charms and curses. You are...were the daughter of James Potter and his m...wife Lily Evans. He was a Pureblood like me and she was a Muggleborn. But that's in the past. You're now my daughter. I used a Blood Adoption to add my essence into you to make us officially related. You still have some of their blood, but mostly mine since I did not add a secondary parent for you. From now on, you are Estelle Amaranth Lillian Black."

"O...okay." The girl seemed to just take everything at face value. She rolled the lengthy name off her tongue a few times to get used to it. "I guess it's a prettier name than Holly James Potter..."

Rubbing the tiny girl's head, her mother smiled. "Don't be so glum sweetie. You'll be fine with me here. And I won't hurt you like those filthy muggles did. The highest degree of punishment in the magical world is death for harming an underage witch or wizard. Especially a little girl. I'm your mother and I'll protect you, teach you and laugh with you. Even if it's at Kreacher's expense."

The newly christened Estelle spotted the newspaper on her bedside table. Headlines read ' _Three Muggles and the Last of the Potters tortured and murdered by Escaped Convict'._ On the cover, a moving image of her new mother was laughing maniacally with no sound.

Having seen where the young girl was staring, the mature woman had been forced to elaborate on her reasoning for killing the muggles and kidnapping her from the destroyed house. It had also led into a tirade of who her former master was, why she had done things in the last war. Most of it was due to her ex husband's use of the Imperius curse and extensive use of the cruciatus curse on herself. That and when she had figured that all out, learned to act as though she was a loyal servant. That had earned her trust to the Death Eaters. Now, shs was out for good when her former 'master' had failed to kill the little girl.

Her daughter accepted the explanation and merely shrugged. It would take baby steps to reintroduce the young curly haired girl to the world of magic.

"I'm hungry..." she realized, and had voiced her demand for food when Bella had finished her explanation.

Nodding, the witch had Kreacher, an ancient house elf to fix a sandwich for her daughter. The wrinkled old bat obeyed, if not grumbling about it. He returned and left the tray by the bed.

Feeling starving, the girl snatched the turkey on wheat quickly and took several tiny bites out of it, finally happy she had something to eat after a week of nothing but scarce water and week old broth.

As soon as the girl swallowed the bites, she slowly began convulsing. Her body shook for a moment before she vomited into the nearby wastebasket. It was a miracle she had managed that much.

"Oh no..." groaned the eldest Black sister as she took her wand out and vanished the mess. Bella knew what that reaction meant and she was swearing under her breath, inadvertently teach her daughter a whole new branch of vocabulary.

"What's wrong with me?" whimpered Estelle as she clutched Bellatrix's arm. Her tired eyes glowed red, solidifying the woman's theory.

Said witch winced when those delicate hands grasped her bicep with surprising strength. Trying to remain positive, she said, "Good news and bad news Estelle. We will save a lot on traditional food. Bad news, you're a blood sucking fiend or in layman's terms, a vampire."

With a hiccup, the ten year old laughed and wiped her eyes. "Frakking great. I was a freak first. N-now I'm a m-monster. What next? A giant blob of death?"

"Young lady, we don't use that disgusting muggle slang around here. When we need to swear, a Black always uses the proper word. In this case, use 'fucking'. Understand?"

Full on giggling now, the young girl replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Mum," corrected Bella. "I'm too young to be called 'ma'am'. Got it?"

Estelle glared at the woman at her bedside. "Are you always this infuriating?"

Glad the young vampire cheered up, the elder Black replied, "If you think I'm bad, you should see my cousin Sirius or my sisters. They always said madness runs in the family."

"Oh joy, my mom is crazy. I'll grow up just fine," Estelle snorted with no little amount of sarcasm. "If I grow up to be the next Dark Lady, I'm blaming you." That was a horrific thought that had sprung past the girl's brain to mouth filter.

"When were you bitten?"

The topic change was gratefully accepted. "July 31st, my birthday. I think. It's when my memory begins to get hazy. 's the only explanation I can think of. Why do you ask?"

"You should choose a new date to celebrate your birthday. Just to cover tracks with your new identity. The less people know, the easier it'll be to relax. Maybe in a few years, no one will remember us. We especially don't need the media to learn you're a 'dark' creature." Bellatrix laughed morbidly. "How about October 13th?"

With another nonchalant shrug, the red eyed girl replied, "That's fine, I guess. Doesn't matter much to me. I've never celebrated it. Didn't know it was such a big deal."

"It's a very big deal. This October, I'll make up for ten years worth of missed birthdays. But we have other things on our plate at the moment.

"Now, I want you to bite my wrist and drink so you won't starve." Estelle gave a disgusted look, but her mother interrupted anything she was going to say, "Don't give me that look young lady! You can't eat solids anymore. Only human blood will nourish you. Animal blood won't help. It might just make your Thirst even stronger.

"Later, we'll find some information on you. Well, vampires in general. And please, if you're going to start this edgy shit instead of dying, feed on muggles. Or the worthless blood traitors likes those stupid Weasleys. I'll teach you the difference between a respectable Pureblood and those worthless mudbloods and blood traitors."

Estelle dipped her head in agreement. At first, she was about to ask how to make her fangs appear when the scent of liquid gold entered her nose. She began to salivate and whimper as a knife pricked her mother's wrist.

The sight of the bright red substance forced her ivory fangs to unsheath from just above her upper and lower canines. A swipe over each needle revealed to her they were very real and the need to consume blood was growing even more.

Unable to hold herself back, the young vampiress pounced upon the drooling crimson. Bliss escaped her maw as she lapped up the gushing sanguine liquid.

Estelle couldn't hear over the sound of the older woman's pounding heart, but Bellatrix released a low moan, turning pink when she realized that she was enjoying the young girl drinking her blood.

A hand on her head encouraged her to drink as much as she wanted without draining her mother dry. It stroked her hair and she pulled off, leaning against Bellatrix. "Blood tastes better than I expected it to be."

The dark witch chortled and laid a gentle kiss to Estelle's forehead. "You look tired sweetie. Get some sleep, it's 1pm, but this is no time for you to be up. I'll wrap this up and get some shut eye myself. When you're up, we can start cleaning this pigsty of a house. Fucking Kreacher didn't do anything when we were gone. See you later, you little fiend."

With the heavy duty curtain permanently covering the window, the young vampire fell into a death like slumber, not to awake until dusk.

* * *

Morning came too swiftly for Estelle's likening. But the light of the full moon filtered through the dark curtains, pooling on the girl's tired features. Somewhere in the distance, evening songbirds warbled. Unable to ignore the obnoxious moonbeams, the tiny girl stirred.

She discovered it hadn't been a dream. She wasn't curled up on an uncomfortable mattress filled with lumpy bedding. Instead, she was lying on a soft bed with black and silver sheets. Neutral colors; she gave it a brief thought. But it didn't last and closed her eyes again.

Opulence and luxury, she had concluded as the gears of conscious cognizant thinking took over this of her subconscious. Old wizarding families were quite wealthy. She only hoped Bellatrix would spoil her unlike her past. After all she had been through, it was only natural she believed she ought to be treated like a princess. However, Estelle wouldn't put too much hope into anything. There was still an unvarying chance that she would be just like Vernon and Petunia.

Speaking of her former upbringing, the young girl wasn't regretful that she had accidentally murdered her aunt, uncle and cousin by proxy of the woman who had taken her away. They had treated her rather foul, and that was putting lightly. She still had bruises where she had been recently hit. In her mind, she believed her former relatives deserved what happened to them, even if it wasn't intentional.

She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream that she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it, but she hadn't recognized anything else since it had been dark. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before, she just knew it. Clenching her fists, Estelle vowed that one day, she'd get to the bottom of what it meant.

The other recurring dream Estelle had been having for several years was of her standing on a cliff somewhere near the ocean. The wind blew while she inhaled the scent of the salty sea. But she didn't know what this could have meant. But how could she? Hardly anything was known about who her parents were or what they had been like.

Nuzzling her face back into the velour pillow, the young raven haired girl wholeheartedly intended to fall back asleep. That was all she desired for the next thousand years. To slumber without being disturbed. No horrible aunt or uncle to force her up the crack of dawn to make breakfast she never got to eat. A place of dreams catered to her best fantasies of having her family back.

That was, until an unnaturally high pitched voice squeaked, "Miss, you are awake?"

This caused Estelle to shoot up and sit up, hand over her chest in surprise. Her heart fluttered and jumped. When she got over the initial shock, she swallowed thickly and asked, "W-what are you?"

"Why Dobby is a house elf, miss." The bat eared creature blinked and remembered the message he was supposed to deliver. "Oh yes, Mistress wishes for you to bathe and dress in clean clothes. Master then requests you join the family at the dining table for dinner."

"O-Okay. Er...you can go now," she said slowly. After a polite bow, the bat eared creature vanished with only a loud _crack_ to show she hadn't merely imagined it. Estelle rubbed her eyes, still in awe about this magical world she was introduced to the night before.

It took a few tries to find the bathroom. A few doors ended up being guest bedrooms or storage closets. Some were locked. After getting directions from a crank old house elf, she was able to find a few towels in a storage closet and the bathroom right around the corner.

The reflection in the mirror showed that she was no longer a copper haired little girl, but a raven haired vampire with crimson eyes.

As she slipped into the tub, the young dark haired girl couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. She hadn't been allowed to take long baths when she had been with the Dursleys. Petunia had declared they shouldn't waste precious water for the freak. Only once a week was she allowed to take a short shower to scrape the half fortnight of grime.

Once she deemed herself clean enough, Estelle slipped out of the massive bathtub. She imagined it could be transformed into a shower like there had been at the Dursleys. She could probably talk to Lucius about it. If there was a spell for that anyways.

Tying a white towel around her torso, the little vampire tried to ignore the numerous scars and healed burn marks on her body. It had been difficult just applying soap to the highly marred sections of her being.

Sitting on a stool by a late mirror, she stared blankly. It had been a long time since she had seen a mirror she was allowed to use that wasn't cracked or hopelessly smudged to the point of being useless. She admired the silver mirror a bit longer before taking the brass handled brush with nubs. She took that to attack her unruly mane.

"No-no, let me get that."

She squeaked and froze, mid stroke. The young witch looked to the door to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. "I'll teach you the proper way to brush your hair. Please sit on the stool and face the mirror."

"O-okay," she mewled meekly.

Her little fingers were prised from the brush which was set down on the marble counter. A different brush was picked up which made the young girl wonder why. Did different brushes do different things? She didn't know. All she had ever gotten was the rusty iron comb that her aunt had used on her since she'd been a toddler.

When the brush closed in on her skull, Estelle flinched. Instinctively, she raised her arms over her head. Expecting a smack, a whip or even a thump, nothing came. Opening her eyes, she looked questioningly at the older woman.

"No need to be afraid dear. It's just a brush to detangle this mane of yours." A gentle hand tousled her dripping locks. A soft touch in which she leaned into, trying to soak up as much affection the small action would generate.

With a terse nod, Stella sat still and allowed the brush to approach once more, eyes tracing the marble floor's serpentine pattern. Her cheeks flushed when she realized how pathetic she must be for enjoying her stepmother's head pat.

Said woman mourned internally as she saw first-hand firsthand how attention starved this young girl seemed to be. Her new daughter had been deprived of a true mother's touch, the feeling of a mother's love and undying will to protect their child. Had she even ever known love?

Gladly not lingering on depressing thoughts, the middle aged pure blood witch gently began swiping the ends of Estelle's hair. "Always start at the tips of your hair and work up. It causes less pain and doesn't damage your hair as bad as the way you first approached your hair. Hang, on I found a nasty knot. This is gonna pinch dear. Brace yourself."

Each time one of her horribly tangled areas was combated, she whimpered and winced. There had been six in total. Both ladies have a sigh of relief when the last one caved to the separating power of the brush. At least the worst of the tedious task had been fulfilled.

Switching to a small boar bristle brush, Trixie smiled to Estelle in the mirror as she made small arcing sweeps. She mentioned the different uses certain brushes had; some were for detangling unruly hair, others to add softness and shine while a few others were for styling. With a soft sigh, the elder witch mused, "You have such soft, beautiful hair. I'll admit I'm a tad jealous. Mine has always been like a jungle."

The young girl smiled, but remained reticent. The repetitive motion persists for a few more moments in silence. Then her stepmother spoke, "There we go. Absolutely gorgeous. Don't forget the tips I told you. There are charms to make magic brush and style your hair, but I like detangling with my own hands. Now go get dressed. We don't want you to miss breakfast. Ah, but there's someone waiting to speak with you in the den."

Nodding, the young girl wrapped her little torso in her towel (which had fallen off during her attempt to brush her hair) and scurried off to the room she was to call her bedroom from the day thereof.

An outfit was already laid out on her already neatly made bed. Stella suspected it was magic and the culprit was that house elf whom had startled her earlier in the morning.

The dress itself seemed tailored to her exact measurements. Dark forest green spanned through the majority of the dress length, only parting the peninsula of the occasional black rifts. Below the waist, the fabric fell into three tiers. The first wefted into black spider webbing lace. Following that to the later betwixt the first and third. This middle was fairly plain, but hosted a semi-opaque teal bunches ribbons folded upon themselves. The final tier was garnered into sequined ruffles.

Just looking at it, she could it cost more than a pretty penny. If she'd had anything else, she'd have worn it instead. But everything she had owned before had been turned to ash in the magical fire she thought she had unwittingly conjured.

After she managed how to put on the garment, she surveyed the room she had slept in.

It was huge and beyond perfect. There was a large soft bed, a walnut dresser and a cherry wood desk, bookcases lining the walls. There were two interior doors, one door opened into a closet big enough to walk in, one door to a full bathroom with a giant sunken tub and a separate shower. The carpet was soft, thick and gray, the walls a restful burgundy. The trim was painted a brilliant white, paintings hung on the walls. The paintings were luminous, glowing with light and possibly with magic. French doors opened on a small balcony, just large enough for a small table and a pair of chairs. The balcony overlooked the wilderness of the backyard, massive trees screened them from the neighbors view. A fire rustled and popped in the white marble fireplace. It was altogether grand and very much too much for a girl from the cupboard beneath the stairs.

Yet, it was now all hers.

With no small amount of trepidation, the girl tiptoed silently down the steps. Even with the velvet runner woven in silver and green, she made almost no sound at all.

Sitting in a cozy room with a fireplace, Ivy stared at the flickering flames. Warmth radiated from the hearth, bathing her and part of the room in a yellow-orange glow.

"Estelle... may I call you Stella? I'd very much like talk to you. About what happened."

She merely nodded and pulled the soft quilt closer to her malnourished form. She was nervous; in a new place she had never been before as well as having many things on her mind. She couldn't seem to shake the haunting expressions of hatred and betrayal as her abusers were incinerated by the flames of hell she had summoned to protect her.

"You're not in trouble, young one," spoke the woman the young girl didn't know. She had met many strange people people in robes or other weird clothing today. But none of them registered until now, having been just going through the motions of the last few hours. "What happened was an accidental use of underaged magic. It happens all the time when you're either quite angry or upset and even excited."

"Magic?" asked Estelle quietly, still not quite having believed magic was a real thing.

The robed woman appeared aghast at learning the young heiress to the Potters knew nothing of magic. She was angry that the truth of her people, and her parents had been obscured from her on purpose. "Before I explain, can you tell me everything the Dursley's did to you? And don't leave a single detail out. It's absolutely imperative, that is, very very important you tell us as much of what you can remember your first ten years."

Nodding timidly, the young witch answered shakily, stuttering more than a few times, "I-I can try." Estelle took a few gulps of air before continuing. "T-they barely fed me. Whenever I had the chance to steal food, I did. It was on purpose―they starved me on purpose. If I got caught taking more than what they gave me, I was punished." A sob broke out and she sniffed. "They hit me. It's always my fault if something goes wrong. I am forced to do most of the cooking and cleaning since neither my aunt or uncle would do it. When I take my shirt off in front of the mirror, I can see my ribs too easily. Often covered in bruises. A-and then...then..." She couldn't bear to keep speaking."

"Go on."

Bursting into a cascade of tears, Estelle wailed, "When I turned eight, things got worse. When my relatives weren't home, Dudley f-forced me to p-pleasure him. I was weak and him fat with muscles. I..." She whimpered at the thought of what had happened in the past. Her small, tiny body shook as the trauma resurfaced.

Despite she usually didn't offer reassurance in a physical manner, Andromeda wrapped her arms around the nine year old's frail, petite form.

After while of hugging, the dark haired woman said in a professional manner, "Now then. I have something wonderful you must absolutely know. You my dear, are a witch!"

Estelle's eyes widened at the revelation bequeathed to her. But doubt clouded her moon of hope, bringing darkness back to her mood in foulness. "But...I'm not special. I can't do magic. I'm can't do anything right..."

"Not special? My dear girl, you are the most special girl in the Wizarding world! You, Estelle, formerly Holly Potter, are the only person in the world to have survived a direct bit from the Killing curse. Not to mention you're the daughter of Lily and James Potter. In their generation, they were the finest magical folks. James was a damn fine Auror with his exceptional combat and transfiguration while Lily was absolutely brilliant with charms and fantastic potions."

With each word gushing from the English woman's mouth, Estelle devoured these words about the man who sired her and the woman who birthed her. The things her late parents had accomplished. Well, as much of what was said that made sense to her. Despite this, she still saw Bellatrix as her real mother.

"Now seeing as you're horrendously underfed, I'll prescribe a prescription of a nutrition potion to take every morning and half a phial in the evening for a month. I'll make sure it's safe for vampires. You'll be right as rain henceforth. I'm sure you're tired and you could use some real rest. You've been through a lot these last few days. If you ever need to talk again, you can always ask for Andromeda Tonks. Now get outta here scamp."

"I-okay," she whispered, peering up at the kind lady one last time.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, pilot chapter done. Who should I pair Estelle up with? Was thinking either Fleur, Daphne, Hermione, or an OC?**

 **Oh, and sorry for the brutal murder of the Dursleys. I felt it was absolutely necessary.**

 **Son of you are wondering what the heck is going on with this fic. It's a bit more AU than Canon. Like that the zoo incident happens when she's nine instead of 10/11. And the fact Dudley is a bit older than Estelle by a few years. While she's 9, I made Dudley 13 as are his friends. Just a bit of exposition.**

 **Edit: Yes, it's been revised!**


	2. Alone No Longer

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

 **By the way, the finally Pairing for our heroine will be as follows: Estelle x Daphne x Fleur. Yup, our little biter will be the center of a yuri harem with her as the dominant.**

 **Edit: Revised as of 10/13/2017**

* * *

 **Act II**

Morning came too swiftly for Estelle's likening. But the light of dawn filtered through the dark curtains, pooling on the girl's tired features. Somewhere in the distance, nocturnal birds warbled. Unable to ignore the obnoxious sunbeams, the tiny girl stirred. It wasn't morning; it was evening, she had realized. And the light was from the silver eye in the sky; the tickling rays actually moonbeam.

Bellatrix or Kreacher must have opened the normally sealed blinds since dusk fell. At least she hadn't been exposed to the sun or she'd have died. She'll have to chew them out later.

She discovered the last year and a half hadn't been but a cruel dream. She wasn't curled up on an uncomfortable mattress filled with lumpy bedding. Instead, she was lying on a soft bed with black and silver sheets. Neutral colors; she gave it a brief thought. But it didn't last and closed her eyes again.

Opulence and luxury, she had concluded as the gears of conscious cognizant thinking took over this of her subconscious. Old wizarding families were quite wealthy. She only hoped Bella would continue to spoil her unlike her past. After all she had been through, it was only natural she believed she ought to be treated like a princess. However, she wouldn't put too much hope into anything. There was still an unvarying chance they would be just like Vernon and Petunia.

Speaking of her former upbringing, the young girl wasn't regretful that she had accidentally murdered her aunt, uncle and cousin...well, if it counted as Bella dishing out vengeance in her stead. They had treated her rather foul. In her mind, she believed her former relatives deserved what happened to them, even if it wasn't intentional. She had explained to her therapist the first session that she just wanted them to stop hurting her; to be left alone. Her magic she'd been told, just acted off of her own instincts and the will to live.

She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream that she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it, but she hadn't recognized anything else since it had been dark. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before, she just knew it. Clenching her fists, Estelle vowed that one day, she'd get to the bottom of what it meant.

Nuzzling her face back into the velour pillow, the young ravenette wholeheartedly intended to fall back asleep. That was all she desired for the next thousand years. To slumber without being disturbed. No horrible aunt or uncle to force her up the crack of dawn to make breakfast she never got to eat. A place of dreams catered to her best fantasies of having her family back. Bellatrix was pretty great mother so far, even if she was a bit on the wild side.

But the intensity of the full moon wouldn't let her return to her slumber. Eventually she dragged herself out of bed and showered.

Sitting on a stool by a slate mirror, she stared blankly. It had been difficult to get used to waking up in the evening opposed to the morning now that she was a vampire. She admired the silver mirror a bit longer before taking the brass handled brush with nubs. She took that to attack her unruly mane. Wet hair was easier to deal with than dry.

An outfit was already laid out on her already neatly made bed. Estelle suspected it was magic and the culprit was that insane house elf whom had startled her the day she'd first moved in. Kreacher was always muttering under his breath.

The dress itself seemed tailored to her exact measurements. Dark forest green spanned through the majority of the dress length, only parting the peninsula of the occasional black rifts. Below the waist, the fabric fell into three tiers. The first wefted into black spider webbing lace. Following that to the later betwixt the first and third. This middle was fairly plain, but hosted a semi-opaque teal bunches ribbons folded upon themselves. The final tier was garnered into sequined ruffles.

Just looking at it, she could tell it cost more than a pretty penny. If she'd had anything else, she'd have worn it instead. But everything she had owned before had been turned to ash in the magical fire she had unwittingly conjured. Since then, her new mother was trying her best to make sure she was as pretty and spoiled as possible.

Once she had finished getting ready for the night, Estelle stumbled down to the kitchen to find an owl sitting on one of the chairs. It gave her a disappointed hoot and took off.

"Mum!"

Bellatrix rushed into the kitchen where she had heard little Estelle's voice crow from. Immediately, she skidded to a halt to the entrance of the room. She rest against the frame, panting.

Said girl was seated at the dinner table, holding a letter, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Holding a hand over her heart, she grumbled, "You brat! Don't make me worry like that over something so trivial. It's just your Hogwarts' letter of acceptance. I should spank your mischievous little arse for that prank."

Estelle gave a fanged grin. It was unnerving if one wasn't used to it. Thankfully, the elder witch had gotten nine months to get used to her daughter's antics that came from being a blood sucking vampire. "Love you too mum. But, I learned from the best."

Shaking her head, she muttered, "You're just as bad as Sirius. He was always my favorite cousin."

Her hearing was sharp. Estelle asked, "You say that a lot, mum. But I never get to see him. How come?"

"Like me, he's considered a criminal in the Wizarding world. Unlike me, he's on the run rather than staying safe here at #12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbass should have come here. He's too hooked up on revenge. Supposedly Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray the Potters. Sirius lover those dumb lions. Enough of that. We have other things to worry about. "

"One question."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Alright. Shoot."

"How did Uncle Sirius escape Azkaban? You just got lucky but you still fought your way out. The paper says he just vanished one day," she said.

"He's a dog." At the unimpressed look on her daughter's face, Bella elaborated, "He's an unregistered animagus. He takes the form of a big nasty dog that he calls a Grim."

"Ah."

After a few moments of silence, Estelle looked down at the article of mail she had received. It both piqued her and worried her. Would anyone attempt to look for her and Bellatrix? The loopy handwriting didn't seem entirely innocuous.

 _ **Miss K. Black**_

 _Unknown Black property_

 _Unknown sleeping quarters_

 _-Unplottable-_

 _London_

 _England_

She turned the envelope over and broke the wax seal. Inside, was a folded parchment that she pulled out and unfolded to read.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. E Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 of July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Inside was said list of supplies she needed. A number of the spellbooks and theory texts seemed...mundane; beneath her skill level. Despite how much she had learned from reading alone in the last eight months, school was still necessary.

Being the sharp cookie she was, the young girl brushed an ebon curl out of her face and asked, "So...how will I get my school supplies if I can't go with you? The moment you leave the wards, I'm sure the Aurors will catch you."

With a smirk, Bella tousled her daughter's hair. "Smart girl. I knew it was a good idea to adopt you. I have a solution for that. You haven't met my younger sister, but Andromeda and her husband will take you to Diagon Alley to purchase the shit you need for the year."

A vampiric pout was both adorable and terrifying at the same time. "B-but mum...you won't get to see me buy my first wand...o-or anything. And I bet auntie 'Dromeda doesn't know bout my affliction."

Leveling her own lilac hued eyes with her daughter's crimson pair, Bella said, "I know sweetie. But I have to remain within the wards to remain safe. I'll tell her about you if I find it prudent enough to do so. You be good for my sister and for fuck's sake, don't bite anyone!"

"Yes mummy," she mewled dutifully. Then her senses kicked in. She had always been independent. Just because she had a new mother did not mean she was going to roll over like a puppy. "No. I don't think so."

"No?" repeated the dark haired witch, looking down at Estelle. "What do you mean? You can't go without an escort. You're eleven, you little brat."

Said vampiress huffed. "I'm not an innocent little girl, Bella. I lost that ages ago when I was put in the Dursleys care. And now that I'm an undead freak, I think I can defend myself quite well, magic or physical. If anything, nobody would expect a young girl to be able to rip someone's throat out or claw them enough to maim. No need to be an overbearing witch."

Bella's lips cracked a smile at the intention of the way her daughter had said 'witch'. "Fine. But I want you back by midnight missy!"

"But of course mum," the girl said dutifully, grinning.

* * *

Four PM rolled around; the time of day when the larger buildings cast their blanketing shadow over the smaller locale. Perfect for a fledgling vampire to do her school shopping on her own. She had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where she'd been told was the liaison between the Alley and the rest of London. Of course, only magical folk would be able to see the tavern at all.

Sure enough, the snowy white building was easily distinguishable and Estelle walked up the golden steps to reach the gilded double doors that opened up as she approached. Short creatures in robes walked by, and she realised that they were goblins. Estelle had read about them in a compendium of magical creatures.

She walked inside the building, and was amazed at the sight of hundreds of goblins sitting on teller machines, running transactions for various people. Some were counting money, others were answering questions, and there were a few leading people through the numerous doors leading out of the main banking room. Estelle found the first free goblin that she saw and approached him cautiously.

"Yes?" asked the goblin impatiently, looking down on her over half-moon spectacles.

"I want to access my trust account," commanded Estelle in a steely tone.

"Key," snapped the goblin.

Estelle took the key from her satchel and slid it over to the goblin. The goblin picked it up and examined it briefly. "Griphook!" he called out shortly, and another goblin ambled up to them. "Show the little miss to her vault."

Griphook took the key and beckoned her to follow. Estelle grabbed her satchel and set off behind him as he led her through one of the doors out into a mineshaft. A minecart came hurtling up in front of them and Griphook jumped in without much difficulty, and nodded at Estelle to do the same. Estelle leapt into the cart and the cart set off down the rails through the cold tunnels.

"How big is this place?" asked Estelle idly.

"As big as it needs to be," answered Griphook curtly. How helpful.

Estelle raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anymore questions until the cart came to a stop in front of vault 687. Griphook jumped out and grabbed a lantern from the wall as he approached the vault. Estelle followed him and watched in fascination as he used her key to unlock the vault.

The lock turned easily and the door swung open with a hiss. Estelle's eyes took a moment to adjust, and her eyes went wide when she saw that the vault was filled to brim with gold, silver and bronze coins. She walked inside further and saw an entire wall full of jewellery boxes, laminated documents, and sealed scrolls.

"What is all this?" asked Estelle.

"Deeds, heirlooms, property documents, gems," listed Griphook in a bored voice.

"So anything that's not a liquid asset," murmured Estelle. "And the money? How are they valued?" She already knew, but she wanted to piss of the rude little bastard.

"The gold ones are galleons, silver are sickles, bronze are knuts," said Griphook. "Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-three knuts to a sickle."

"How many British pounds to a galleon?" asked Estelle calculatingly. While she shared a view about most muggles being terrible people in her experience, she did love the muggle fashion. It had more freedom than the basic robes. As far as she had seen of the patrons of Diagon Alley. She planned to buy some clothes from the mundane shops before returning to her mother.

"Five pounds to a galleon," said Griphook.

"So, how much money is in this vault?" came her query.

Griphook pulled out a parchment from his robes and handed it to her. He explained that it was necessary for her to sacrifice a few drops of blood to confirm her identity.

Estelle took it and used the torchlight inside the vault to read it after she bit a digit with a fang and allowed the brackish blood to fall onto the yellowed sheet. The parchment happily imbibed her tainted blood. A few seconds later, swirling gold letters appeared on the sheet with bountiful information.

 _The inheritance of Estelle Amaryllis Lilith Black nee Potter  
Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased: 1981)  
Mother: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans (deceased: 1981)_

 _Blood Adopted Mother: Bellatrix Violetta Black (formerly Lestrange-widowed)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (alive; missing)  
Title  
Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Black  
Vaults  
Vault 3: Active (Black Family Vault)_

 _Liquid Assets: 100,677,233 galleons 12 sickles and 5 knuts  
Vault 687: Active (Potter Family Vault)  
Liquid assets: 358, 675, 019 galleons 10 sickles and 3 knuts_

 _Unconfirmed heritage-research needed._

The document went on to list several documents and other solid assets but Estelle had stopped reading. She wasn't just rich, she was _**rich**_.

She tucked the parchment into her satchel and nodded at Griphook in thanks. She carefully counted out five hundred galleons and put them into a featherlight bag that Griphook gave her. Once she was done, Griphook led her out of the vault and locked the door before giving her the key back. The cart ride back to the main foyer of the bank was as silent as the ride to the vault.

"I also want to change some of this for Muggle money," said Estelle, as they walked back into the foyer.

Griphook nodded and led her to a free goblin and muttered something in a harsh language that she didn't understand. The other goblin turned to Estelle. "How much?" he rumbled.

Estelle counted out a hundred galleons and placed it in front of the goblin. The goblin carefully counted it again, before handing over 500 pounds to her in twenty pound notes. "Thank you," said Estelle, carefully putting away the money in her bag.

"I'd suggest returning here in a year to speak with Director Ragnok the VI. In fact, would you like me to pencil in an appointment?"

With a dip of her head, Estelle replied, "Indeed. Preferably after dark."

"Why..." The goblin received his answer in the form of glowing crimson eyes and a fanged smirk. "I see, I was grossly unaware. How about midnight on September 29th, 1992? I believe that is a Friday-Saturday."

She shrugged, "It'll do. And I trust you'll keep what you learned at discretion?"

Griphook nodded and bowed, departing a moment later.

She left the bank with the sack full of money stuffed into her satchel, her mind preoccupied with the revelations that the visit to Gringotts had brought. The biggest one being that she'd had a godfather, who had gone missing the same year that she was born, and whose title she had inherited. She wondered why he had named her as his heiress, rather than his own child, but deduced that he must have died without one.

She took a moment to sit down at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and eat a small sundae suited for vampires to gather her thoughts and go through her list to make a plan of how she was going to tackle her long shopping list. The proprietor had given her a scrupulous peer, wondering why such a young girl wanted to try a Transylvanian Blodhren softserve. Once she was done, she gathered up her satchel and walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Inside, she saw that someone else was already getting fitted. A plump witch in all mauve robes with twinkling eyes smiled at Estelle as she entered.

"Good evening, dear," she greeted. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, please," said Estelle, smiling the sweet smile that melted hearts of all the adults.

"Come this way, my dear," said the witch, that Estelle presumed was Madam Malkin. "Got another young woman being fitted up right now."

Estelle stood up on the tall platform and glanced at the girl next to her, who had robes pinned to her body. She had long blonde hair that was in a braid and sharp blue eyes that looked curiously at Estelle.

"Hello," said the girl. "Starting this year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," replied Estelle stiffly. "I am Estelle Black."

"Daphne Greengrass," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. Although, I was sure the Black family was nearly extinct."

"Nice to meet you too," said Estelle. "My mother and I are the last. Well, mother's sisters are alive, but they've married off into other families."

Daphne surveyed her closely before speaking again. "Are you here on your own too?" she asked.

"Yes," said Estelle. "Why do you ask?"

"Then I would suggest buying a featherlight trunk before you continue shopping. Otherwise you would be lugging heavy bags all day," she said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Where would I procure one of those?" asked Estelle, feeling slightly out of her depth, which was a feeling she didn't like.

"There's a shop just down that way," said Daphne, pointing east. "Ask for the Elysian 319 model. It looks just like mine," she added, indicating a mahogany trunk on the floor.

Estelle nodded slowly and made a note to buy the trunk. "So, why are you on your own?" asked Estelle casually.

"I could ask the same," countered Daphne, but it was said with a small smile.

"Mom's bedridden," said Estelle shortly, creating a little white lie.

"Stepmother who can't be bothered," said Daphne. "My father works a lot and is frequently out of the country, and Odette doesn't bother with my sister and I. So I usually do all the shopping."

"Sounds tough," said Estelle. "Auntie Andy buys all our things at the manor that I live at, but we are allowed to go Christmas shopping. Mum never leaves the house and Kreacher. That little shit stain doesn't do anything.."

Daphne nodded with a wince at the harsh language. "Have you bought anything else on your list yet?" she asked.

"No, I started here," said Estelle with a shrug.

"A bit late in the day. Do you want to shop together?" she asked, sounding quite hopeful.

"Sure," answered Estelle, already liking the girl with the dry attitude.

"Great," said Daphne, as Madam Malkin declared her done. She hopped down from the platform and waited until Estelle was done with her fitting. Madam Malkin rang them both up, and they left the shop together.

"Come on," said Daphne, tugging the raven haired girl along by the arm. "The trunk shop is just down here."

Estelle fell in step with Daphne as they dodged the crowd and finally reached a small shop tucked between an eatery and Gladrags Wizarding Wear, which Estelle realised was a clothes shop. The interior of the trunk shop was dusty and filled to brim with trunks, suitcases, knapsacks and satchels of all sizes and styles.

An elderly witch with neatly styled grey hair smiled at them when they walked in.

"Want another one for yourself, do you, dearie?" she asked Daphne.

"No, thank you, Hilda," said Daphne politely, though Estelle realised that she was using the same polite tone that Estelle used around adults to get what she wanted. "My friend here wanted to buy an Elysian 319 and I said there would be no better place than here."

"Oh, of course, of course," said Hilda, peering at Estelle. "Will your parents be buying it for you, dearie?"

"No, just me," said Estelle matter of factly. She loved the rise she was getting out of teasing the shopkeeper.

Hilda looked intensely curious but since the girls were looking at her expectantly, she smiled at them. "This way then," she said, and Estelle followed her to a small display of trunks.

"We have mahogany, ash, birch, beech and cherry," said Hilda, pointing at the different ones. "All of the Elysium 319 trunks are featherlight, and have rolling wheels and a handle so you don't have to carry them. They have a unique lock that you can set, and an anti-theft charm."

"I'll take the cherry," said Estelle, admiring the dark glossy red trunk. It reminded her of the color of freshly spilled blood on wood.

"Excellent choice," said Hilda, picking up the trunk in question and bringing it back to the counter. "That will be thirty galleons then."

Estelle reached into her satchel and pulled out thirty gold coins and handed them to Hilda. "Thank you," she said, popping the bags with her robes into her new trunk.

"Of course, dear," said Hilda, as she waved Estelle and Daphne from her shop. "Tell your friends."

Back outside once again, Estelle was looking at Gladrags next door with a contemplative look on her face.

"Everything okay?" came Daphne's inquiry, noticing that Estelle's attention was diverted.

"Yeah," said Estelle. "Just making plans for future visits."

Daphne looked curious but didn't ask. "We should get on then," she said. "Shops will close in a few hours. Dangerous people wander around here after dark."

"Alright," agreed Estelle easily and they headed towards Flourish and Blotts for their books.

While the clerk put together two sets of the first year textbooks, Estelle wandered over to the 'New to Wizarding World?' section of the store and found a few books instructing new witches and wizards about the world they were entering. After some deliberation, she picked out two books ' _A Concise History of the Ministry of Magic'_ and _'Everything You Need to Know About the Wizarding World and How it Works'_.

While the clerk rang them up, Estelle was astonished to see a large pile of a thick golden tome, that had a round-faced boy with blonde hair and pink cheeks waving from the cover.

"Ugh, this again," muttered Daphne, as she glared at the book.

"Neville Longbottom: the Boy Who Lived," read Estelle in a drawl. "An autobiography? Isn't he the same age as us?"

Daphne snorted. "I forget that you haven't been raised in the wizarding world," she said. "The boy wonder loves the spotlight. The entire wizarding world worships him. Enough to let an eleven-year old boy write an autobiography that will no doubt sell millions of copies."

"They have good reason to worship him, though huh?" asked Estelle. "He vanquished Voldemort."

Daphne shuddered at the name and hushed Estelle. "Don't say the name," she said. "And besides, he was just a baby when it happened. People make it sound like he heroically jumped up from his crib and slaughtered the Dark Lord with his own baby fists."

Estelle choked back giggles as they paid for their books and packed them inside their respective trunks. She was tempted to stay and browse through more books, but Daphne told her about Owl Order, so she decided to pick up some catalogues instead. Their next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Estelle's owl, since Daphne was bringing her father's old owl to Hogwarts.

"His name is Dundee, and he is as mad as a hatter," complained Daphne as they walked through the rows of owl cages. "But Father was kind enough to give him to me, so I'm bringing him instead."

Estelle chose a snowy white owl, with beautiful amber eyes. She held off on naming her until she found an appropriate name, and the girls left the shop with the owl in her new golden cage.

"We should go to Scrivenshaft's and the Apothecary next," said Daphne, checking the list. "After that it's the equipments shop and then wands are right next door."

Estelle nodded as they walked into Scrivenshaft's which sold parchments and quills. They bought scrolls of parchment, quills and bottles of quick-drying inks in almost every colour. It only took a short while and they went to the Apothecary, which sEstelleled terrible, but looked fascinating. The kindly shop assistant fixed up two standard beginner's potions kits for the girls. The equipments shop was where the girls bought their cauldrons and telescopes before they finally reached Ollivander's.

The small, dusty shop was filled from top to bottom with neat, rectangular boxes. There was a strange hush about the place, and even the confident Daphne looked a little solemn as they waited.

"Ah," said a soft voice, making the girls jump. "Come in, come in. I was expecting you, Miss Potter. And you too, Miss Greengrass."

Timidly, she muttered, "It's Black now. Blood adoption."

With surprise at her new friend's true identity, Daphne gasped. Estelle silently told the blonde she would explain later and to not make a big deal about it.

A frail, elderly wizard with untidy grey hair stepped into the light, surveying the girls with large silver eyes. "I remember your father's first wand, Miss Black. Mahogany, designed for Transfiguration. Dragon heartstring did him well. Your mother, on the other hand, favoured a cherry wand with unicorn hair, freely given. Excellent for Charms work. And your new mother...hmm...walnut I believe." Estelle shifted uncomfortably as the man turned to Daphne.

"And your parents, Miss Greengrass. They were childhood sweethearts. Both chose an ash wand, but your mother's had a unicorn hair, while your father's had dragon heartstring. Oh yes, I remember every wand I have ever sold." He took a deep breath. "So, who wants to go first?"

The young girl smiled sadly. ' _My parents wands...I would have liked to have them. I only wish people wouldn't have hid so much from me._ ' She she had been gravely aware how not only her step parents but also other adults would would shy away from the mysterious circumstances of their deaths. Only Bella had told her the truth

"How do I know which wand is right for me?" she asked, outing those dark thoughts behind her.

A creepy smile slipped onto the man's face. "The wand chooses the wizard Mz Black."

Estelle nodded at Daphne to go ahead. The man that Estelle presumed was Ollivander, handed Daphne a wand. "Ash and phoenix feather, nine inches," he said.

Daphne took it and gave it a wave but nothing happened. Ollivander snatched it out of her hands and immediately handed her another one. "Ash and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches." Daphne waved it and the wand emitted bright blue sparks from the end.

"Excellent, excellent," purred Ollivander. "You are more like your mother, Miss Greengrass than you might realise. Let me wrap that up for you." Daphne handed the wand back in a daze and paid for the wand. Both Estelle and Ollivander pretended not to notice the mistiness of her eyes.

"And now you, Miss Black," said Ollivander, and Estelle stepped forward.  
Unlike Daphne, Estelle went through nearly a hundred different wands, until Ollivander went to the backroom and came out with a wand wrapped in crinkly paper. "I crafted this one yesterday," he said. "An odd combination and not one I use normally. Especially the core material. I was just lucky enough to stumble upon it. My finest piece of art yet."

Estelle gave a small gasp as she saw the wand. Unlike all the wands she had seen before, this one was almost pure white. Black and gold tendrils raced down the bone white shaft. The butt of the beautiful instrument was inlaid with a glittering marquise cut tourmaline. She automatically reached for it and picked it up. Bright silver and gold sparks shot out from the tip and then a shower of rose petals fell out of it.

"Oh, perfect!" Ollivander clapped. "Most unusual and very temperamental, but it chose you. Absolutely astounding!"

"What is it?" asked Estelle curiously, admiring the wand.

"The wood is from an old Aspen tree and the core is the feather of a Thunderbird from the States. His name was Frank if I recall correctly. Ah, but not only that, but there is a few thestral hairs as a secondary core. Ten and three quarter inches. Truly marvelous," he gushed. "Excellent for both elemental magicks but also...dark spells. It's a powerful wand and it will help you become quite the powerful witch."

"Thank you," Estelle said absently, still looking at her wand in fascination. "How much do I owe you?"

"Seven galleons," said Ollivander and Estelle paid him, before placing her wand carefully inside her satchel.

By the time they emerged outside, evening had fallen over Diagon Alley. More so than when she had first arrived. Daphne turned to Estelle with a small smile. "I should get going," she said. "My little sister will be expecting me back for supper."

"Of course," said Estelle. "Maybe I'll see you on September 1st?"

"No maybe about it," said Daphne firmly. "See you on the train."

Estelle smiled a genuine smile. "See you on the train," she repeated and turned to leave.

"Oh, hang on," said Daphne, turning back to her. She reached into her pockets and tore out a bit of parchment and scribbled something down on it. "This is my address. Just put it on the envelope and your owl will find me," she said. "Write to me with any questions you might have. I suspect that there are quite a few."

"You have no idea," said Estelle, pocketing the address with a grin. "Goodbye, Daphne. Thank you for all your help."

The girls parted ways and Estelle went back into Muggle London. She must have looked an odd sight with a satchel around her neck, dragging a trunk behind her and carrying an owl cage under her arm. She had ducked into a few clothing stores and bought some skirts, blouses, a pair of leather boots and a hooded trench coat with several feminine accents. When she was done, Estelle sat at a corner. She hailed a cab right outside the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron, and did her best not to fall asleep due to sheer exhaustion during the short cab ride.

The cab ride dropped her off right in front of the townhouse much to the cabbie's confusion not knowing the address was hidden by a Fidelius, and Estelle decided to forgo dinner in favour of retiring to her room. Not that Bella needed to lose any more blood today.

Her brief exhaustion had passed, and she started the long process of unpacking her new things and making her owl comfortable. It had been a tumultuous day, but for the first time in her life, Estelle felt like she had found her place in the world.

* * *

The rest of the summer had been dedicated with the young vampiress attempting to learn as much as she could about the infernal boarding school she was about to be shipped off to.

Besides that, the remnants of Estelle's summer was spent poring over her schoolbooks. Thanks to her incredible memory and thirst of knowledge, she had gone through her set textbooks within the week, prompting her to make a few more visits to Flourish and Blotts. Whilst it was nothing interesting like what the Black library had to offer, new knowledge was nothing to scoff at.

Of course, Estelle also had Daphne's letters to keep her company when her mother was busy trying to make connections from the comfort of their home. Her first impression of Daphne Greengrass had not been wrong at all. She was much like Estelle, having been raised by a busy father and an uncaring stepmother. Estelle got the feeling that Daphne had learned to be independent in much the same way as herself. The blonde also had a dry, sarcastic sense of humour that the ravenette liked. She would go as far as to say that Daphne was the first friend she had ever made. Bellatrix didn't count; she was a mom.

Estelle and Daphne wrote to each other frequently, discussing everything from Hogwarts to the wizarding world in general. Daphne was a pureblood, Estelle had learned, and her mother had died in a potions lab accident when Daphne had been seven. Estelle would have shared the story about her birth parents, but the other girl had apparently known all about it. In the wizarding world, the deaths of the Potters and the torture of the Longbottoms on the same night, and the miraculous survival of the Boy-Who-Lived were well-known events. Estelle honestly had no idea how to feel about it, but in the few weeks that she had bought a subscription to the wizarding newspaper 'The Daily Prophet', she had learned quite a bit about Neville Longbottom.

After the torture unto the insanity of his parents, Neville had been raised by his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, who had made sure that the wizarding world understood that her grandson had been victorious over the darkest wizard in history. As a result, Neville Longbottom had grown up a spoilt little brat, as Daphne described, and after reading 'Longbottom Watch' which was a section of the Daily Prophet dedicated solely to cataloguing the Boy-Who-Lived's activities every day, Estelle had to agree. Despite the obvious attempt at making that section pander to the adoring masses, Estelle could read between the lines, and it appeared that Neville Longbottom was a selfish, childish boy, with an entire world full of admirers.

Estelle had no doubt that she would see him at Hogwarts soon enough, but decided to keep her distance from him. She hoped that she would be sorted into the same house as Daphne, who was certain that she would be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, because of her parents. Estelle's parents were Gryffindors, but she didn't think she would be one. If A History was to be believed, Gryffindor favoured the brave and chivalrous. The dark haired girl felt more like a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, and Daphne had been quick to point out that they would likely end up in Slytherin due to their blood status.

Blood was an enormous matter in the wizarding world, and Estelle learned that her father and godfather had both been purebloods, while her mother would be considered a Muggleborn. Her current family was a Noble and Most Ancient House, and she hadn't missed the reverent way Daphne had spoken about it. Even the Potter family was one of the wealthiest pureblood families in the wizarding world with the Blacks right behind them. With that, it was almost guaranteed she would be a snake. However, only time could ascertain that assumption.

With her starting school in the fall, Bella had invited her sisters and their families to get reacquainted.

Narcissa had come, but her husband and son had declined the invitation. While the woman appeared uptight and snooty, it was discovered that 'Cissy' as her mother put it, was quite the socialite.

It was absolutely brilliant to meet her half cousin Nymphadora. The almost adult was a metamorphmagus and she loved to transform her face and body to entertain the younger witch. At one point, Nymph (who hated the nickname at first) had discovered that Estelle had a 'bit' of an affliction. The vampiress had been worried her new friend would start avoiding her, but that never happened. Dora didn't care that she was different and even offered a bite from time to time.

In between family visits and studying, the mother-daughter duo worked on renovating Grimmauld Place to make it inhabitable. There, they'd had to deal with not only a couple Doxy nests, but an ill mannered boggart, several cursed items and even a lethifold. Of course with her being a vampire, it was easier for her to control her fear. Other than that, it had been a much easier time removing the bitchy portrait of Walburga Black. And by mid August, it was starting to look like a proper pureblood manor.

It had been the best summer since she was born. Especially meeting new family and making a friend out of her half cousin. That, and she'd finally found a name for her new avian friend. She named her new familiar Circe.

* * *

As the end of August approached Estelle was startled her midnight reading by a few raps on the door. Who would be by the manor this late in the evening?

When the vampiress had answered the door, a very grizzled man stood at the threshold with both hands in the pockets of his trousers. His leather blazer looked to have been repaired many times with different patches of leather. It was the same story with the wizard's calf length boots.

"Is ol' Regulus around? An who's this little morsel?"

"Reggie isn't 's dead. Fenrir, this is my cousin, Estelle." Nymph piped up to introduce her relative. "She prefers Estelle. Me, I call her a bookworm or Stella. Love this little monster."

The large man gave a sniff. "Half blood it seems, but filled to the brim with magic. Hahaha, Bella got lucky to adopt you." She bared her fangs, hissing. "And a feisty baby vampire too!"

Shrinking at the sight of the massive, intimidating and broad shouldered man, the short redhead tried to manage a timid hello. She could tell that there was something inhuman about the man. But the only thing that accomplished was another slight chuckle from the wizard.

"No need to be afraid." He said as he scratched the stubble on his chin. "I know my presence is a bit unnerving with me being a werewolf an all. But I won't hurt a cutie. But do stay away during the full moon. Not entirely myself then. Think of me as an uncle if you will."

"O-Okay. Sorry for staring. Mum kept me sheltered from the think I'll get snatched away by some Dark Lord or Light fanatic," scoffed Estelle disdainfully. Ever since she'd had her scars discovered, her step mother intended to keep her from doing anything remotely dangerous. All she's had were her books. It had only been recent that she'd met Daphne and made her first friend.

A deep rumbling sound emanates from the grizzled man's chest - it was laughter. "Hahaha, spunky. I like ya kiddo. Here, I got something for ya. The lady I was going to propose to snubbed me. Bitch yelled at me for going out wit a couple blokes of mine. But here, you can have this since I don't need it anymore. "

In the thin gray velvet box lie a ebony velvet choker. The top and bottom half was a dark blue lace. A raven carved from onyx with an amethyst for The visible eye. But something was clutched by the black bird. The small teardrop gem sitting in a mithril setting of the corvid's beak sparkled with a black opal with splashes of radiant purple and indigo that reminded her of the nebulous scenes of the distant void beyond the skies on the clearest nights in August. To finish the masterpiece, the closing latch was a stylized lobster clasp hewn from possibly fourteen carat gold.

Shaking her head, Estelle gasped, "I-I cannot accept this sir. It's too much!"

Removing the accessory from it's prison, Fenrir swept the girl's hair out of the way and clasped around her neck. At first it was a mite too big, but it seemed to magically resize to adapt to the witch's petite throat.

Looking into the reflective surface of the silver lamp post, Estelle felt beautiful. The jeweled accessory fit so well with her svelte build, giving her an extremely delicate appearance. She was certainly looking like a proper lady, vampire or not.

"You look downright like a doll innit," grinned Fenrir as he slicked back his graying black hair. "Don't worry bout paying me back for it. Just seeing you wear it is precious enough." Looking around, he then said, "Since papa Reggie ain't here, I'll get going. Things to do and kids to scare. That and Andromeda and her sis don't like me round these parts. Toodles, kiddo." He gave a raspy chuckle and disapparated.

After the grizzled werewolf left, Bellatrix huffed, "Lucky bint. Greyback has never given me a present like that for no reason. It's only ever a few measly galleons and a card. Even on my birthday. Less so since I got out of Azkaban."

Estelle was in a daze, not even having heard her mother's jealous rant.

* * *

Sitting in a cozy room with a fireplace, Estelle stared at the flickering flames. Warmth radiated from the hearth, bathing her and part of the room in a yellow-orange glow.

"Stella... may I call you Stella? I know I named you Estelle, but it's a cute nickname. I'd very much like talk to you. About what happened almost two years ago."

She merely nodded and pulled the soft quilt closer to her malnourished form. She was nervous; in a new place she had never been before as well as having many things on her mind. She couldn't seem to shake the haunting expressions of hatred and betrayal as her abusers were incinerated by the flames of hell she had summoned to protect her.

Nodding timidly, the young witch answered shakily, stuttering more than a few times, "I-I can try." Estelle took a few gulps of air before continuing. "T-they barely fed me. Whenever I had the chance to steal food, I did. It was on purpose―they starved me on purpose. If I got caught taking more than what they gave me, I was punished." A sob broke out and she sniffed. "They hit me. It's always my fault if something goes wrong. I am...I was forced to do most of the cooking and cleaning since neither my aunt or uncle would do it. When I take my shirt off in front of the mirror, I can see my ribs too easily. Often covered in bruises. A-and then...then..." She couldn't bear to keep speaking.

"Go on."

Bursting into a cascade of tears, Stella wailed, "When I turned eight, things got worse. When my relatives weren't home, Dudley f-forced me to pleasure him. I was weak and him fat with muscles. He was thirteen at the time. I..." She whimpered at the thought of what had happened in the past. Her small, tiny body shook as the trauma resurfaced.

Despite she usually didn't offer reassurance in a physical manner, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the eleven year old's frail, petite form. "Aren't you glad I murdered those filthy muggles?"

With a hiccup, Estelle nodded, trying to banish those fresh memories. Bella proffered her arm, wincing as her daughter sank her fangs into her flesh

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, McGonagall looked to the elderly wizard who sat in his oval office. He quite liked the seat of power he swaggered. He would never give it up even if the Ministry had caught him cursing students. While he was the public proclaimed leader of the 'Light' during the last war, he liked to think of himself as quite cunning.

"I'm worried too, Minerva," spoke Dumbledore, faking a distressed sigh.

Said teacher grimly replied, "She hasn't sent a reply, Albus! She's been missing for two years. If she was dead, the owl would have returned straight here! What's more perplexing, is that a Miss E. Black has sent her reply, but Potter hasn't. Why did you even accept the Black daughter?!"

The wizened old man stroked his beard replied, "Perhaps...I was hoping that under her tutelage under our staff, she can be...coaxed into the Light. Shed her ties to the Dark. If we gain the Black family influence on the Wizarding world, we may just be one step closer to being finally rid of the Dark lord Voldemort. Riddle won't last another decade if we play our cards right."

"I hope so, Albus..."

* * *

It had been ages since she had seen the sunlight and frankly, Estelle wasn't a fan. An understatement if there ever was any.

King's Cross blocked a good portion of the sky, but much light still filtered through the platforms on the day of September 1st. Worse, she had been forced to dress head to toe in black and cover as much skin as possible. A scarf was used to protect her face as well as a pair of sunglasses.

Estelle walked away from her, pulling out her ticket as she did. Her stomach dropped when she read the platform number on the ticket. Platform 9 ¾ sounded like someone's idea of a joke. Estelle wondered how she had never thought to look at the ticket or ask Daphne how to get onto the platform. Her heart thudding in her chest, she walked between platforms nine and ten, trying to see if there was a magical entrance somewhere.

Her search yielded nothing, and there were only fifteen more minutes before the train would leave, and Estelle was beginning to feel a little frantic. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw an amused pair of startling blue eyes staring at her.

"Do you want to move out of my way?" the dark-skinned boy asked, an arrogant smile playing on his handsome face.

Estelle was about to move when she noticed an owl on his trolley. "Hogwarts?" she asked, hoping that her panic didn't show on her face.

"Obviously," he said. "The platform is that way."

Estelle moved out of his way and nodded at him. "After you then," she said.

He smirked at her and walked straight towards the ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten. Estelle watched with wide eyes as he disappeared a moment later. Heartened, Estelle followed him and passed through the barrier with ease, emerging out onto Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. She glanced around to see the boy who had helped her, but he had been lost in the crowd. Making a note to thank him if she saw him at Hogwarts.

Because she didn't want to deal with the whining teenagers, Estelle ended up going straight to the back of the great iron horse and settled into the very last compartment. Whilst families bothered with merry or tearful goodbyes, she was content with reading _1001 Herbs and Fungi_ which was a textbook for not only Herbology but also potions.

Finally discovering an empty compartment, Estelle sighed in relief, making sure the blinds were completely closed and secured with a shadow charm. Putting trunk into the overhead storage, she sat down and closed her eyes. This was all still so surreal.

After a moment, she reopened them and pulled out one of the advanced books her stepmother had bought for her, Moste Potente Potions. The young witch was reading the recipe for the Drought of Living Death when the compartment door opened and Daphne opened the sliding door and glared at the dark haired witch inside.

"About time you found me," she smirked to the blonde.

Slightly offended, the other witch defended, "Hey! Most first years don't sit at the back. It's supposed to be sorted by years, but I'm guessing nobody wanted to mess with such an unnerving little girl."

With a faux gasp of hurt, she pouted, "You wound me, Lady Greengrass." Both looked at each other for a full minute. Then the two of them burst into laughter.

Grabbing her robes, she changed.

"Why are you changing already? We have hours before we get to Hogwarts," asked the aloof girl as she watched the other witch shucking off her muggle clothes. Thankfully there was a lock on the sliding door and a screen for privacy.

"Robes are comfier than muggle threads," Estelle replied simply. "I like a nice healthy breeze between my privates."

The pureblood gave the ravenette an odd look, but said nothing.

Several minutes of unnerving silence drew between the two while waiting for the train to leave. A spork; a plastic spork could be used to sever the tension born of a weird comment.

The train had started lurching forward, and the two girls had been discussing the origins of the sirens from the Odyssey as being veela, when the compartment door opened again. A skinny red-haired boy stood in the doorway. He peered furtively at the two girls, especially their foreheads, before saying, "Sorry, wrong compartment," and leaving the two girls alone.

After an hour of talking and joking with each other, Stella found herself extremely tired. Within minutes, she found herself quite asleep, head in the blonde's lap.

Daphne was utterly surprised when the girl was slumbering, and on her. It was not right, as her parents told her. Improper behavior between two women. But she didn't have the heart to rouse the girl when those ebon ringlets surrounding her face like a halo. At least the blinds on all sides were down and the door locked to provide absolute privacy.

-SL-

* * *

Some time later, the pale skinned girl woken up and pulled herself off her friend's lap with a blush and a cough.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

Nobody came to bother them throughout the journey and when it got darker, they changed out of their clothes and into the school uniform. Estelle tied and untied her ponytail, feeling nervous despite her earlier words. Daphne looked a little pale too, but confident nonetheless.

Estelle finally decided to leave her shoulder-length hair down as the train began to slow down and eventually came down to a stop. The two girls left the compartment together and jumped down onto the platform.

A tall, giant of a man with bushy black hair and beard was looming above everyone at the very end of the platform. "First years, over here," he called. "First years."

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, lil lady? Mind yeh toes." The tree-sized man boomed again over the sea of heads. This giant of a man, was the academy's ground's keeper, or so she'd been told. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Estelle thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Estelle and Daphne got into an empty boat and were followed in by a girl with bushy brown hair, and a sandy-haired boy.

. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little vessels moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. The tiny boats rounded a point of land to show Hogwarts. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

Huge, an enormous pile of dove gray stone, it's hundreds of windows filled with warm light, it's turrets raking the stars, it's pennants fluttering in the night air, massively magical, the castle perched atop a lakeside cliff. Harriet felt something, something wonderful, something like the feeling she had when her wand picked her. Magic filled her, warm in her heart, tingling in her fingers. Beside her Daphne gasped, "Did you feel that?" Estelle nodded, smiling.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of Estelle that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. It seemed that the rebellious amphibian would rather seek respite in the mud than with the round faced boy.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The pudgy faced kid nodded.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

Standing on the threshold was a brief moment. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Estelle's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. At least, not while she's watching.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid in a way too proud tone.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it and then some. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Estelle could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She paused for a moment before continuing: "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on the redhead's smudged nose. Estelle nervously tried to sweep her hair under control from it's normally wild waviness. Like her mother, her curls did whatever they liked.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Estelle swallowed.

A few soon to be students chattered whilst they waited. She had no such intention and pretended to be interested in the rough hewn masonry.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Estelle got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with a scrawny redheaded boy behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Estelle had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Estelle looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open into the heavens.

Estelle quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years.

The plain, little stool beckoned her attention. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia nor Narcissa wouldn't have let it in the house. Upon the surface, sat a ragged hat obnoxious in fashion like the costumes muggles wore to go trick or treating. A rip near the brim opened wide and it...began to sing!

' _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

With a silent deadpan, the young orphaned witch thought, 'That was the shittiest, most out of tune song I have ever heard. The Headmaster must be delusional to have this on the day we arrive. What kind of impression does he think it'll give us? It better not become an annual thing.'

Estelle's mental beration was interrupted as the first adult witch she met in the institution spoke again.

"When I call your name, step forward to the stage and place the Sorting Hat upon your head to be sorted into either of the following houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin," spoke the matronly woman with obvious authority. "Abbott, Hannah."

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Estelle saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Estelle could see what was probably the red headed boys's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Hopefully the others weren't as aesthetically challenged if she were to end up a snake herself.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Estelle noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Estelle in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the talking cap finally declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. A redheaded boy groaned.

Like she had said in Diagon Alley, Daphne Greengrass had indeed ended up in Slytherin. Hopefully they wouldn't be separated. She liked the spunky blonde.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. Estelle honestly didn't expect anything else from the slippery ferret that was her step brother. Their entire family on both sides minus a few anomalies had been Slytherins.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Black, Estelle!"

She found it quite odd that she hadn't been called before the Bones girl; after all, she had a surname before the rest of those whom had been sorted. Or maybe she had merely been forgotten. However, none of the audience seemed to think anything of it, and had opted to chat to friends instead.

No one seemed to have ever heard of her. She loved the lack of interest from the crowd sitting at the four long tables. When she'd first been picked up by Bellatrix, she had been told that the magical world knew her as Holly Potter, the Girl who Lived. But since she had been turned, any traces of the unsightly scar on her forehead had faded and altogether vanished. She was just another body amongst the masses. That, and Neville Longbottom had taken the spotlight instead when she was believed to be dead.

Because she sat on the stool, Estelle didn't see the reaction of the staff at the Teacher's High Table. To them, she was an exact copy of Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most wanted serial killers who worked for the Dark Lord. What was more pressing was that Black was the Ancient house which she had hailed from.

When the sorting hat fell onto her head, she frowned. It stank like the inside of Kreacher's filthy pillowcase when he got too close. And thanks to her enhanced sense of smell, it was ten times as worse for her than her mum or her aunt who occasionally stopped by.

' _You indignant whelp! I am a noble artifact of this fine establishment!'_ scoffed a gravelly Scottish brogue.

" _What the fuck?!"_ hissed the young girl, quite surprised the old rag had spoken directly into her mind.

The Sorting Hat tutted, ' _Watch your language young lady! I can hear your innermost thoughts-Quit calling me a piece of rubbish!'_ Estelle giggled and sobered. ' _Yes, I know what you are, miss Black. You're the first vampire I've had the displeasure of rifling through their head. Not an easy feat with your wonderfully strong natural mental shields of yours. Shame no one will get to see those beautiful emerald eyes of yours again. Lily was the same. Although, I'll admit Bella had some unique lilac colored eyes. Shame that she's in hiding._

" _You won't tell anyone who my mother is?"_ she asked before the hat could go on.

With a sigh, the old Hat replied, ' _Normally, I report the more alarming things to Albus- the headmaster to keep the school safe. But seeing as you seem to have excellent self control, so I'll keep silent on the matter. Unless you plan on attacking students in their sleep.'_

" _Thank you. I don't want people finding out a monster lives among human children. That'd be very detrimental to my plans. Now, get your moldy ass moving and place me wherever I best belong.'_ Estelle was relieved that her condition was safe for the time being.

She grew irritated when the internal hat began to hum a very annoying tune as it pondered something.

' _Ambitious little tart, aren't you?'_ teased the Sorting Hat snidely. ' _Queen of the Undead or Empress of Dark Creatures eh? Not bad little fledgling. Plenty of thirst for power...but what's this? A hunger for knowledge and a determination to prove yourself. Quite the conundrum, where to put you...'_

" _Just get it over with, you moldy sack of shit,"_ hissed the impatient ebon haired girl. " _And maybe I won't be tempted to 'accidentally' set you on fire. Never know when someone may accidentally throw a candle at you. Or a misfire of a nasty curse..."_

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the old hat, fearing for his boring life.

After she joined the green and silver clad table and found an empty seat next to Daphne, the sorting resumed for a bit longer.

The Slytherin table cheered for their final addition and as he took the seat opposite hers, Blaise Zabini caught Estelle's eyes and winked. Estelle felt herself blush slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Daphne, but before she could ask, the elderly wizard at the centre of the High Table stood up. He had long silver hair and beard, and he was wearing resplendent  
purple robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school," he beamed. "I would like to say a few words: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak. Thank You!"

Eventually, the food cleared and dessert appeared. Estelle ate her ice cream and listened to the conversations around her. Draco Malfoy was talking about his father, while Pansy Parkinson and Daisy Moon were hanging onto his every word.

Blaise Zabini was quiet, though he kept shooting slightly amused looks at Estelle every time their eyes met. Estelle had a thousand questions about him, but she didn't think she wanted to talk to him when everyone was still around.

Dumbledore stood up again when the dessert cleared. "Now that we have enjoyed the delicious feast, it's time for yearly announcements." There was a pair of groans from the Gryffindor table that Dumbledore seemed to ignore. "The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. And this year, as is the third floor corridor on the right hand side, unless one wishes to die a painful and horrible death."

Estelle's ears pricked up at that, and she saw confused looks on most people's faces which let her know that it was an unusual announcement.

"Magic is banned in the corridors," continued Dumbledore. "Quidditch tryouts will be held in the third week. Contact your House Captain or Madame Hooch for more information. And this year, we have a new Defense the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell."

There was raucous applause, particularly from the Slytherin table as the twiggy wizard waved. Even the other three houses seemed happy to have him. Estelle wonder who had been teaching in his absence.

The applause died down, and Dumbledore beamed at the students. "And now, let us sing the school song," he said.

Estelle personally thought the song was a bad idea since everyone was singing in their own tunes. But Dumbledore seemed pleased and clapped loudly when they were done. "Off to bed with you!" he said. "Chop, chop!"

"First years, follow me," a tall brunette said. She had a gleaming badge on her robes that said she was a prefect.

Daphne and Estelle fell into step with other Slytherin first years as the prefect led them towards the dungeon. Estelle tried to memorise the exact path so that navigation wouldn't be a trouble. They reached a green-lit corridor that made them realise that they were underneath the Black Lake.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Ceres," the prefect said and the door swung open.

The common room was cosy and comfortable with green and silver decorations everywhere. "This is the Slytherin common room," the prefect commanded. "Sit down!"

The first years exchanged looks but sat down in a group near the fireplace. The prefect's eyes swept over them. "I am Vera Lancaster, the fifth year prefect," she looked to her right and pointed at a tall, dark-haired boy. "This is Hector Runcorn, the other fifth year prefect."

"First off, congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin," said Hector. "It is the house of the cunning and the ambitious and has housed wizards such as Merlin. It goes without saying that we have a reputation to uphold. We have won the House Cup for the past six years and we will keep doing so. Anyone found to be jeopardising that, will be dealt with by us. And we don't take kindly to tomfoolery that costs points for the House."

"What that means is stick with your own and don't cause trouble," said Vera. "And now for dorms. You lot are on the fourth floor down. Boys on the right and girls

on the left. Hop to it."

The students filed into the door leading to the dorms. On the fourth floor down, they reached a split in the path and Estelle followed Daphne to the left. The girls' dormitory had six beds in a semi-circular formation. Estelle found her trunk at a bed near one end of the room, with Daphne next to her. Their luggage was already waiting for them.

"This is brilliant," said Estelle.

"I agree," said Daphne. "We should unpack before we turn in for the night."  
Estelle nodded and the girls started unpacking their trunks. Clothes, both wizarding and Muggle, were folded up in the dressers near their beds. When Estelle had finally undressed for the night, Daphne looked at Estelle curiously.

"So, what's the story with you and Zabini?" she asked. At Estelle's surprised look, she rolled her eyes. "You two kept exchanging looks all throughout dinner."

"There is no story," said Estelle. "Not really. He just helped me find the platform, that's all."

"Uh-huh," said Daphne, like she didn't fully believe her. "Alright then, we should turn in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Estelle as she slipped into one of the two beds near the window that gave a view into the depths of the Black Lake in the dormitory.

Before she could go to bed, her head of house peeked into the room she shared with two other girls. "Miss Black, the Headmaster would like to speak to you." Snape's voice was cold and curt.

With a grumble, the vampiress threw on a robe over her nightgown. "What do you what?" her voice was strained. "I've been up for thirty consecutive hours and could use some sleep.

McGonagall added, "Don't worry this won't take long."

At first, she was worried that someone had already found out that she was a vampire. But they couldn't have known. She hadn't been inside the school during the day time yet. Or fed yet.

In an unused classroom a little bit away from the dungeons, she found herself being confronted by what appeared to be the entire staff.

"Well?" she snapped, quite irritated.

Snape curled a lip, obviously wanting to punish the girl for her lack of respect.

The wizened old man who had a grand imitation of Father Christmas spoke up. "It has come to our attention that you are certainly quite the oddity. Many of our new additions to the student body were quite expected. However, you are not. Minerva, do you remember penning a letter to Ms Black?"

Again, the stern witch in the green robes was nearby. "No, Albus, I do not. But you must be aware that I use magic to write out the first year letters. I merely direct the quill. I don't understand why this is an issue. But she..."

The headmaster spoke up, interrupting his colleague. "It's not common for a letter addressed to someone without an address to find it's way to it's recipient. Without a proper home address, it would simply be returned to the sender. This begs an even more important query. Who are your parents? How were you raised. Where is it you live?"

"None of your goddamn business old man!" she snarled testily. First day and personal questions were already being rapid fired at her.

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange, isn't it?" asked a greasy haired man with a hooked nose.

"How? How did you know?"

"You're the spitting image of her. Except younger, less gaunt and very beautiful," replied the shortest wizard in the room with an excited squeak. "She was always such a fantastic duelist in her time at Hogwarts."

The half-goblin wizard seemed to want to keep talking, but he was waved off by his employer. "Bellatrix may be your guardian as disturbing as I am to discover, but you don't carry her features. Not all of them. Perhaps there is something you are not telling us?"

"You know what? Fine. I'll tell you. My birth parents were James and Lily Potter. According to my current mother, Bellatrix Black, they were in hiding for some reason and then got murdered by a psychopathic madman. Then some mental retard sticks me into a muggle home of abuses pieces of trash and attempted rapists. Ha, at least they're dead now. Mum has happily raised me. I'm happy with my family, so don't you dare try to interfere," She huffs."Now if you excuse me, I need to get some sleep if I want to function properly for the first day of classes."

Estelle didn't wait to be dismissed- she simply left.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Everyone who has followed this fic or left a review for the previous chapter, I'm quite grateful. I would love to see more reviews. Au revoir~**_


	3. Her Reign begins

**A/N: Once again, I'd love to thank all of you for the follows, favorites and feedback!**

 **And just to clear something up: yes this is a Femslash!**

* * *

 **Act III**

At breakfast Estelle marveled at the sheer number of owls flooding the hall with packages for new and veteran students. No doubt, their parents were sending their children anything they'd forgotten to pack or sweets.

A grey barred owl landed on her shoulder and she tried to not wince. She failed miserably as she accepted the letter in it's beak. When she tried to keep eating, said bird of prey pilfered one of the maple glazed sausages on her plate. Despite She wasn't going to eat it anyways, she still gave a disapproving look and broke the the wax seal and read.

 _Good morning Stella. I hope you slept well._

 _My snooty little sister tells me you became a Slytherin like the rest of the family. It's a mite bit unexpected. Or maybe it was entirely expected. My other sister was sure you would be in Gryffindor like my womanizing cousin or your birth father. Or even God forbid, a Hufflepuff. Everyone from our House has been a Slytherin. Except my cousin Sirius. Somehow, he ended up as a Lion. Bah. At least you aren't a Hufflepuff my dear brat. That would have been most disgraceful. Have a pleasant year and don't be afraid to write to me often. If you see a blonde ponce, tell him Auntie B says hello._

 _Love, your crazy bitch of a mum_

 _P.S; Always remember to 'eat'. I don't need a letter home about you making a scene._

A few vials of red liquid had been sent in a small box attached to the letter. It didn't take a genius to know it was Bellatrix's blood.

It was harder than expected, she had realized, to pretend to eat. The vampiress didn't think it was so difficult to have her housemates believe she was getting the nutrition she needed.

* * *

"What were you reading this morning, Estelle?"

With a pinch to the bridge of her nose, Estelle replied. "Just a letter from home. Mum explaining that she was pleased I wasn't a Hufflepuff or a lion like my uncle. She also sent me a few potions I'd need." The last bit was a lie, but the dark skinned boy didn't need to know what it really was.

"Makes sense," shrugged Blaise, as they went to their respective dorms and met back up a few minutes later to walk to Charms together.

Most of the Ravenclaws were already there, so the three of them found a place right at the front. Estelle ended up in the middle, with Daphne and Blaise on either side of her. She had no idea why Blaise had decided to join them, but he seemed nice enough, so she didn't particularly mind.

Professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw, taught Charms. He was tiny and extremely enthusiastic. After taking the roll, he asked them questions about the first chapter of their textbook. Estelle was surprised at how many students from both houses answered questions correctly. She counted at least thirty points gained between the two houses. Flitwick was simply delighted.

He then got them started on theory of wand movements and made them take notes. By the end of the lesson, Estelle felt like she had found one of her favourite subjects.

* * *

Transfiguration was a difficult subject, as Estelle had deduced during the summer when she'd read the book, but she was positive that she was going to enjoy it. There were possible endless applications for the art and she intended to discover those no one else had yet to try.

Unfortunately, the class was with Gryffindor, which brought Estelle back to Longbottom. She had no idea why she disliked the boy so much without ever having even met him properly, but she just did. She thought that it had something to do with how he enjoyed his fame that had been brought to him at the cost of his parent's sanity.

As she stepped into the room, she noticed the cat sitting stock still on the desk. It seemed to watch her every movement sternly. Most felines were either wary of her, terrified or simply chose to ignore her presence. ' _What an odd cat,'_ she mused.

With a smirk and a soft hum, Estelle strode up to the front of the empty classroom. When she was practically flush to the oak furniture, she reached out with a pale hand to stroke behind its' ears.

Said creature appeared perturbed by the student's gentle touch, but could help it and began to purr.

With a little triumphant chuckle, Estelle murmured, "Ah, you like that, don't you? Just like any other animal. You pretend to not like it, but you can't deny your desires. Such a shame you don't get stroked very often. Feel free to come to me whenever you like. Perhaps in the Library when there are few people around. Plus, nobody can really distinguish you in this form since they only see you transform once in the First year. Right, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall's head snapped up and looked at her in surprise. Stella had to giggle; she had never seen a cat seem so surprised.

"You really need to work on your acting Professor. You may fool everyone else, but to an animal lover, it's easy to see past your act. An admirable performance, but not a magnum opus yet," chortled the Vampiress. She winked at the Professor and left to take her seat in the third row.

It was almost time for class to start when Daphne and Blaise sat down in the Transfiguration classroom, and they had the misfortune to be in the row directly behind the Boy-Who-Lived and his posse. Estelle only recognised the redhead Weasley boy among them, though there did appear to also be a sandy-haired Irishman, and a pair of giggly girls.

One of those girls turned around and looked at the Slytherins as they sat down, before whispering something to the other girl who also turned around and giggled at Blaise.

Blaise scowled and ignored them, his face the very mask of pure arrogance. Their giggling alerted Longbottom, and he turned around as well. When he saw Estelle, he raised his eyebrows.

"You're Black, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Estelle shortly, as people around them quieted down to listen.

"Really didn't expect you to end up being a Slytherin, with Sirius having once been in my own house," said Longbottom, stressing the possessiveness of 'my'. "But, that's not important." He glanced at Daphne and Blaise on either side of her before looking back at Estelle. "You don't have to be around them if you don't want to be. You can join us." He held out a pudgy hand for her to shake.

Estelle looked at the hand and then up at him. It looked like the boy had blood that would give her diabetes. "Thank you, but I am perfectly capable of deciding who I want to be around," she said clearly.

Longbottom's face went bright red as most of the Gryffindors gasped at the outright rejection of the Boy-Who-Lived, while the Slytherins looked fascinated.

Neville shook himself a little and smirked nastily. "Pity you are not smart enough to know to pick the right side, Black," he said, withdrawing his hand. "Have fun in the dungeons. I hope you get frostbite in the winter."

Estelle ignored him, and fortunately, Professor McGonagall chose that moment to march into the classroom. She started by lecturing them about Transfiguration and what it involved before going around the class and asking questions. Like Charms, the Slytherins were once again adept at answering questions but unlike Ravenclaw, the Gryffindors were grossly underprepared. Estelle was amused to find out that Longbottom's neck turned redder with every point that Slytherin gained.

Estelle liked both the subject and the teacher immensely. Professor McGonagall was strict, fair and praised good work. When Estelle turned her matchstick pointy and silver towards the end of the lesson, she awarded her fifteen points and a small smile. The only other one who came close was Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired Gryffindor seated right at the front.

At the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall asked Estelle and Hermione to stay behind and gave them both a Chocolate Frog each for their good work. Hermione looked absurdly pleased and was bright pink as she thanked Professor McGonagall and left. Professor McGonagall told Estelle that she had her father's talent at Transfiguration. Estelle was pleased and silently vowed to work hard in all of her classes. She was still miffed that they had wrenched her secret out of her on the first night.

At lunch, the Great Hall was buzzing with the news of the first interaction between Potter and Longbottom. Estelle received several hostile looks from all three tables, but the Slytherin table was positively beaming at her as she sat down.

"Good job on pissing off three-quarters of the school," said Blaise with a smirk as he cut up his steak.

Estelle scowled at him and took a drink of water. It was one of the few things that didn't cause her to vomit. Most liquids were fine for her even if they gave. Her no nutrition. "Didn't realise that telling Longbottom to leave me alone meant a declaration of war," she said sarcastically.

"They'll get over it," said Daphne comfortingly. "His ego is bruised and it'll heal in time."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along, young Black," butted in Jason Whitman, the sixth year prefect. "Your loyalty to the House is noted though."

Estelle looked at people around him nodding along at his words and shrugged. She caught the eye of Draco Malfoy, who hadn't really associated himself with her before. When lunch was over and the first year Slytherins had to go to Astronomy, Malfoy walked up to them.

"Black," he said. "Don't get ahead of yourself. No matter what, I know where your blood comes from and I'm not impressed."

Estelle assessed him with narrowed eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that, Malfoy, considering it is my life's goal to impress you," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. She leaned in a little bit closer, letting her eyes flash crimson briefly and returning the stormy irises of her glamour. "Speak of my blood again, and you'll find yours outside your body."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Blaise turn to hide his smirk as Malfoy went pink. "Stick with your own, Black," he said and stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"What a truly horrible person," said Estelle, wondering he's taste like wax or a ferret. Humans were prey after all.

"You can bring him to heel if you want, you know," said Daphne. Estelle gave her a curious look. "His mother's a Black. And wasn't one of your ancestors a Black too? You're related to him by blood and magic, and as the head of the family, you can yank his leash."

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard anything beyond that git being related to me," said Estelle, making a disgusted face.

Blaise laughed outright as Daphne shook her head fondly.

"Besides, why would he even come and talk to me? Somehow I don't think he was sticking up for Longbottom," said Estelle.

"He was establishing dominance," said Blaise. "There is an uncontested prince of Slytherin in each generation. Malfoy thought he had it in the bag until you came along."

"I'm the Slytherin prince?" asked Estelle, amused.

"You're a good contender for it," corrected Daphne. "The Prince is chosen by our peers. Or by magic."

"Magic?" repeated Estelle.

"Yeah, but that hasn't happened for over fifty years," said Daphne. "They've had other Slytherin 'Princes' but they were based on how much money they had, how much power they wielded and what kind of blood they had."

"You're richer than Malfoy," said Blaise. "Your title holds more water. Your blood might not be what's expected but no one can deny that your mother was a talented witch of her time. And the fact that you just blew off Longbottom tells the rest of the house that you won't kowtow to the Light. Trust me, you have no competition when it comes to being the prince of the house."

"What the hell do I do about that?" asked Estelle, raising her eyebrows as her amusement faded. "And how the hell do people know I'm a half blood?"

"I think we'll find out soon," said Daphne.

Estelle nodded absently, her mind whirling with the day's events. Astronomy was dull. Professor Sinistra was a good enough teacher but the subject itself held no interest for Estelle.

Herbology turned out to be fun but yet again it was just a lot of dirty work. Professor Sprout was cheery and helpful and protected her plants fiercely.

At the end of their first day, Daphne, Blaise and Estelle sat at a table near the window in the library and worked through their pile of homework. All of them were intensely competitive by nature and having a mind equal to theirs to compete meant that they were working hard. They did have frequent interruptions in the form of students pausing near their table to stare at Estelle. The three of them decided to keep ignoring it, a task which was not very easy to accomplish.

When they returned to the Slytherin common room just before curfew, they saw that the common room was full. It went silent when Estelle walked in. Without a word, Blaise and Daphne took her books and bag and stepped slightly away.

Vera stood up and walked up to Estelle. "Estelle A. L. Black," she said clearly. "Prove your worth."

With a sweep of Vera's wand, the common room seemed to expand and a space was cleared out in front of Estelle. To her surprise, the Bloody Baron floated out of the floor and considered Estelle over the top of his nose.

"Wait!" shouted a voice from the crowd. "I contest her right to this honour. She's a half blood."

Eyes flashing, Estelle turned to glare at Malfoy. The Bloody Baron turned his gaze on Malfoy and then sniffed slightly, clearly dismissing him. Malfoy went bright pink with anger.

The Blood Baron raised his arm towards Estelle and touched her forehead. It was an unpleasant sensation, like being doused in ice cold water, but to everyone watching, it seemed like silver ribbons were erupting from the place where the ghost had made contact with Estelle's head. The shimmering ribbons surrounded Estelle's form and a small glow started over her heart. For Estelle, the cold passed and intense warmth started building in her chest.

She closed her eyes and opened them, and the ribbons around her had turned to shimmering silver snakes. Estelle opened her mouth, and melodic hissing sounds escaped her mouth.

The snakes started shimmering brighter and the light enveloped Estelle brightly enough to make everyone look away. When they looked back, they saw Estelle standing in front of the Bloody Baron, apparently unharmed but looking slightly dazed.

"It didn't work," said Malfoy finally, sounding gleeful.

In the next moment, the Bloody Baron sank into a deep gentlemanly bow in front of Estelle. "It's an honour, Lady Peverell."

He stood back up and vanished. Silence hung in the air, until Vera stepped up once more. "The magic has accepted her," she said, her voice a little bit hoarse as if from shock.

"The House has too," added Jason, as people started nodding quickly. "It is her right by birth it seems."

"I haven't," interrupted Malfoy scathingly.

"Then you'd better start," said Jason, shooting him a glare. "Need I remind you that magic has chosen our Prince for the first time in half a century? Or have you forgotten your history lessons, Malfoy?"

"We don't know if it worked," said Malfoy. "My father was the Prince and his ceremony makes no mention of ribbons and snakes or anything like what happened today."

"Idiot boy," snapped Hector Runcorn. "The ceremony that chose your father was the House vote. This was more than that. Didn't you hear what the Bloody Baron called her? She's Lady Peverell, heiress of a once extinct line."

Malfoy went slightly pale for a moment, before shaking his head and argued, "She's a half-blood. And a girl, at that. She can't be the prince."

"Lady Peverell," said Vera, turning to Estelle. "How do you wish to deal with this imbecile?"

All eyes turned to Estelle, and instinctively, she said, "Toujours pur."

There were a few gasps, and Estelle swore she heard Blaise chuckle, as an ugly grimace appeared on Malfoy's face. Without uttering a single word, he stalked off towards the dorms, Crabbe and Goyle ambling after him.

"Good riddance," muttered Daphne.

Vera smirked. "Indeed," she said and turned to Estelle. "I assume you will be tired after that. I apologise but we were unprepared for a magical acceptance. Do you want me to show you to your quarters?"

"My quarters?" asked Estelle, slightly stunned.

"This way, Lady Peverell," said Vera, nodding towards the portrait of Merlin that hung in the common room. It was a large portrait extending from the floor to the ceiling and covering nearly half the wall. Vera placed a hand on it and looked at Estelle.

"Only you can enter," she said.

Estelle stepped towards it and touched it. To her surprise, her hand passed right through. She glanced back to see the rest of the house and her friends watching in fascination as she stepped inside.

Instantly, she found herself inside a wide sitting room, not unlike the Slytherin common room. The hardwood floors were covered by a plush forest green carpet. There was a large fireplace in the corner with blazing fire in it. Comfortable sofas and armchairs were arranged near the fireplace and an ornate desk was set up near the wide glass window looking into the depths of the Black Lake.

There were three doors leading to different parts, and Estelle discovered the one on the left leading to a small kitchen and dining area, while the one next to it appeared to be an empty training room. The final door led into a bedroom. A large four-poster bed with silver sheets and green hangings dominated the majority of the room. There was a large walk-in wardrobe and Estelle was surprised to find her clothes were already neatly arranged inside. The wardrobe led into a bathroom that was almost as big as the room, with marble floors, a big shower, a sunken bath, and a washbasin and toilet.

When she walked back out into the living room, she was surprised to see a tiny creature waiting for her. She had never seen one of them in person before but she remembered the picture from a book. It was a house elf.

When it saw Estelle, it snapped to attention and bowed deeply. "Prince Black," said the house elf. "I is Spritzy."

"Hello, Spritzy," said Estelle carefully. "Are you the elf for the Prince's position?"

Spritzy nodded. "Spritzy is loyal to Prince Black," she chirped.

"What about the other Princes?" asked Estelle cautiously.

"Each Prince be having their own elf, mistress," said Spritzy. "Spritzy is loyal to no one but Prince Black."

"Okay," said Estelle, finding that her goals would be even easier to attain with her new position. "Good to know."

"Will mistress be wanting the Prince letter?" asked Spritzy.

"Sure," said Estelle uncertainly. "Bring it here while I deal with something."

Spritzy vanished with a crack, and Estelle walked back out through the portrait. People were still around but they went silent when they saw Estelle emerge.

"Is everything alright, Lady Peverell?" asked Vera.

"Yes," said Estelle. "I just wanted to let you all know that I am honoured and in the coming days, we will be having several conversations, I expect. But tonight, I'm really tired, so you must excuse me while I retire."

"Of course," nodded Jason. "You heard her. Clear off. We've got plenty of time to sort through stuff."

"Thank you," said Estelle. She walked up to Daphne and Blaise and gathered her books and bag. After gathering her trunk, she sniffed, "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Right," said Blaise. "And well done, Estelle. I believe Slytherin will do excellent under your rule."

"Yeah," nodded Daphne. "You did really well."

Estelle smiled at them appreciatively and went back inside her quarters. Spritzy was waiting for her and she immediately took her books and bag away.

"The letter, mistress," said Spritzy, nodding at a thick envelope sitting on the table next to the comfortable armchair by the fire. There was also a fresh pot of tea and some chocolate biscuits in a tray next to it.

She sank into the chair, groaning in relief as Spritzy poured her some tea. Estelle opened the envelope and pulled out the yellowed parchment from it.

 _My Prince,_

 _I hope you realise the full extent of this honour. I do not choose lightly, and you are a choice made by magic's consideration. Do not let me down or there will be a reckoning._

You may have heard tale of what your new mantle is, or what it means, but allow me to dispel the rumours and set the record straight.

 _When I founded this great House, I wished to name a champion for it. This champion would be a warrior, a guide, a friend, a leader, and a light in the darkness that is the world. As the Prince, these responsibilities are yours._

 _You may keep your identity a secret if that is what you wish, but know that you cannot remain in the shadows forever. Your House will now look to you for leadership and guidance and it is up to you to lead the charge. How you do that is up to you._

 _My advice to you, is that you must listen to all but use your judgment to make a decision. Build a network of spies who will report to you, create a line of defence, and most importantly, protect the House and the school._

 _Chosen by magic as you are, I trust that you are capable. If you need guidance yourself, remember that you were chosen for a reason, and there are no right or wrong decisions. The only wrong decision is the one you do not make. I wish you the best, my Prince._

 _Sincerely,  
_ _ **Salazar Slytherin**_

A waifish smile spread across her lips. Not soon after, it morphed into the mad grin of a truly devious woman beyond her years. If it were not late into the evening, there was no doubt she would have been laughing at the fortunate events that merely handed her the pieces.

Tomorrow, she would figure out who was best at what. How to align said pawns to be not only a strong offense but an impenetrable defense. To determine who was an ally, an asset or a disposable tool; to whom would disrupt her regime, her enemies both public, hidden and yet to be known.

For now, she knew that Daphne was her Queen. The blonde had a devious streak in her persona and that of her frigid mask. Sly like a fox, but just as refined as a crane.

After a few more minutes of deliberation, the vampire got to work, scribbling ideas down on a piece of parchment. The grin on her face never diminished once as she worked.

* * *

Estelle was exhausted when she woke up the next day. Despite what she had told everyone, she had spent half the night awake making plans and asking Spritzy to fetch her books when she found herself at a loss. She had finally shuffled to bed at 3 am, and was up three hours later to get dressed for breakfast. Spritzy offered to bring her breakfast in bed, but Estelle needed to address the House before breakfast. That and she didn't actually need to eat.

Sure enough, there were several people, including the four prefects waiting near the portrait when she walked out.

"Good morning," she said, making them jump slightly due to her sudden appearance. The young Prince was deceptively quiet. They wished her good morning, and Estelle smiled a little. "I know there's a lot we have to get through, but tonight, after curfew, I'd like to speak with all the prefects," she said.

"Of course," said Vera. "We'll be here."

"Excellent," said Estelle, rubbing her palms together. She found Daphne and Blaise waiting for her, and she smiled at them as they headed to breakfast together.

"You look like hell," said Blaise, as Daphne smacked his arm.

"I was up half the night," said Estelle, stifling a yawn behind her hand. "Speaking of, I need a favour from you two."

"M'lady, you do know that you can just order us to do what you want, right?" asked Daphne, slightly amused.

"I'm quite aware, my darling peons," said Estelle with a smirk of a muffled snicker. "But I don't want to order you around, yet."

"That's sweet," said Blaise, rolling his eyes. "What do you need?"

"Anything you can find about the Peverell family," said Estelle, lowering her voice a little.

Daphne and Blaise exchanged a look. "Estelle, that is a little bit complicated," said Daphne delicately.

"Why? Is it a secret?" asked Estelle. There hadn't been any books on the Peverell line when she stayed with her adopted mother. The only mention she'd seen this far was in a copy of the collection of fairytales called 'Beedle and the Bard' which had a small story about the Tale of the Three brothers.

"On the contrary, there's almost too much information," said Blaise with a twinge of frustration. "The Peverell family is ancient, and because of that, almost every pureblood family will have some sort of a connection to it. The chances of finding a connection to you will be nigh impossible."

"But the family itself died out years ago," interrupted Daphne. "Until, well, you."

"Me?" asked Estelle.

"The fact that the Bloody Baron acknowledged you as the lady of the family, it means that you are the current heiress," said Blaise.

"And as such, you need to contact Gringotts as soon as you can," said Daphne. "I'm almost certain they'd know something about that."

Estelle nodded slowly as they sat down to eat breakfast, noting absently that others in the House nodded respectfully as she sat down. "I'm meeting with the prefects after curfew in my quarters," said Estelle, dishing up eggs, toast and beans onto her plate. Sadly they would go uneaten. "I'd like you two to be there."

Blaise paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, while Daphne nearly choked on the bacon she had just bit into.

"What?" asked Estelle, noting their shock.

"You...you really want us there?" asked Daphne incredulously.

"I value your advice and I could use it," shrugged Estelle, pretending to eat her breakfast. When neither of her friends were looking, she fished out the vial and downed the crimson contents immediately. A flush remained on her cheeks for a moment before her expression returned to a soft stoicism.

Daphne and Blaise exchanged a look. "Thank you," said Daphne finally. "That means a lot, Estelle. It really does."

Estelle looked surprised at the emotion in her voice. She looked at Blaise, whose usual arrogant face was almost calculating.

"Your trust honours me, my prince," said Blaise, in a very low voice. "I shall not let you down."

Estelle gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you," she said. "Both of you."

The three of them returned to their breakfast, slight smiles on all of their faces. The rest of the day was quite eventful. They had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor and it was a class that both Daphne and Blaise had been looking forward to. But Professor Quirrell was an awful teacher and his very presence made Estelle squirm, for reasons she couldn't say. It took a lot to make even a vampire uncomfortable.

Longbottom and his posse deliberately sat away from Estelle and her friends, which did improve her mood quite a bit. However, throughout the duration of the class, she saw them muttering to each other and dissolving into silent laughter while pointing at Hermione Granger, who looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"I just feel bad for her," said Estelle, as she walked with Blaise and Daphne to the dungeons for their Potions lesson.

Blaise snorted but didn't say anything. Daphne, on the other hand, shrugged. "The Hat chose to put her in the house of the brave. If she's got guts, she'll fight back," she said pragmatically.

"Yeah, well, going up against Longbottom and his posse isn't exactly a fair fight," muttered Estelle as a few Gryffindor upperclassmen glared at her as she passed.

"It's not about the fight being fair," interjected Blaise, his blue eyes glinting. "Few things in life are actually fair. The only difference is that there are people who know how to make things fair for themselves, and then there's everyone else who laments at the unfairness of it all. It's how you make use of the situation that matters."

Estelle thought about his words as they took their places in their Potions classroom. Potions turned out to be an interesting class. Having Slytherin and Gryffindor in the same class was explosive enough without adding delicate potions and ingredients to the mix.

The rivalry was legendary and it would certainly prove a challenge to circumvent the feud. But that's what half the fun was.

* * *

All throughout Astronomy the previous evening, Estelle considered the possibility of befriending Hermione. She had no idea why the girl was stuck on her mind. Then again, she appeared to be one of the smarter people in their year, and had an enemy in common with Estelle. And Salazar's letter had indeed mentioned building up a network of spies.

Later in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall set them back on transfiguring the match into a needle. This time, Estelle succeeded, earning ten points for Slytherin. Hermione did it ten minutes later, and Professor McGonagall set them both the harder task of turning a cup into a goblet.

This gave Estelle just the chance to talk to Hermione. She looked a little wary when Estelle smiled and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to try first?" asked Estelle.

"No, you go first," said Hermione. "You are better."

There was a bitter note in her tone, and Estelle nearly smiled at that. She was competitive, which was a point in her favour.

"Alright," said Estelle. She said the incantation, and the cup went from china to crystal, though it very much remained a cup.

Hermione looked impressed and tried it on her own cup, which didn't change at all. She huffed in frustration, and Estelle raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push your magic," she said sensibly. "Magic is about more than waving your wand and saying some words. Just stay calm as you do it."

Hermione took a deep breath and seemed to listen to Estelle. When she said the words, the cup turned into a crystal cup, though it was certainly a little opaque like china.

"Good," praised Estelle. She tried it on her own cup once more, and the cup grew a stem like a goblet, though it was very much still a crystal cup.

Hermione went again, but her cup remained unchanged. "It's no good," she huffed. "Yours is better."

That gave Estelle just the opening that she needed. "Do you want to practice after class?" she asked. "My friends and I study in the library every evening."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked, as if she suspected that Estelle was trying to make fun of her. "But you're a Slytherin."

"And you're a Gryffindor," said Estelle. "I fail to see what difference it makes."

Hermione went red. "I don't know," she said uncertainly.

Estelle felt a stab of annoyance. "Fine," she shrugged. "I was just offering." She went back to working on the cup, and from the corner of her eye, saw Hermione bite her lip thoughtfully.

"Okay," said Hermione finally. "I'd love to study together."

Estelle raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Fine," she said. "Meet us in the library after dinner then." She said the incantation at her cup and it transformed into a perfect crystal goblet. A feeling of pride swelled up inside her chest. It seemed even death did not quell emotion as much she was informed would happen.

* * *

"Still can't believe you are doing this," muttered Blaise at dinner. "I understand getting her on our side, but why do we have to study with her every evening?"

"You have seen her in classes for two days now," said Estelle. "She is smart."

"Yet a Muggleborn," he said.

"So was my uncle," said Estelle stonily. "As much of a quack he is, Ted's not too shabby of a muggleborn. At least he makes Aunt Andy happy."

Blaise looked a little startled, and Daphne rolled her eyes. "Ignore Blaise," she told Estelle. "His prejudice gets the better of him sometimes. It's a product of how he was raised."

"I am going to do this and if you don't want any part of it, then you are free to stay out of it," said Estelle.

"I don't know about him, but I'm sticking with you," said Daphne, grinning for a moment. "You're right. Granger has brains, and she's a good witch, despite her blood. Blood only gets you so far before it becomes too mixed to have any magic left in it."

Estelle nodded gratefully at her before looking at Blaise. "Fine," he said. "If only to see if she really has good magic."

Knowing that was the best she would get from Blaise, Estelle nodded. They finished their dinner, and went to the library. They saw Hermione at a table near the window, and walked over to it.

"Hermione," nodded Estelle. "These are my friends, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Also known as the Ice Queen and the Black Mage." Both friends shot her a disapproving glare before returning to their resting faces.

Hermione nodded shyly at them. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Daphne smiled as Blaise merely nodded. They sat down at the table and took out their books.

"Should we do Snape's homework first?" asked Estelle. "Then we could move onto Transfiguration?"

Hermione nodded, as did Daphne and Blaise.

"Excellent," said Estelle, and the four of them began to work quietly.

* * *

As curfew neared, Estelle, Blaise and Daphne headed down to the Slytherin common room to meet with the prefects. Vera, Hector, Jason and Myra looked up when the three of them entered. With a nod, Estelle walked into her quarters, and to everyone's surprise, Daphne and Blaise could follow her in without problem. The prefects followed suit and passed through the portrait to appear into the living room.

"Make yourselves comfortable," said Estelle. "Spritzy!"

The house elf apparated, startling everyone but Estelle. "Yes, mistress?" she asked.

"Tea for everyone, please," said Estelle, sitting down in her chair.

Spritzy nodded and vanished quickly. "This is a damn good place," commented Blaise as he and Daphne sat to Estelle's right and left respectively.

The prefects followed suit and sat in the armchairs arranged neatly in a circle by the fireplace, nodding in agreement to Blaise's words. Spritzy walked in from the kitchen, carrying a pot of tea and seven cups on a silver tray. She set it down on a table inside the circle of chairs and poured tea for everyone.

"Thank you, Spritzy," said Estelle, once everyone had been given their tea. "That's all for now."

Spritzy bowed and left with a crack. Estelle took a sip of her tea and waited until everyone else did the same. Almost as one, all the other six people in the room got a slightly glazed look in their eyes.

Estelle set her tea down and looked at each of them in turn, asking a series of questions. They answered dully to the questions, as if in a trance. "Are you a Death Eater? Will you follow Voldemort over me? Will you betray my secrets?"

All six of them answered all three questions with a resounding negative, and Estelle smiled before calling for Spritzy again. Spritzy arrived and switched the tea in the cups with a click of her fingers. Estelle took another sip of her tea and watched as the other six followed suit. A few moments later, their expression began to clear and they looked around, a little confused.

Blaise was the first to figure it out, and he laughed. "That was sneaky, Miss Black," he said.

"I may be eleven, but I'm not an idiot," said Estelle with a little bit of pride, and then looked around. "I apologise for the Veritaserum in your tea but I had to be certain of your loyalties."

"That was wise," nodded Daphne, impressed. "Where did you even find it?"

"Spritzy found it in Snape's stores," said Estelle simply. "She swapped it with vials of water. He won't know the difference until it's too late."

The only one to look slightly put out by the sneaky interrogation was Myra Robbins, the sixth year prefect, but after a pointed look from Jason, she too nodded.

"Now that the unpleasantness is out of the way, let's get started, shall we?" asked Estelle, pulling out the roll of parchment she had been working on the night before. "First of all, I want to thank you for giving me the honour of standing the Slytherin trial. I am well aware that if the prefects hadn't come together to find the Prince, I might never have been recognised. I am honoured and I give you my sworn word to do right by you and our House. Now, there have been several things I have already thought, but I want to hear your concerns first. What's the matter of pressing importance?"

The prefects looked at each other, before Vera sighed. "Honestly, the House is in disarray," she said. "Lucius Malfoy was the last Prince, and he left it in a mess. Those who were swayed by him ended up as the Dark Lord's lackeys, including most of our parents. The ones who were left were too weak to do anything, and their lines have been subsequently weaker."

"In other words, the House is shit at the moment," said Jason. "Too much prejudice, not enough power. And definitely no class. Slytherin was once the proudest and most ambitious House. Nowadays, we are considered little more than bullies."

"So we start cleaning the House from the inside?" asked Estelle.

"With all due respect, I don't think that will help," said Hector quietly. "Our run as the dark house has done a lot of damage in the eyes of the other three Houses. Even if we clean House, the prejudice of the rest of the school will be hard to break."

"We have a war on two fronts then," mused the vampiress as she rested a hand on her porcelain cheek. "We can work with it, though. Who are the Head Boy and Girl this year?"

"The Head Boy is a Ravenclaw. Martin Chambers," said Myra. "The Head Girl is Charlotte Sainsbury from Hufflepuff."

"What are they like?" asked Estelle inquisitively.

"Sainsbury is a goody two shoes," said Vera, rolling her eyes. "No brains on that one, but she is good at bossing people around."

"Chambers isn't bad, but he's mostly busy shagging students," said Jason.

"In other words, incompetent, both of them," surmised Daphne nonplussed.

Estelle sighed and then looked at Jason and Myra. "One of you has to end up in the position next year," she said. "That's one of our main goals. Any idea how the Heads are chosen?"

"The Head of the Houses make the recommendations and the Headmaster chooses," answered Vera.

"Leave Snape to me," said Estelle. "We have a year to work on this. But to be on the safe side, I want you both to push your performance up, both academic and nonacademic. Make yourselves the ideal candidates. Be model students."

Jason and Myra nodded, and a part of Estelle was surprised at how quickly they agreed. Satisfied, Estelle took another sip of her blood infused tea. At this rate, she'd run out of vials before the month was out.

"We need to bring our House out of the dark," said Estelle plainly. "Just enough to put the rest of the school at ease. Who are the worst offenders in the House?"

Vera shifted uncomfortably, and Hector sighed. "Sons and daughters of Death Eaters," he said. "And I should add that my father was one of those too. He claimed to be under the Imperius to avoid jail time."

"You don't wish to follow in his footsteps?" asked Estelle.

Hector snorted. "He followed a dark lord who was defeated by a fat, spoiled baby," he said disdainfully.

"That's not a leader I will ever follow."

Estelle nodded once. "How many children of Death Eaters are raising the stink in the House?" she asked.

"I'll make you a list tomorrow," said Vera.

"Thank you," said Estelle. "We'll deal with them, one by one. The other problem, of course, is Malfoy."

"You certainly dealt with him well yesterday," chuckled Jason.

"But it won't always work," said Daphne.

"I know," nodded Estelle. "He's still a Malfoy, despite his mother being a Black. And he doesn't seem to have enough brains to know when to back down. He can be useful for the time being, though. What we need is someone on the inside." She looked at Daphne and Blaise.

"What do you know about Daisy Moon?"

"She's an idiot," said Daphne immediately, rolling her eyes. "Dumb as a rock."

"She'll be the weak link then," said Myra, at once. "Crabbe and Goyle are dumb but loyal. Parkinson seems like a shrew but she's devoted to Malfoy. Moon is a good pick."

Estelle smiled at Myra, and then looked at Daphne. "So, how do we use that? How do we make a spy out of Moon without her knowing she's reporting on Malfoy and his group?"

"Honestly?" asked Daphne. "We sic someone we trust on her. Someone she'll confide in. My bet? Tracey Davis."

"You know her?" asked Estelle.

"We were close when we were younger," said Daphne, not even a twinge of regret in her voice. Those violet eyes told another story. "She's a horrible gossip though, and if anyone can wheedle information out of anyone, it'd be her."

"What reason do we give her to report it to us?" asked Blaise, and Estelle thought that was a fair point.

Daphne smirked nastily. "Because I know where her skeletons are buried," she said. "Leave it with me."

Estelle nodded. "Alright, it's officially yours," she said, striking it off her list. "Speaking of spies, we need to build a network because I'm assuming we don't have one."

"We used to," said Jason. "But having nobody to report to makes it harder to keep people motivated."

"Fair enough," said Estelle. "I'm already working on a lion, but we still need badgers and eagles. The more spies we have, the better."

"I'll look into it for you," said Jason.

"I'll assist," said Hector. "Slytherin's are never alone."

"Good," said Estelle. "The next thing on my list is Longbottom."

"That's a tricky one," said Vera. "If you want my advice, hold off on him for now. As much fun and pleasure it would be to destroy the sod's reputation, we aren't in a position to do so. Yet."

"I second that," nodded Jason.

Estelle paused thoughtfully before agreeing. "Alright," she said. "The other thing is slightly odd. The third floor corridor."

Hector smirked. "You noticed that. Good," he said, looking impressed.

"I assume it's not usual practice to cordon off an entire part of the castle for mysterious reasons," inquired Estelle with a lofted brow.

"No, it's not," said Vera. "Besides, that's not the interesting part."

"It's the fact that the Headmaster announced it for the whole school," said Blaise.

"Right," said Daphne, realisation spreading across her face. "If there was something dangerous down there, he could ward it off just as easily. Announcing it to all and sundry sounds too deliberate."

"They do say Dumbledore's losing his touch," shrugged Myra. "And we know Fudge has never gotten along with the old man, thinking he'll try to usurp him. The minister is weak and a puppet for those on his payroll. Malfoy I'm willing to bet."

"Maybe not," said Jason. "The old man may seem senile but it would be foolish to underestimate him. I wouldn't be surprised if it serves a secondary purpose than the unknown factor of why he announced it in the first place."

"I agree," said Vera. "Whatever is down there might be worth investigating. But of course, done under the radar."

"Let's gather information for now," said Estelle, taking their advice into consideration. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I think that should be it for tonight. Vera, I would love that list tomorrow. Jason, Hector, the two of you have your tasks. Daphne, you are working on our little internal spy. Myra, if you wouldn't mind assisting."

"I'd be happy to," said Myra, giving a nod in Daphne's direction.

"Excellent, then Blaise and I can divide our focus on other matters," said Estelle. "Is there anything else that requires urgent attention?"

"Yes," said Vera. "We need someone to protect you. You might be the Prince but you're still a first year. If anyone in the House blabs, or if someone in the House tries to attack you, we need someone to look after you."

The raven haired witch scowled, ready to protest.

"I volunteer for that," Blaise said quickly, dying his friend's disdain.

"You're also a first year," Myra pointed out.

"But my mother ensured that I could duel from the time I was seven," he said. "I'll be by Estelle's side. If there's a threat, I'll take care of it."

"And I'll also have Spritzy," said Estelle. "She's already keeping an eye on the food and drink I consume in the Great Hall, and she's combing through my mail as well. Between her and Blaise, I should be fine. If there is a persistent threat, we can think about upping security."

"It might also be a good idea to start training yourself," said Hector.

"Of course. My mother didn't have time this summer," said Estelle. "I need to find a teacher in the meantime."

Jason paused thoughtfully. "I might know someone," he said. "I'll get back to you."

"Thank you," said Estelle. "Let's meet at the end of the week to go over our progress. In the meantime, stay sharp."

Each prefect bowed respectfully before departing.

* * *

She was ashamed of her lack of foresight to plan for this.

Three weeks into the term, she had felt fine. But upon the start of the last week of September, she had felt it. The call of the Thirst. Her need to consume human blood was growing unbearable. At first, it had been a slight discomfort in her chest. Now, it was a pull on her stomach and her senses had increased. Her ears sensed the skittering or spiders on the ceiling. But what was worse, was her eyes; she couldn't help but focus on the veins of the human necks around her. And scent of the occasional papercut driving her wild. It would take all her willpower to not simply bite the nearest human and feed.

To make matters worse, no new packages had arrived for her. Essentially, Estelle was cut off from her supply.

At the moment, she was sitting in the back of Transfiguration l, impatiently tapping her quill at the parchment on her desk. She should have been taking notes on the incantation and theory on the board, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Estelle?" asked one of her classmates who sat a row ahead of her. A Ravenclaw.

"What?!" she had snapped.

Her fellow first year shrank in fear. "I-I just wanted to know what the best way to approach this spell..."

"Miss Black! That is not how to address your fellow students," chastised Professor McGonagall.

With a shake of her head, she muttered in embarrassment. "Sorry, haven't been sleeping well."

McGonagall told her to see Madame Pomfrey on her free period to get a sleeping draught. But Estelle was adamant it wouldn't help. It was going against her vampiric nature.

* * *

That evening, Estelle sat in the common room sulking to herself. The rest the House was at dinner which would end in twenty minutes. She couldn't even focus on her DADA homework, not that she was learning a whole lot from Quirrell's inept teachings.

A sudden sound light as a mouse's tiptoe alerted her that she was no longer alone to contemplate what she was going to do to fix this issue. Bella had only said she would send it monthly.

"My Princess? Are you unwell?" asked Daphne in a worried tone, climbing in from the entrance to the common room. "I didn't see you at dinner."

When Estelle said nothing, not even meeting her friend's gaze, Daphne stepped closer and sat next to the dark haired girl. "Stella?"

Her enhanced vampiric sense of smell was going wild. The blonde's hair held a floral fragrance. A hint of roses and a bite of spearmint. To the vampiress' eyes, those well defined veins submerged beneath Daphne's epidermis appeared to throb, begging to be pierced and torn open.

When the soft hand touched the top of hers, all self control was broken. Estelle lunged, catching her friend aware. The glamour charm on her eyes dispelled to reveal crimson slits. Opening her mouth, two ivory fangs unsheathed to a pair of dagger like points. With the blond pinned beneath her, the vampire sank into the peach hued flesh of the witch. Sanguine filled Estelle's maw. A moan of bliss escapes her throat as she urges more through the puncture wounds. After half a minute, the raven haired girl pulls off so flushed cheeks.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Daph. I lost control. I..." came the strained whisper when she realized what she had done. She was unable to say anything else, feeling revulsion to herself. Ashamed even.

Said Slytherin held a hand to her neck, but was surprised that the bite wounds had already closed. There was barely any evidence the skin had been marred. Daphne felt lightheaded and sat down. "You...bit me. And d-drank my blood. Whats going on?"

Estelle stood up and tried to head to her private quarters. But before she could so much as make it halfway across the chamber, a hand snatched her wrist and spun her back to the blonde.

"Talk to me, Princess. Please."

With a long sigh, Estelle conceded. Daphne's puppy dog eyes were just too cute to resist. "I was trying so hard. So damn hard to fool everyone I was human. I've been a blood sucking fiend since nearly two years now.

With a snicker, the blonde looked thoughtful, "So that's why you wear so much when we go out to the greenhouses for Herbology. I always thought always got cold easily since you're so petite."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Milady. It's your nature to feed on humans. Impressive self control though. Hundreds of cattle for you to choose from, yet you held back." Daphne laugh softly. "If it makes thing easier, I can let you drink my blood so this doesn't happen again."

Smiling, Estelle hugged the blonde heiress of Greengrass tightly. "Thank you so much Daph. Your sacrifice is almost beyond comprehension. You're the best friend a girl could ask for!"

"Still lightheaded. Take me to the Hospital Wing?"

With a laugh, Estelle teased, "Sure Daph. But I'm not carrying you even if I have inhuman strength."

Greengrass pouted while the vampiress merely snickered. After a few moments of joking, the witches headed off to the second floor.

* * *

The halls had been surprisingly devoid of even teachers. With most of the student body and staff at dinner. When the two young girls arrived at the wing, they found Madam Pomfrey tittering about the beds, trying to make them immaculate as ever for the next occupant.

"What are you ladies doing out here? Everyone is at supper in the Great Hall. Is something wrong?" asked the matron when she spied the blonde and the ebon haired witches.

Flicking a thumb to her friend, Estelle said, "Yeah, we need a blood replenisher."

Raising an eyebrow at the young first years, she gave a quizzical sniff. "Neither of you look injured to me. You're pale, but that seems to just be your skin tone Ms Black. Why is Ms Greengrass holding her head?"

"Madam Pomfrey...I'm a vampire. I never meant to deceive you. She's merely lightheaded from her first donation to me."

With a sigh of relief, the matronly woman replied, "Oh thank Merlin. I thought it was something worse. You've been apparently quite ill for the last two weeks. Your paleness was worrying me. How long has it been since you fed before today?"

"Three weeks."

The medi-witch winced. "That's too long Estelle. Far too long. I'm not very knowledgable about the undead citizens of the wizarding world, but I know that's definitely too long to go without feeding for someone as young as you. You're still a growing young lass. Do you need to import transfusion bags from St. Mungo's?"

"Daphne has graciously decided to be my blood bank while I stay at Hogwarts. So I think it'd be wise if you could prepare potions for her every few days to replenish the amount she's lost," answered Estelle. "And there are injured humans who need those more than I do."

"Very well, I'll also make sure you aren't being affected by any potion she takes."

"Before we go back to the dungeons, can I have an unbreakable Vow that you absolutely will not tell Dumbledore or anyone else of my affliction? It's imperative," inquired the vampiress. "I know Healer-patient confidentiality is a thing, but I need to be extra careful. No offense."

"Of course, Miss Black. I, Poppy Pomfrey hereby swear to uphold the sanction of the promise to never speak of Estelle's affliction to anyone without her permission on perjury of my magic and blood.. By the Healer's Code, I shall protect her identity and help her stay fit and fed. So mote it be." The tip of the medi-witch's wand glowed yellow briefly, the oath having been accepted.

"Thank you." To Daphne she said in a haughty tone, "Come my lovely and most sacred blood cattle. Let us retire to the Library to study and complete our homework."

The blonde scowled at the demeaning nickname but she still laughed. Her Prince was almost more sardonic than she was. Oh the antics they would explore!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Boom, chapter 3 is done! The first step of Daphne x Estelle has begun! Tell me what you love and what you don't like! Have an idea I ought to employ? Tell me in a review or send a PM!**_

 _ **P.S, I could use a beta reader. I'm great at spelling, but I wouldn't be surprised if I occasionally omit a word or something.**_


	4. With Bated Breath

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to get this chapter out. We're doing so well!**_ **I was working ahead on future chapters so those will come out sooner than if I wrote chapters in a linear fashion. I do want to say that Filia Corvus is on hiatus and will probably be abandoned. In advance, I apologize for the length of this Author's note.**

 **Anyways, some people have left a few questions, so let's enlighten these inquisitive implings.**

 **Guest: C** **an't help it, this chapter was far too close to Blade Quill's The Silver Prince :/ While not... necessarily a bad thing, but you could've worked with it a bit, tweaked some things, etc.**

 **Only saying this, because you only listed the aforementioned as inspiration, if you adopted it, then please do ignore this part.**

 **A: I've essentially adopted Silver Prince, but I've yet to get a response from BladeQuill. Of course I decided to mold they key text to my desire and change Fem!Harry's name. Many other ideas are mine.**

 **ClaireRiley:** **I swear I've read chapter 3 before but it was different because different story. Do the students know she's Potter? One of your lines mentioned it**

 **A: No, the other students have no idea that Estelle is the true 'savior' of the wizarding world. Longbottom still has his parents at St Mungo's, but took the advantage since 'Holly Potter' is essentially dead. Nobody else know Stella's identity as the Girl-Who-Lived; only Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Snape and McGonagall know thus far.**

 **N3oZ: Will Estelle have any special vampire powers?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **KnowPein:** **in first chapter you mentioned "girl who lived" ... now here neville as boy who lived? How? What are their ages ?(last chapter Dudley was mentioned to be 13 years old) whats the Time line ?**

 **A: Estelle Black is formerly Holly Potter. She survived Voldemort's attack. On her 9th birthday, she was bitten and turned by a vampire. She 'died' that day. When Bellatrix took her in, she did a Blood Adoption: She's a Black first, Evan's and a Potter second. Neville and his Grandmother decided to take the fame since he was the last one living after Stella 'died'. Hope that makes sense.**

 **The timeline; It should follow the normal canon timeline, year wise.**

 **Last question, this time, from yours truly: what should Estelle's animagus form be? I was considering a dragon or phoenix? A shadow raven? Hmm, what goes perfect with vampires...maybe a snake of some sort?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Otherwise, I wouldn't be trying to survive paycheck to paycheck. Maybe I ought to start a so I can continue working on these stories without worrying if I can eat or not.**

 **Maybe if I had enough patrons, I could offer personalized short stories (within the realm of knowledge I know). Or maybe if not , I could have some folks who could just tip me for my work through .**

 **Sorry, I tend to ramble when stressed. Or utterly delirious due to sleep deprivation. Gotta love being an insomniac. Regardless, enjoy the fic.**

* * *

 _ **Act IV**_

The topic of Severus Snape stayed on Estelle's mind for the rest of the night. She had almost forgot that she was supposed to meet Ciel Marchand for breakfast until Jason and Ciel approached the portrait of Merlin. Brushing aside errant thoughts, Estelle invited them in and asked Spritzy to serve breakfast to the three of them.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, my Prince," said Ciel in a respectful manner. It wasn't warm, but not frigid either. Much like Daphne when they had first met. That fateful day in August was life altering.

Estelle was surprised to see who Ciel Marchand was. She had expected someone tough and burly, but Ciel was a tall, lanky boy with smooth, aristocratic features and startling blue eyes. His voice was gentle, almost effeminate, and he was dressed in fine clothing that fit too well to have been anything but personally handcrafted for him.

"Of course," said Estelle, as they sat at the table in the dining room. Spritzy served them breakfast and tea, and they were quiet as they ate. Or rather, as Jason and Ciel did so, while she nipped at her morning juice. "So," began Estelle, once breakfast had been cleared away and Spritzy brought in a fresh pot of tea. "Jason said you'd be willing to train me for a price."

Ciel nodded and sipped his tea. He blinked once and then a small smile curled on his lips. "Ah, veritaserum in my tea," he murmured before his eyes glazed over. "I expected nothing less, my Prince."

"It's a merely precaution," said Estelle. "And I apologise for the dose being a bit stronger than usual because I anticipated that you might be prepared for it."

"I understand," he said.

"Are you a Death Eater?" asked Estelle.

"No," he answered.

"Will you follow Voldemort over me?" asked Estelle.

"No," he said. "I will never follow a failed Dark Lord."

"Do you harbour any ill intent towards me?" queried Estelle.

"No," he said, once more.

"Why do you want your father dead?" asked Estelle, her voice still just as steady.

"He's weak," said Ciel, a little more emotion than earlier. "He treats my sisters and I worse than dirt and is tossing our fortune away on his own pleasures. He besmirches the name of my family and the legacy we hold dear."

"What do you want from me?" asked Estelle.

"A full pardon," he said. "For murdering my father. The Marchand family has been the unofficial vassal to the Black family for generations. As my lady, you need to grant me a pardon and my rightful title upon my father's death."

Estelle paused and then called for Spritzy who switched out his tea. A few moments later, Ciel's gaze cleared and he nodded at Estelle.

"I was unaware of the Black family having vassals," said Estelle thoughtfully.

"The Black family was never a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight so they couldn't have an official vassal," explained Ciel. "But my family has served yours for generations." He lowered his gaze. "My father also failed his responsibility to you upon the death of your parents. You ought to have been raised in the wizarding world with our ways."

Estelle's face hardened and she closed her eyes. Had she been right to let him know the truth of who she really was? "How do you plan on killing him?" she asked, pulling herself out of her daze.

"Poison, quick and painless," he answered calmly. "My sisters and I will be at school when it happens. I have been assured that my money is in safe hands and it will be done quickly and efficiently."

Estelle nodded once and opened her eyes. "Once his death is announced, I will ensure your rightful title is bestowed upon you," she said and stood up.

Ciel and Jason rose as well. Drawing her wand, Estelle touched the tip of it to Ciel's chest. A slow white glow erupted from her wand and he gasped as the tendrils of white curled to form a crest on his chest. The glow died down and Estelle lowered her wand. Ciel gasped and looked at the Marchand family crest once before going down on one knee before Estelle.

"I understand and accept my mantle, my lady," he said, bowing his head as the crest dissipated slowly.

"Good," said Estelle. "Now, stand. When will we have the pleasure of announcing you as the head of the Marchand family?"

Ciel stood up and frowned slightly. "I was thinking around Halloween," he said.

"Very well," said Estelle. "When do we begin my training?"

"I can begin today, if you wish," he said. "After lunch, perhaps."

"Certainly," said Estelle. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are other matters that require my attention."

"Of course, my lady," said Ciel, with a quick bow. "I'll see you shortly."

Estelle inclined her head in acknowledgement, and Ciel left with a slight smile on his face and a buoyancy to his steps that hadn't been there before. Estelle turned to Jason, who was looking impressed at the display.

"There's something I wish to discuss with the council," said Estelle. "But since I'm going to be busy this afternoon, can I leave it with you?"

"Of course," said Jason, slightly surprised that she even had to ask.

Her eyes narrowed. "It's a sensitive subject I'm asking you to look into. I'll write down what I want you to seek for me." Her quill scratched on a slip of parchment for a few seconds before settling down on the table, ink already wiped away. "Memorize this. Learn those words. Then destroy that paper. It never existed."

"O-of course my Lady," he stammered, kneeling before the first year. A few droplets of sweat dribbled down his neck. He had never heard someone use such a deadly, chilling voice; Jason knew she meant business.

She dismissed him with the flick of her wrist.

* * *

Estelle spent the rest of the morning studying with Blaise, Daphne and Hermione in the library. Around lunch, she escaped down to her quarters where Spritzy had made her some cucumber sandwiches for a light lunch. She had just finished up when Spritzy let Ciel inside the quarters.

Unlike the fashionably tailored robes from this morning, he was dressed in finely crafted black leather armour with the Marchand crest over his heart. In his hand, he carried a mask and an envelope. When he saw Estelle, he gave her a quick bow. "Do you have a place where we can practice?" he asked.

Silently, Estelle beckoned him to follow and led him to the empty training room that blazed to life when she entered. Ciel followed after her and set the envelope down near the door before closing it behind him.

Estelle had her back turned to him when she felt a spell whoosh by her ear. She whirled around with her wand in her hand, but it flew out from her fingers and landed cleanly into Ciel's hand. He smirked and then walked over to her to hand it back.

"We shall begin with the basics then," he said, handing her wand back to her. "First and foremost, never turn your back on anyone unless you have someone you trust watching it."

"Understood," said Estelle, berating herself for not realising the simple precaution. If Ciel had wanted to harm her, he could have done so easily because of her lack of awareness.

"What's the mask?" she asked.

Ciel placed the mask on his face, and it was a plain black mask which covered his face completely. When it touched his face, it automatically affixed itself without any fastenings,and then expanded to enclose his entire head into a hood. It perfectly matched the armour he was wearing. "This is a privately commissioned suit of duelling armour," he said, his voice just as clear, even with the mask he was wearing. "It's enchanted with several protective charms, and has been crafted personally to my fighting style and strength to compensate for my weaknesses."

"I take it your family has someone capable of making something like this," said Estelle, impressed.

"You thought correctly," he said. "Unfortunately, we would have to visit them in Diagon Alley to get you fitted for it."

"I am meaning to go to Gringotts to conduct some business in a few days," said Estelle.

"That works perfectly," he said. "If you could inform me of the actual day, I can accompany you."

Estelle nodded. "Sounds good," she said. "So, how do we train?"

Ciel looked around at the empty training room. "Honestly? We will have to start with basic physical training first," he said. "At eleven, you are just not strong enough for some of the casting that is required for a duellist. You will need to train your body and if I can speak with your elf, we will also have to amend your diet a little."

Estelle nodded and called for Spritzy. Ciel summoned the envelope he had left near the door and handed it to Spritzy. "It details the exact specifications of what, when and how much you should eat and drink," said Ciel, before looking at Spritzy. "Be sure she follows it."

Spritzy looked at Estelle for confirmation, and Estelle gave a slight nod. Spritzy bowed to both of them and vanished with the envelope.

"So, physical training?" asked Estelle. "No magic at all?"

"Well, some magic," said Ciel. "You won't be able to cast the harder curses and counters, but simpler spells you can master. And sometimes, it's better to be proficient in the easier spells because people tend to overlook the merits of a well-cast severing charm over a sloppy unforgivable. Additionally, I also want to focus on your mind. Occlumency and Legilimency have to become second nature to you, which is where we will begin today. Prepare yourself."

Estelle drew her wand and faced Ciel. It was going to be a tough few hours.

* * *

By the time they were done, Estelle was exhausted. Ciel left after a quick bow and Estelle all but sank into the hot bath that Spritzy had drawn for her. Her muscles ached, her magical core was smarting, but she felt powerful. Ciel had put her through the wringer with Legilimency until Estelle could hold his initial attack off a little bit. Her Occlumency could not hold off the full brunt but she could at least block a little. Ciel was tough, but patient as he explained what she was doing wrong and pushed her to do better.

After two hours of Occlumency, he taught her the disarming charm that he'd used on her. Estelle had surprised them both by being successful at casting it on him on her third attempt. Ciel had gotten a contemplative look in his eyes as he then started teaching her the stinging hex. Once again, she took less than ten tries to cast it successfully. Ciel had looked absurdly pleased at her progress, and then he'd made her run laps around the training room for half an hour before declaring her done.

He had left behind a full training schedule which was now pinned on the door of the training room, and as excited as Estelle was for her training, she knew it was going to be hell on her body while she got past the initial pains. She finished her bath and all but collapsed onto her bed, mumbling at Spritzy to wake her before six the next morning. She did wake up around midnight with her stomach growling and Spritzy gave her some fruit to eat before she went right back to sleep. When she finally woke back up at six, she was feeling well-rested, if a little sore.

"You look like you had a busy day," said Daphne, when she met her and Blaise in the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I did," she said. "I'll tell you all about it in the evening."

Vera caught up to them just as they reached the table and slipped her a note before walking away. Estelle opened it as she sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

 _Have a way to get you out of Hogwarts for a day. Is Saturday convenient? Need to know as soon as possible  
-Vera_

 _P.S. Drop this note in water as soon as you finish reading it_

Estelle crumpled the note and tossed it into her goblet of water where it dissolved a moment later. She glanced to where Vera was sitting and gave a short nod. Vera nodded back and went back to her breakfast.

"Something important?" asked Blaise, placing a fresh goblet of water before her.

"Yes," said Estelle, but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Owl Post. Circe flew in and dropped the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet on Estelle's plate. Estelle fed her some bacon and opened up the newspaper. Most of it was mundane, but Estelle still read through the entire newspaper while she ate, making sure to keep an eye on everything.

"You know," Daphne said to her as they headed to Charms together. "You are allowed to delegate."

"I do delegate," said Estelle.

"You spent the entire breakfast scouring the newspaper when all you need is a short summary of stuff that matters," said Daphne. "Why don't you let me take care of that?"

Estelle looked at her in surprise. "I don't want you to take on extra work for me, Daphne," she said in a low tone. "You already hold a high position and responsibility."

Blaise snorted as Daphne smiled. "Estelle, I know you mean well, but you've got to start thinking of people around you as, pardon the word, your assistants," she said.

Estelle stared at her friends. "I don't think of you two like that," she scoffed in a defiant manner.

"We know," said Blaise. "Daphne's trying to say that you should start."

Estelle opened her mouth but they passed Longbottom and his posse, which made her scowl. "If I start acting like that, what would be the difference between him and me?" she muttered to her friends.

Daphne looked a little startled while Blaise smiled thoughtfully. "Point taken," said Blaise. "But you already have a lot on your plate. Delegate, Estelle Black, or you'll find yourself failing."

Estelle almost scowled at the use of her full name but the inflection Blaise had put on it had made it sound different than she'd ever heard it, and she suddenly felt a little bit embarrassed. She merely nodded and then busied herself looking at her books to avoid his gaze.

* * *

Daphne was left in a daze after the most recent feeding. Usually, Estelle fed twice daily. A little nibble before breakfast and a brief love bite before bed.

But today, she'd woken up late and missed her Prince at breakfast altogether. And just after dinner, her best friend had shoved her into an unused classroom and clamped down as soon as Daphne had loosened her tie. The vampire had to have sucked up at least three liters and a minimum of three of her blood.

As much as She loathed to admit it, there was something oddly calming about being bitten. Estelle was gentle yes, but there was another aspect to it she couldn't quite place. It wasn't a hypnosis but it was an aura or something that simply made her feel good. Something that she felt so vulnerable, yet safe. A few times, she had caught herself trying and failing to stifle a moan.

When she was alone or with anyone else, it was not difficult to keep her Ice Queen persona locked tight. Her aloofness and generally brutal manner of speaking facts made it difficult for anyone to approach.

But that facade almost always immediately fell when she came in contact with Estelle Black. Every one of her classmates were bland conformists, but not her. The vampire had wormed her way into her heart with the way she could manipulate her upperclassmen, appear innocent despite her vicious political power. As young as she was, Estelle held an ethereal beauty no other human did at that age and it always drew her in.

Then a thought occurred to her: ' _Do I like her?_

Her cheeks bloomed bright red. The insinuation of two women together was absurd.

' _If it was wrong, then why are you blushing?'_ came a tiny voice in the back of her head. ' _You would be disgusted, not blushing. You like her.'_

' _I'm eleven,'_ she tried to reason. ' _I don't like anyone.'_

The scoffing voice retorted, ' _Age is but a number. You are far more mature than most girls who attend this academy. So is your lover.'_

' _But I'm not!_ ' she cried. 'It's wrong!

The chilling giggle laughed, ' _It would not be a thing of it was not meant to be. Nature doesn't care. The heart wants what it wants. Yours wants Estelle.'_

The idea of women dating each other wasn't an entirely new concept to her. Daphne had seen several girls from all Houses together. Holding hands. Cuddling. Coming out of the bathroom with blissful smiles etched on their lips. Some of it She understood, and some she didn't. But she knew enough that these girls enjoyed each other's company a lot more than merely being good friends.

The image of Estelle's pale visage flashed across the forefront of her brain. That beautiful ebony hair whose curls always appeared windswept. The high cheeked structure of nobility. The pallid flesh of the vampire's skin that was always cool against her own. Though her real eyes were hidden by a glamour, those fake green eyes were like a meadow she wanted to sink into. But every time she got the chance to those crimson orbs in her best friend's sockets, she shivered. They were full of power, wisdom, kindness but also a ruthlessness that beget no mercy if truly angered.

The vampire's dry humor she shared; the beguiling way she smiled innocently at those beyond arm's length. The glasses the girl pretended to wear gave her a misgiving demeanor of a shy, pathetic little girl- but there was a powerful predator underneath that deceitful guise.

She pictured the way Estelle would bite her lip so cutely when faced with a difficult open-ended question or the way the dark haired girl walked; a swaying gait that definitely showed she was embracing her femininity.

Daphne found herself blushing again, unable to quell the tightness in her chest when she thought of the Slytherin Prince. It was inexplicable why she felt butterflies when that name came to her lips.

 _They were best friends._ It was nigh impossible to hate such a powerful girl. ' _But is it worth it to risk our friendship on a relationship that might not last? I don't even know how to be a girlfriend. Would she even like me that way?'_

The voice said one final word that might as well seal her eternal fate, ' _Yes.'_

Taking a single galleon from her pocket, she murmured, "Heads, I kiss her. If I like it, I'll confess my feelings. Tails, I forget all this craziness." Digging her thumb under the cool metal coin, she released the tension and let the coin fly. Seconds later, it fell back into her open palm and she looked down.

Heads.

"I need to sleep on this," she muttered to herself aloud. She needed time to think about this discovery and the quandary she had left to fate to decide.

* * *

The following day passed without event, and Estelle did her best to focus in class but found herself distracted with everything that needed her attention. She decided that delegating might not be a bad idea, and started planning towards it. Once the classes were over, she worked on her homework with Blaise, Daphne and Hermione until curfew when the Slytherins headed back to the dungeons. As they got closer to the common room, a breathless Tracey Davis came running to them.

"S-Snape in the common room," she panted, when she saw them. "Parkinson blabbed."

Blaise and Daphne instantly froze in horror and looked at Estelle.

Estelle's face was hard as a rock, but then she suddenly smiled. "Go back in," she told Tracey, who nodded and scuttled off.

"Estelle, what do we-?" Daphne began to ask, and Estelle shushed her.

"Our Head of House is waiting for me," she said and started walking towards the common room. Daphne and Blaise exchanged a look and followed her.

Snape was waiting in the middle of the full common room. Estelle's council and most of the House looked pissed off, but Malfoy and Parkinson looked like Christmas had come early.

The rest just looked intrigued as Estelle entered with Blaise and Daphne in tow.

"Miss Black," sneered Snape, when he saw her. "Miss Parkinson has just delivered some troubling news to me."

"What is it, Professor?" asked Estelle, eyes wide and innocent.

Severus seemed to falter a little but he cleared his throat. "She informed me that you have not been sleeping in the first year girls' dormitory," he said. "That you have claimed a part of the common room for yourself."

Estelle smiled at him. "Pansy is absolutely right, Professor," she said, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the girl's smile falter. She had clearly expected Estelle to deny it. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I wanted to tell this to you in private." With that, Estelle rested the tip of her wand onto the Slytherin crest on her school robes and the crest glowed brightly.

Snape's eyes got wide, and then very contemplative. "Is that what I think it is, Miss Black?" he asked.

Estelle lowered her wand. "Yes, Professor," she said, and then bashfully lowered her head. "I only found out a week ago, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up to you. After all, what is the Slytherin Prince without the proper guidance of the Head of the House?"

The contemplative look on Snape cleared immediately and he started nodding to himself. "I understand, Miss Black," he said. "Or Lady Black, as you are." He gave a dark chuckle to himself, and Estelle could see the gears in his head turning. "It's wonderful. Simply wonderful. You are the perfect choice, Miss Black, if you don't mind me saying."

Estelle's smile got wider. "Thank you, Professor," she said, sounding breathlessly chuffed at the praise. "Honestly, I think it's because of what you have been telling me about my mother, sir."

Severus was now openly pleased, a rarity in itself. "Oh, I am just a humble Professor, Miss Potter," he said. "Nothing gives me more joy than seeing my pupils succeed and make their mark on the world." He scratched his chin thoughtfully and looked at Estelle. "Your secret is safe with me, Miss Black. And I'll keep the eye of the other staff away from you. So long as the House Cup is still within our grasp."

"Professor, I don't know what to say," she said, making her eyes even wider. "I only hope I can count on you to guide me towards the right path."

"Of course, of course, Miss Black," nodded Snape vigorously. "Carry on, now." Turning to Pansy, he scoffed, "I hope next time, you'll think twice about bringing my attention to pointless drivel." He nodded to the rest of the common room and patted Estelle on the shoulder as he left.

Once he was gone, Estelle let her adoring look drop and levelled a glare at Parkinson. "That wasn't very clever, was it?" she asked.

Pansy looked like someone had force fed her something bitter while Malfoy's eyes were spitting fire.

Estelle looked around at the common room once, before looking back at Malfoy and Parkinson. "You just showed the House," said Estelle, sounding amused. "You showed them exactly who you are. Traitors to the House!"

"Traitors!" shouted Jason from the crowd, and murmurs began spreading with the word 'traitors' being uttered more than once.

Estelle smirked at Malfoy and Parkinson. "Consider yourselves the imbeciles who tried to overthrow the Prince and betray the House and failed spectacularly at it," she said. "No wonder you were overlooked for the position, Malfoy. You clearly don't have what it takes to be the Prince. You would betray the House for your own gains. You disgust me!" She looked at Parkinson. "And you lack the most basic of cunning. Worse than Hufflepuffs. Pathetic!"

She turned to the rest of the common room and glared. "Let the traitors be an example to you," she said. "The House stands together. You betray one of us, you betray us all."

She glanced back at Malfoy and Parkinson, who realised that the very, very hostile gaze of the House was on them. Even the ones on the fence before looked properly angry and pissed off at two of their own trying to betray the House.

"You know," said Estelle, smirking at Malfoy and Parkinson. "The House has a way to deal with traitors like you, but I'm feeling generous today. Either of you put another toe out of line, the wrath of the entire House will be upon you. And that, I swear on my word as the Lady Peverell. Now, clear off."

For a moment it looked like Malfoy would draw his wand, but Pansy tugged insistently on his arm, and the two left towards the dormitories. Estelle watched them leave, and then looked at her council. Jason and Hector looked proud, Myra was hiding a smile, Vera was still glaring in the direction of Malfoy and Parkinson, and Daphne and Blaise looked very much torn between impressed and amused. Estelle held her head a little higher and nodded at the common room in general.

"The House sticks together," she said firmly. "I will make sure it does."

With that, she turned and walked inside her quarters. Inside, she let out the breath she was holding and almost collapsed into her chair by the fireplace. Her heart was pounding as the facade of calm crumbled and she felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack. She hadn't had one of those in over two years, but it seemed that the stress of her first week had finally caught up to her. Estelle closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing as her skin went clammy, colder than usual, her stomach felt like lead, and tiny pinpricks of fiery needles seemed to pierce her racing heart. She completely missed it when Spritzy appeared with a crack and forced a vial of something bitter and unpleasant down her throat. However, a minute later, her vision began to focus once more, and she felt the attack starting to pass.

"Is mistress being okay?" asked Spritzy anxiously.

Estelle nodded slowly. "Was that a calming draught?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress," said Spritzy.

"Thank you," said Estelle, smiling weakly. She looked down at herself and realised that her clothes were drenched in cold sweat and grimaced before getting to her feet slowly and heading for a shower and change of clothes.

Nearly half an hour later when her council walked in, Estelle was freshly showered and dressed, with not a hair out of place and the look of absolute calm on her face.

"Well, that was one way to make the House fall in line," said Jason as soon as they entered.

Estelle smiled. "What is the general sentiment?" she asked.

"The general sentiment is there is no doubt that Estelle Black is the Prince of Slytherin," said Blaise. "That was some excellent maneuvering of Snape, by the way. He's by no means easy to placate and one of the strictest professors here."

"You said it yourself that the man is a cold person," said Estelle. "What better to offer him than the chance to collect the Prince of Slytherin, especially when I'm the daughter of the woman he used to fancy."

"Bloody brilliant," nodded Jason. "I'd say the naysayers will fall in line quickly now. Even those that don't like you can't deny the power you hold."

"Good," nodded Estelle. "Malfoy and Parkinson actually did me a favour."

"Are you sure you don't want to mete out a punishment?" asked Vera. "What they did was underhanded and stupid. They are a disgrace to the House."

"Yes, but there was bound to be someone who would do it," said Myra rationally. "I agree that it's better to have an example made, but if you were too harsh on them, they might attract sympathy. And trust me, there was no sympathy for them out there today."

"Although, I assume that a letter is being written to Lucius Malfoy as we speak," said Hector.

"I'd expect nothing less," said Estelle, and turned to Daphne. "Ask Davis to stay close to Parkinson and Moon. I'm inclined to think that they'd be social pariahs for a while, and what better way to earn their trust than have an ally at a time like this."

Daphne smirked. "I'll get on it," she said.

"Lovely, and could you fetch Ciel and Julius, please?" asked Estelle.

Daphne nodded and left. Spritzy arrived and served them all fresh tea and scones. A few minutes passed before Daphne returned with Julius Vaisey and Ciel Marchand in tow.

"Settle down, gentlemen," said Estelle in a soft, lilting tone. "Consider yourselves officially a part of the council."

Julius looked pleased and gave a quick bow. "Thank you, my Prince," he said, and sat down near Daphne.

Ciel was more surprised, but he too nodded and bowed. "You honour me, my Prince," he said, taking a seat near Jason and Myra.

Estelle gave them both a small smile before looking at Vera. "Vera, do you want to explain your note this morning?" she asked.

"Right," said Vera. "I have a way to get you out of Hogwarts for the day. It'll be quick and you'll be able to return without attracting attention."

"I have a visit to make to Gringotts," explained Estelle to those who weren't in the know. "And Ciel has agreed to accompany me since we also have other business to take care of."

Vera nodded and looked at Ciel. "That will not be a problem," she said. "I was about to suggest an escort, regardless." She drew out a rolled up scroll of parchment and handed it to Estelle. "That's a map of the passageway leading from the dungeons to Hogsmeade. I am enchanting two portkeys for you to get there and back."

"I hope you're being discreet with the enchanting," said Myra cautiously.

Vera looked annoyed that there would be any doubt about it. "I'm using Ministry credentials to do it," she said.

"Whose?" asked Estelle curiously.

"An auror. John Dawlish," said Vera. "Julius here helped me get them."

Julius smirked a little. "Auror Dawlish has his weaknesses," he said. "It took only a quick scan of the file my family has on him to get what we needed."

"Good," nodded Estelle. "I assume the portkey is to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes," said Vera.

"Ciel?" asked Estelle.

"That works, yes," he replied in surly manner.

"Excellent," said Estelle. "Julius, how are we doing on our Head Girl?"

"Ah yes, Miss Sainsbury," he smiled. "I approached her as you instructed me to do. She tried to deny there was a problem, but the gold changed her mind." His smirk became wider. "It usually does."

"Did she agree?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, she did," said Julius, and pulled out a scroll of parchment from his robes which he gave to Estelle.

Estelle opened it to find the minutes of the Head Girl and Boy's meeting with the Headmaster and the rest of the staff that happened every Monday morning. The information was incredibly detailed and appeared to be a magical transcript of everything that had transpired during the meeting. "Well done," she said, smiling at Julius. "Is she willing to do this every week?"

"As long as we keep paying her debt," said Julius.

"Is it worth it?" asked Hector.

"The information is valuable, but not that valuable," said Julius. "Fortunately, I have another way to motivate her."

"Share with the class then," said Ciel.

"Young Miss Sainsbury is in love," said Julius gleefully. "With a Slytherin, no less."

"I was unaware of a Slytherin dating her," frowned Vera.

"Oh, he isn't dating her," said Julius. "She is smitten and he has no idea."

"Who's the lucky oblivious one?" asked Blaise.

Julius' smirk widened impossibly. "Liam Bassenthwaite," he said.

Myra snorted. "Liam Bassenthwaite? The girl's stupid enough to fall for the biggest womaniser at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Apparently," said Julius. "Guess it's true what they say about the goody-goody ones falling for the bad boys."

Myra started to laugh, and even Vera couldn't help but giggle at that. "That's priceless," she said.

"Tell me about him," said Estelle, steepling her fingers together.

"Old family. Neutral. Like Greengrass and Marchand neutral," said Ciel. "Liam's the youngest of three sons. He's an average student but he more than makes up for it with social capital. The Bassenthwaite family is mostly involved with real estate and is quite wealthy. That goes a long way when it comes to drawing in girls."

"Not to mention, he's handsome as hell," said Myra. When everyone stared at her, she held up her hands. "Hey, it's true. You'd be blind to deny it."

"Point is," said Ciel, shaking his head at Myra. "He comes from money and is charming."

"How would he feel about...persuading Miss Sainsbury to share confidential information?" asked Estelle delicately.

Jason snorted at the way she phrased it. "I'm sure he'll find a way to...persuade her," he said, smothering a laugh.

Estelle rolled her eyes at him. "I am not doubting his capabilities. I'm asking if he would do it," she said.

"I can ask," said Myra. "He is not the biggest fan of authority and if he gets to knock Sainsbury off her high horse, he'd be more than willing."

"Do it," said Estelle. "We don't want to waste our gold on Sainsbury if she will blab to her lover." Myra nodded in agreement, and Estelle turned to Ciel. "Isn't one of your sisters in fourth year?"

"Yes," he said. "Catarina, as ironic as it is. She spells it with a 'C' though. Anyways, she's in Ravenclaw."

"What are the chances of her becoming a prefect next year?" asked Estelle.

"Pretty good, I'd say," said Ciel.

" Good," said Estelle. "Encourage her towards that end."

"Of course," said Ciel.

"Speaking of, we should also look into our House and our potentials for next year," said Estelle.

"I'll look into it," said Hector, as Vera nodded along.

"We still need people in Hufflepuff," said Estelle.

"I'll ask my sister, Calliope, to keep an eye out," said Ciel. "She's only a second year but she's got a good head on her shoulder. It was a miracle she wasn't a Slytherin."

"Good to know," said Estelle. "The Gryffindors are tough to crack but I'm working on Granger. Speaking of Gryffindors, what do we know of the Weasleys?"

"Which ones?" asked Hector.

"Forget the youngest," said Estelle. "He follows Longbottom like a puppy which tells me everything I need to know about him. The other three."

"The twins are a nuisance more than anything, but I think they're smarter than people give them credit," said Ciel thoughtfully.

"Can we sway them?" asked Estelle. "What do they need?"

"If they're Weasleys, they need gold," said Blaise.

"But they're also ridiculously honourable so we can't bribe them with it," said Jason.

"Besides, they hate Slytherin."

"The prefect might be slightly easier to sway," said Vera. "He thirsts for power, that one. Given the right motivation, he'd sell out his own family."

"Keep an eye on him," said Estelle. "I'd love to have a spy in that family. As for the others, there are other ways to win people like them over." She glanced at her watch. "Anything on Sirius, Jason?" A week ago, she had told him to drop the search on Snape's background and instead pursue that of Sirius Black.

Jason frowned and shook his head. "I tried to inquire with the Wizengamot records but my access was denied," he said.

"Wait, they denied access to court records?" asked Vera, shocked.

"I know," said Jason, looking equally perplexed.

"I take it that's not regular," said Estelle.

"Not at all," said Ciel, narrowing his eyes. "Mr. Black was an Auror before being convicted of murdering thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. His trial should have been public and the Daily Prophet should have been talking about it for months to come. But there hasn't been a peep since the first report back in summer of the year you were born."

"That is definitely not normal," said Daphne. "Do we know someone inside the Prophet?"

"I do," said Hector. "I'll send off a letter tonight."

"What about the Wizengamot?" asked Estelle.

"Honestly, you might be our best bet in that regard, Estelle," said Ciel. "How many seats do you have anyway?"

"Two, that I know of," said Estelle. "I might have more after my meeting on Saturday."

"I'd suggest naming a proxy for your seats if you want your name kept out of it," advised Ciel, and Julius and Blaise immediately nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Estelle. "So, we know nothing about Sirius?"

"Looks like it so far," frowned Jason. "We just have to keep looking."

"Right," said Estelle. "So, Julius, Myra, I want you to take care of the Sainsbury business. Vera, I need your attention on Saturday's excursion, and keep an eye on the prefect Weasley. Hector, look into the Prophet and our potential prefects for next year. Jason, you're heading the Snape thing. Use whatever resources you need and ask if there's anything I can do. Daphne, I have taken what you said into consideration, and I would like to receive a summary of important matters every morning. Blaise, I want you to start training with Ciel and I."

Blaise looked surprised, as did Ciel. Estelle looked between them. "Blaise, if you are to have my back, you have to be trained just as well, if not better than me," she said. "Is that a problem, Ciel?"

"Not at all," he said.

Blaise nodded in agreement as well. "I'll be happy to do it," he said.

"I'll draft a plan for you too," said Ciel.

"Give it to Spritzy and she'll make sure Blaise follows it," said Estelle. "I also need all of you to keep your eyes and ears open during the week. We need to gauge how the Malfoy-Parkinson thing plays out and if we need to take additional steps to convince any more people. Is there anything else?"

"I think that should be it," said Jason, looking around at the rest of them, who nodded.

"Excellent," said Estelle. "Thank you, everyone. Have a good night."

* * *

"It took you long enough to find me, Nymph," mused Estelle without looking up from her homework. Early Tuesday evening found the Bellatrix clone in the library, poring through 1001 Fungi for her potions assignment.

Said Hufflepuff peered around the library before determining they were alone enough to speak. "Not that I wasn't trying. Every time I approached, someone always runs interference and I have to duck out. You've got those Slytherins around your little finger, don't you missy?""

Estelle snickered at her seventh year friend. "Won't deny that. They're a useful bunch. Of course, much of the house is founded on how useful you are to everyone else."

"Have you fed recently?" asked the metamorphmagus, changing the subject.

"Yesterday morning. I am a bit peckish."

"I'd love to see who you've trusted with your secret enough for them to become a Blood bag for you. But let's get some privacy and keep you fed. Last thing we need is for you to starve and go feral on us," joked Dora, partially serious.

As Daphne and Blaise entered the library, their Prince returned a look that said 'I'll be right back' and they knew they had nothing to worry about. Daphne, was almost certain she knew what it was about, but Blaise would think along other lines than wherein the truth lay.

When she returned, the dark skinned boy asked, "Who was that? I don't care to look up those not in power or have connection, especially a Badger."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her either. She looked flushed and a bit peaky when you two got back," Daphne pointed out.

Grabbing a fresh sheet of parchment, Estelle replied, "Nymphadora? She's my cousin but has a different surname. Her mother is my aunt. Course we barely look alike because she's a metamorphmagus and she loves being outlandish with her crazy hair. Also don't call her by her first name, she hates it. She prefers either Tonks or Dora. Seems only my mum and me can get away with calling her Nymph."

Daphne suppressed a laugh. "I was worried she was threatening you. Not that it's be an intelligent thing to do." 'Because you're a vampire'; that was the part left unsaid but her friend's insinuation.

Giving her friends a cheeky grin,, she laughed, "Okay, let's get a start on homework. I have no desire to do worse than those Gryffindor slackers."

* * *

The rest of the week passed quite quickly. Ciel trained with Estelle and Blaise in the morning before breakfast, and Estelle was surprised at Blaise's skills. Though not as good as Ciel, Blaise certainly held his own when Ciel duelled him to gauge his skill level. He was leagues ahead of Estelle in terms of duelling, and it was pushing her to better herself, knowing that Blaise was the same age as her and already better.

After their training, they would go to breakfast, where Daphne would have a summary of current events waiting for Estelle. It was how Estelle learned about an attempted break-in at Gringotts, which roused suspicion in her mind. She decided to leave it with Daphne and Hector to be investigated.

The fallout from the Malfoy-Parkinson thing also became apparent throughout the week. Though there was nothing explicitly stated, Malfoy and his cabal was getting the cold shoulder from the entire House. Malfoy appeared unconcerned for the most part, muttering to his own cronies at meals or in the common room, but Parkinson looked like the loss in popularity had hit her hard. Davis reported that Pansy was unhappy with Draco, and was growing closer to Davis and Moon.

They also had their first flying lesson on Thursday, and it was uneventful for the most part until Longbottom and Malfoy got in a stupid broom race and ended up crashing.

Longbottom broke his wrist and Malfoy fractured his tailbone when he landed awkwardly on the ground. Both received detention and lost twenty points apiece for stupidity. Estelle did take the time to observe Longbottom, and realised that despite his bravado, he displayed moments of deep insecurity. She made a mental note of it, deciding to keep an eye on him.

She herself had to completely clothe herself in black despite the odd looks everyone gave her. She was naturally talented in the air. But she was limited due to the sun. Afterwards, she still got a few nasty sunburns which Spritzy treated as soon as she was alone.

Estelle also heard about Liam Bassenthwaite and Charlotte Sainsbury dating, which made her smile. She caught a glimpse of them taking a walk around the lake on Wednesday, and when Liam saw her, he gave the tiniest nod in her direction.

During their Potions lessons, Snape had started deferring to Estelle more and more, and she couldn't tell if it annoyed Longbottom or Malfoy more. She did have a conversation with her council to keep an eye on Snape as well.

"But he's on your side," said Myra.

"Yes, but he's also easy to manipulate," countered Estelle. "If I can do it, others can too. Well..maybe not. I have a connection to him I can tug and pull on. A leash if you will."

"You're unnaturally good at potions," groused Daphne when her opinion had been given.

Spritzy had been given the task of keeping an eye on Snape. For a Potions Master, Severus was not nearly as paranoid as he should have been. Through Spritzy, Estelle also learned his favourite goods of luxury, and made a note to have them on hand as gifts when she needed favours. Truffle for example was one of the few desserts the man enjoyed, hating most sweets in general.

Before they knew it, Saturday was dawning on them. Estelle, Ciel and Blaise woke up early and ate a heavy breakfast prepared by Spritzy. Around eight, Vera came to fetch them. The four of them left the common room together and headed deeper into the dungeons which housed unused classrooms that hadn't been occupied in centuries. Vera guided them down a long hallway that ended in a massive fireplace that might have once been a floo spot. She stopped in front of the fireplace and ran her hand along the stones of the carved hearth.

When she touched the right one, there was sound of shifting rocks, and the floor of the fireplace slid open to reveal a tunnel hidden under it.

"It's a forty minute walk to Hogsmeade. The portkey to Diagon Alley will activate five minutes after that," said Vera. "Good luck."

Ciel jumped down first and used a lumos spell to light the tip of his wand. Estelle and Blaise followed suit, and they saw Vera close off the secret entrance above their heads. The tunnel was just wide enough for them to walk in a single file, and tall enough that Ciel only had to duck his head slightly as they walked. Exactly forty minutes later, they emerged out in the alleyway behind Scrivenshaft's. They just had enough time to brush any stray dirt off their clothes and hair before the quill in Ciel's hand started to glow. Estelle and Blaise reached out and touched it, and seconds later, all three of them vanished from Hogsmeade and arrived in Diagon Alley.

Thankfully, it was pouring rain in London and not many people were around, so their arrival was missed. Estelle lifted the hood of her casual blue robes to hide her face and protect herself from the rain. Gringotts was only a quick walk away and by the time they reached the steps, they were all a little bit soaked.

"Allow me," said Ciel, drawing his wand and performing drying charms on all three of them. "Shall we wait for you here?" he asked.

"Yes," said Estelle, lowering her hood and straightening her shoulders. "I won't be long."

Ciel and Blaise nodded and took shelter from the rain as Estelle walked into the bank alone. She had written to the goblins to have a meeting with the bank's manager and they'd accepted, though Estelle could feel the condescension even through the letter.

The bank was not as full as Estelle had first seen it, and she found the free goblin closest to her and handed over the reply letter to him. "I have an appointment with Head Goblin Ragnok."

The goblin examined the letter and said something in a harsh language to the goblin next to him. "Follow him," he said, giving the letter back to Estelle.

Estelle nodded and followed the other goblin through a door which led to a long hallway full of doors on either side. The goblin led her to the very last door in the hallway and then knocked sharply.

The door opened and the goblin who had led her poked his head in and muttered something Estelle didn't understand.

"Inside," he said, pushing the door open and looking at Estelle.

Estelle walked in, and the goblin closed the door and left. In front of her was an ornate desk, behind which sat an elderly goblin dressed in shimmering gold robes.

"Head Goblin Ragnok," bowed Estelle. "I am Estelle Black."

"I am aware," he said, acknowledging her bow with a quick one of his own. "Your request was highly unusual, Miss Black. Please sit down."

"Thank you," said Estelle, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"As you know, I am an orphan. It was brought to my attention that it would be a good idea to examine my bloodline. Just to be sure."

Ragnok smiled indulgently, intentionally showing yellowed pointed teeth. "You do realise that the ritual you are asking for is quite expensive," he said.

"And you know that I can afford it," said Estelle, realising that he thought her a fool for throwing her money away.

"Of course," he said. "Well, shall we begin then?" He pulled out a short dagger with a dark onyx blade and hilt studded with rubies, and what looked like a crystal ball with the top broken off. "We need blood," he grinned, handing her the blade.

Estelle took the blade and stood up. Steeling herself, she made a cut on her palm and held it above the broken crystal ball. Blood dripped into it, turning the crystal ball bright crimson and then black. She handed the blade back, surprised to see that the cut had healed and there was no blood on the blade either. Ragnok drew out a long, feathery quill and dipped it into the crystal ball, muttering a spell under his breath. He let go of the quill, but it remained standing in the crystal ball.

Then suddenly, it flew out and went to the blank scroll of parchment on the desk and started scribbling. A few times the quill went back to dip itself in the crystal ball and continued writing. The longer it wrote, the more Ragnok's expression changed.

Where once had been condescension and amusement, was now a look of surprise and almost...joy.

After twenty silent minutes, the quill finally went slack. Once it did, Ragnok picked up the parchment and held up a monocle to read it.

"Well?" asked Estelle, having sat back down.

"I must apologise for my earlier words, Miss Black," said Ragnok, looking up at her.

"It appears you were right to request this ritual. As per your blood and your magic, you have considerably more inheritances than the Potter and Black family."

"I assume Peverell is one of them," said Estelle.

"For starters, yes," said Ragnok. "It will take some time to track down all of these and their statuses in terms of vaults and other assets."

"How much time?" asked Estelle.

"A week, at the very least," said Ragnok. "That's assuming we ask the Ministry for help. Otherwise, it would be close to three weeks."

"Take the three weeks," said Estelle. "I want this to be kept off the Ministry's radar for now."

Ragnok nodded. "I understand," he said. "I know it will be difficult for you to make this trip again so we could communicate through Owl Post if you are certain it will be secure."

"I have my house elf keeping an eye on my mail," said Estelle. "It will be safe."

"Excellent," said Ragnok. "I will get a team of goblins on this right away."  
Estelle stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Head Goblin Ragnok," she said. "I await your letter."

Ragnok stood too and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Miss Black," he said. "I'll hold off on the other titles until we are certain how many of them you have." Estelle smiled and nodded, turning to leave. "Allow me to escort you," said Ragnok, surprising her.

Apparently, it was a surprise to other goblins too as they watched Ragnok and Estelle walk out. Estelle swore she saw the respect rise in the eyes of the goblins by the time she made it to the doors. With a final bow to Ragnok, Estelle drew up her hood and walked outside. The rain had stopped, and she found Ciel and Blaise talking quietly on the steps. They stopped when they saw her approach.

"How did it go?" asked Blaise, as they set off towards their next destination.

"Better than I expected," said Estelle. "We'll hear more in a few weeks."

"That's an unusually long time," frowned Ciel.

"They are keeping the Ministry out of it," said Estelle.

"That's smart," nodded Blaise. "Where are we going next, Ciel?"

"Just through here," said Ciel, as they turned into Knockturn Alley. "Stick close to me."

The three of them headed down the dark, dingy alley into a shabby corner shop that had no signs in the front. In fact, it looked like it was boarded up and abandoned. But Ciel led them right to it, and knocked four times, paused and knocked three more times. A few seconds passed until the boarded up door shimmered slightly, turning transparent. Ciel walked right through it, beckoning Blaise and Estelle to follow.

They did and emerged into a warm, well-lit interior of a shop. A tiny witch with dishwater blonde hair and cloudy grey eyes regarded them over the tip of her pointy nose as they walked in.

"Master Ciel," she greeted sharply. "You've brought guests."

"I have, Madame Bellice," said Ciel. "Allow me to introduce Miss Estelle Black and Mr. Blaise Zabini."

Estelle and Blaise lowered their hoods and bowed in unison. Madame Bellice sniffed once and nodded. "Very well, it's lovely to see a Black still interested in dueling," she said. "Do you have their specifications?"

"I do," said Ciel, drawing out two pieces of parchment from his robes.

Madame Bellice strode up to him in a whimsical manner and politely accepted it. She read them briefly, glancing at Estelle and Blaise every so often before finally nodding. "We can do the fittings and I'll have them ready by the middle of October," she said.

"Excellent," said Ciel. "The usual method of payment?"

"Yes," said Madame Bellice. "Mr. Zabini, you're first. This way, please."

Exchanging a slightly confused look with Estelle, Blaise followed Madame Bellice to the back of the shop and into another room. Estelle turned to Ciel when they were gone. "What were the specifications?" she asked.

"They were the observations I wrote down about your strengths and weaknesses," he said. "For example, you're right handed, so you shield with your left. Which means the armour on your right arm will be lighter to allow your movements to be freer. The armour on your left will be thicker, to allow for proper shielding. There's other things as well, and Madame Bellice will take all of that and your measurements into account to custom build the armour for you."

"And the payment?" asked Estelle. "What's the payment?"

Ciel chuckled. "The old biddy enjoys a good Zinfandel, and I have an aunt in the colonies who is happy to export a crate. No one in my family has a taste for it, but it keeps Madame Bellice happy," he explained.

Estelle smiled, as Blaise emerged out of the back room with Madame Bellice.

"Your turn, Miss Black," said Madame Bellice.

With a nod, Estelle went after her into the back room, which was a fitting room of sorts. Madame Bellice closed the door and locked it.

"Take off your robes and cloak," she said.

Estelle stripped down to her black leggings and dark red camisole and stood up on the fitting platform. The magical tape measure started taking the measurements as Madame Bellice wrote down the results on a long piece of parchment.

"Do you want the armour to reveal your gender?" she asked, looking at Estelle over the top of the parchment.

"What?" asked Estelle.

"I can make the armour's front conceal what's underneath," she said. "It will hide your gender and allow you to keep your identity a secret when you wear a mask. You might have to use chest binders when you start growing but I can provide them when needed."

"I'd like that," said Estelle, seeing the genius in the idea. The people expected the Prince of Slytherin, and what better than to have the Prince seen as a man. "About the crest, could I have the Slytherin crest instead of the Potter one?" she asked.

Madame Bellice looked a little surprised, but nodded. "I'll make a note of it. I'd also suggest finding ways to tie your hair up so it can be hidden under the mask," she said. "You can get dressed back."

Estelle nodded and out her robes and cloak back on before following Madame Bellice out to where Ciel and Blaise were waiting.

"Everything in order?" asked Ciel.

"Yes," said Madame Bellice. "That'll be two crates of the wine, do you understand?"

"They will be delivered by day's end," said Ciel.

Madame Bellice gave a nod. "I'll send the armour in a few weeks," she said.

"Thank you," said Ciel, and bowed. Estelle and Blaise added their own bows and thanks, as they raised their hoods once more and headed out of the shop. Behind them, the doors were once again boarded up. "We have about half an hour until the portkey is ready to take us back," he said, as they emerged back into Diagon Alley.

"Is there anything else either of you need?"

"Better not risk it," said Estelle. "We don't want people wondering why we aren't at Hogwarts."

Blaise agreed, and so the three of them waited in a quiet part of the Alley in mostly silence. When the portkey was ready, they touched it and were back in Hogsmeade instantaneously. Forty minutes after that they were climbing out of the fireplace in the dungeons. It was just around time for lunch, so they headed to the Slytherin common room for a quick wash and then to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Everything go well?" asked Daphne, when Blaise and Estelle slipped into seats near her, while Ciel went and found his own friends.

"Yes," answered Estelle. "What about here?"

"Just fine," said Daphne. "We kept an eye on the usual suspects but no suspicion was aroused."

Estelle nodded in satisfaction. "Good," she said. "Very good."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Oof, long chapter. I have a few notes to explain**

 **First, the reason why Daphne and Stella are getting together so early is because girls develop a lot faster than men. Now add on the factor that Estelle has a better grip on her emotions because she's undead. Yes, they're almost twelve. I've seen relationships start 5 years earlier than that. Welcome to my life.**


	5. Unfolding Truth

**A/N: Yay, this one's out now! Sorry for the wait; I've started another Harry Potter fic. I won't reveal it just yet, so be patient little ones. Just saying, it's a rare theme and y'all would never guess...**

 **First, You may have noticed the sudden change! Indeed, I changed our protagonist's name on a mere whim. I read the fic 'You are the Moon' by Grimrose Eilwynn and loved the name she came up for Fem!Harry. It really fits with the Black naming convention as one person complained. Estelle is a female given name whose immediate origin is Occitan, and for which the generally accepted meaning is star. The spelling Estelle is the French adaptation of the occitan original word Estela.**

 **Two, I've also gone back and edited the previous four chapters for not only the name alteration, but to add a few things. If you don't mind rereading, you may find some new tidbits.**

 **Now, let's answer some questions and clarify a few things.**

 **Brownkling: Utterly disappointed.**

 **LC: What are you disappointed about? That's not a constructive criticism. You aren't naming a single variable of what you didn't like about my work. Next time, tell me what you didn't like instead of just saying 'this is bad'.**

 **Thunder Sphinx: I'm disappointed that Holly doesn't care that her genetic structure was stolen from her. :(**

James and Lily are her real parents.

 **LC: Estelle never knew her real parents. She doesn't know who they were. She can't really love them. She grew up not knowing love until she was almost ten. And Bellatrix isn't the motherly type. So she wasn't going to press for details of James and Lily. So she adopted her cynicism and cold calculation from the lack of a mother's love. Bella cares, but she doesn't love Estelle. At least not yet. And quit calling her Holly!**

 **TS: Wouldn't she be the Princess, and not a Prince?**

 **LC: Wizarding Britain remains quite misogynistic; and again the position was conceived while the Founders were still alive. Thus, she's the Prince. They call her Lady Black or Lady Peverell. Besides, it's all about deception.**

 **Goblin 81:** **An excellent story thus far as for your animagus question a vampiric dragon would be easier to accomplish than a vampiric phoenix. Dragons are seen as tough but generally neutral badass whereas phoenix's are in the hp mythos good aligned. See D &D monster Manual for vampiric dragons if you want an outside reference source. Thou if you could pull the story mixing a phoenix and a vampire could be interesting.**

 **LC: Thank you for your kind words. I'm working hard. I feel like a phoenix won't work out since she's undead. And trying to make her into a shadowy-evil fire birb, that would be cliche. So probably a dark creature. Perhaps an Occamy? Then again, I've always liked ravens...**

* * *

 **Act V**

Three weeks passed without much incident, dropping the students into late November and early December. The legendary rivalry between the Lions and the Snakes continued on as it had in the last two plus centuries; the older students would prank the opposing house. Occasionally it would end in a scuffle.

But for the Slytherin Prince, all was well. She kept a cool head even when Longbottom and his cronies attempted to goad her into fighting. She had a better control over her ent than others in her grade which helped immensely.

The only excitement that had happened since the term first started was the appearance of a fully grown mountain troll that somehow had gotten into the school. Being the benevolent girl she was, Estelle saved Granger from being brutally murdered by the dimwitted monster through the use of her superhuman speed to dodge the monster's club and a few charms. A well placed Levitation charm had ripped the shrapnel of a stall and let it fall over the beast's head. The moment after she cancelled the spell, it practically cleaved the troll in half. Estelle and Hermione had ended up covered in horrid smelling troll blood. Talk about childhood trauma.

Snape had been disgusted and masked a hint of pride of an eleven year old killing a fully grown troll. Professor McGonagall had awarded both Gryffindor and Slytherin fifty points each, but deducted fifteen each for recklessness.

A week following Halloween's debacle, Neville Longbottom had noticed despite his poor grades, that Estelle was apparently the defacto leader of the Slytherins. So he's challenged her to a duel at midnight. Unwilling to appear weak to her underlings, she accepted.

When the supposedly 'brave' Boy-Who-Lived never showed, Malfoy had tattled on the three Slytherins. This first, the Malfoy scion alienated himself further from the Prince and her allies. Second, it forced them to take a detour through the third floor corridor to discover a massive three headed dog. While Daphne and Blaise were scared stiff, the vampiress had caught sight of a trapdoor under the beast's paw. She hadn't got a good look before they'd been forced to retreat or end up as the chimaera's dinner.

On the first Friday at dinner, Estelle was talking animatedly to Blaise and Daphne about Charms and Transfiguration until an owl screeched and landed next to her. But not too close. Animals of certain persuasion didn't like her all that much. So it just peered at her from a meter and a half away.

"What?" she asked exasperatedly.

Said bird stuck out its foot, signalling that the letter was for her. It shied away at her approach, but did not fly away. As a reward for putting up with her, she sliced up a piece of her steak and and fed it to the nervous owl.

It accepted the offering and flew away.

As she looked over the envelope, she saw it was from Gringotts. Breaking the wax seal on the envelope. Inside was a crisp, concise letter.

 _Greetings Lady Estelle Black,_

 _I apologize it has take an extra three days to do our searching. The Ministry has tried to minimize our influence on records. Fortunately, the Minister can be bought with a few galleons to look the other way._

 _I do not wish to share such private information through the post. Instead, I'd like to personally meet you this upcoming weekend. It will be interesting._

 _-Director Ragnok of Gringotts_

 _P.s. May you bathe in the blood of your enemies._

Estelle grinned. This is what she was waiting for. When her two friends asked for the contents of the letter, she had vaguely said she was to appear before the CEO of the Wizarding bank within a few days.

Just as supper finished, the vampire cornered one Severus Snape as they were heading back to the dungeons. She had been whistling nonchalantly until Snape whirled around.

"Quit following me!" he growled. "Do I have to assign you detention for childish behavior?"

Innocently, she asked instead of rebutting his harshness, "Sir, I got a letter from Gringotts tonight at dinner. They want me to come tomorrow evening for an urgent appointment. I absolutely must go."

"What time?"

"Midnight sir."

With a sigh, he replied, "You can use my private hearth. But I expect you to finish the essay I set you today before you leave for business. I will not have my snakes become a laughing stock. So help me if your grades slip for this stunt, I'll have you scrub the cauldrons. For a month. Got it, Black?"

She nodded. "Yessir."

The potions master continued, "And another thing, I expect you to get an O on your midterms. If you don't, you owe me a favor."

With a daring snicker on her lips, she teased, "That's not something you ask an eleven year old girl, Professor. Imagine if McGonagall heard you say such words, especially to the heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Should I go running and screaming my head off?"

Severus cracked a ghost of a smile. The gall this girl had, insinuation that he asked for a sexual favor. "That mouth of yours could get you killed someday. You know what I meant. Do. We. Have. A. Deal?"

She smirked, "Oh but of course, sir."

"To get home, simply say 'The Rookery."

The witch saluted him mockingly, giggling as she headed for the common room.

When Estelle left, the Potions Master sighed and muttered to himself, "She's definitely a lot like Lily and a bit like Bellatrix. That girl is going to be the death of me. I just know it. Should I begin digging my grave and look at a catalog of caskets?"

* * *

Most of Saturday crawled by agonizingly slow. It was a sunny day out which canceled any plans of sitting out by the lake. As much as she liked hanging around her two fellow first year Slytherins, she couldn't bring herself to condemn them inside. Especially with fair weather for humans. She would have to make do in the dungeons.

And she did.

Much of the day's portion was related to self study. The other half was dedicated to sleeping. As a vampire, it was much easier than trying to fall asleep at night. Almost like a corpse in a bed.

Spritzy watched the door dutifully, checking for any threats.

At a quarter to eleven in the evening, Estelle dressed herself in her cleanest and nicest set of robes before slipping out of the dormitory and to Snape's office. The door had been left ajar and the room was seemingly empty. ' _Perhaps Snape didn't want to deal with me directly,'_ she mused silently.

Striding over to the empty fireplace, Estell grabbed a miniscule pinch of the jade green powder from a nearby barrel. Throwing it into the heart to incite a spell, she whispered, "Diagon Alley." With those two words, she vanished in a flourish of emerald flames.

* * *

She came out of a grate in the Leaky Cauldron much to her dismay. She didn't care much for old Tom, but at least tolerated the grungy barkeep. She dusted herself off and headed out back.

At her mere approach, the solid brick wall seemed to shudder. There was no need for her to take out her wand, for the barrier dispersed before she could even touch it.

The were very few people on the streets at this hour. This pleased her greatly. Perhaps after the meeting, she could grab a light nibble.

Like the first time she'd visited, she was intimidated by the sheer size of the ivory white building. This time however, she was bolstered by the blackest of nights. She had nothing to fear tonight.

As soon as she slipped into the great bank, a squeaky voice quipped, "Welcome, Lady Black. Director Ragnok has been expecting you. He is in his office. I'll lead you there. Please come, come. He's been eager to see you for himself..." The little guy continued rambling about his superior. She tuned him out, trying to memorize the twists and turns of the corridors in case she needed to escape.

Estelle frowned but continued to follow the diminutive creature to the upper floors. As she took long strides, she pondered, 'Since when were goblins nice? Blaise, Daphne and other Slytherins always said these little devils were greedy, mean little bastards. Yet, they greeted me with respect. Like they actually cared for me.'

Estelle was drawn out of her wondering when the goblin whose name she learned was BlackHeart led her to an elevator which seemed to drop to the core. The flow of air shifted and felt clammy against her unliving flesh. Surprised, she rose her gaze to the floor tracker. Sub level 23 she saw. No way to escape now, vampire or not.

When the elevator jolted to a sudden halt, the thick bronze doors ground open, however reluctantly. Soon, it was realized that it was no longer just the two of them.

Four heavily armored guards armed to the teeth escorted her to a pair of thick mahogany doors. The closest one respectfully jerked his head to the door, motioning for her to go in. Well, as kindly as a goblin could be towards a witch.

Obliging, Estelle gave the twin doors a dramatic shove, creaking open with a groveling groan. Sounds like the hinges needed oiled. Or was it on purpose?

Inside, the young vampiric witch was assaulted with the sight of wealth, opulence and everything in between. She quickly composed herself and bowed before the wrinkly old goblin. "Am I correct to assume you're Lord Gringott?"

With a raspy grunt, he nodded. "Tis I."

"Thank you for acquiescing to my request for an unusual meeting time. While it's the weekend, I don't fair too well during the day," she began. "Pardon my manners, "I am Estelle Black. Last blood relative of James and Lily Potter. Daughter of..."

Folding his hands over his desk, Ragnok replied, interrupting the girl, "Yes, I know who you are, young heiress. You are possibly the richest little bloodsucker in all of the UK. Possibly the wizarding world. You have my word on this."

"What do you mean? I only have what the Potters left me and the Black vaults since my mother is a felon. What does that mean? Are the Malfoys not richer than I?" she asked.

"Silly girl," chuckled the goblin as he fetched a file from a locked desk safe, "You are the richest girl in the country. Not even that foolish minister Fudge or Lucius has anything near enough to your value. Since your parent's wills were sealed and the properties either destroyed or locked up, it gave us a little trouble tracing your lineage. But I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Take a gander at this." He proffered the topmost file to her.

Accepting the folder, Estelle flipped it open and began to read the contents.

 _Results of Extensive Ancestry Analysis_

 _(EAA)_

 _Revised form 3c_

 _Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

 _Contents of Inheritance_

 _Vault : 9.3 billion galleons, 12 sickles and 7 knuts. Monetary values only. See other vaults for personal belongings._

 _Vault 32:1,000 galleons and two knuts. Slytherin family dueling armor sets. Fifth Age warrior's platemail. Recovered family member foci and wands won through conquest. Unknown magical items. Property deeds of homes and lands purchased or given through marriage._

 _Vault 90: Research components: books, notes and references. Potions ingredients en stasis. Books reflecting through the First Age through the Current Era. Magically sealed chests whose contents remain unknown._

 _Legacy: Salazar's Sanctuary: Unplottable._

But that wasn't all that was on the sheet of parchment. Below that was another family name.

 _Windrunner Heir_

 _Vault 69: 500k galleons, 700 sickles, 13 knuts. A small chest containing uncut diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies and a dragonstone. 1 engagement ring, four necklaces, 1 enchanted bow, leather armor and battle robes._

 _No seat available._

"Uuh wow..." She said in a lackluster tone. "I'm the heir of Slytherin. So I have this money. How exactly am I related to Salazar?"

"While your father's sire was purely of the Potter line, your mother is a little different. In name, she was Lilith Evans, the truth lies in blood as is always the case. As an orphaned witch at a young age, a pair of muggles adopted her and she grew up not knowing she was magical. Her blood family was an old fourth generation of purebloods living in Ireland and they were known as the Windrunner's. They were neither wealthy nor influential, but they still lived comfortably. I believe they were a great family of hunters. Lily's great grandfather was born to Seraphina Slytherin, younger sister of Salazar. Unfortunately they were all slaughtered by a mad wizard who rose the dead. Only Lilith survived. So she was an Evans since then. The Windrunner name has all died from the annals of History, until now."

"So I am a Pureblood after all. Take that Malfoy," she murmured to herself smugly. "Does the research you did say how many seats on the Wizengamot? I know about the Potter seat and the Black seat, but are the other two influential?"

He nodded. "Thirteen votes. You're lucky. That's how many votes total you get for the Slytherin line, Black and Potter's. Most other Pureblood families have a vote maximum of five. Unfortunately, the Windrunner's seat has been abolished due to their demise and lack of a clear heir or heiress."

"Hmm, so I could entirely shut down a motion or force one through merely because of my voting power?" He merely nodded and a devious smirk rose on her cheeks. "Mm, that'll come in handy. Now all I have to do I ruin Dumbledore's reputation. Phase one will be complete."

"The Supreme Mugwump? Why him?"

She nodded. "The headmaster is in three different position that are full time jobs themselves. Yet, he seems to be an inept fool attempting a juxtaposition to pay claim on the Wizarding world. I don't know what he's after, but I know it's not what he openly portrays his goals to be. All I know, is that he once consorted with the likes of the previous dark lord. My beef with him, is that he placed me with despicable muggles who abused me for the first nine years of my existence. my account manager told me last time I was here, that the old fool was stealing from me."

"Yes...Gellert Grindelwald, former co conspirator of Albus Dumbledore under the banner of the 'Greater Good'. That motto seems to have stuck with the old man even after he 'defeated' the dark lord. I'm not so foolish to believe all is what it seems. There just isn't enough gold in it for us to dig through old information for dirt on him."

Estelle smirked, "That is a rather nice introduction to what appears to be a case against the old man. For now, I believe we ought to lay low. No need to reveal our cards to the public. Not for awhile yet. When I can come out from the shadows, I will obliterate any social standing he ever made. Only when that is done, I will push for equal rights for magical creatures, especially goblins, vampires and the others. That's just a glimpse of my overall schemes."

With a booming laugh, the goblin said, "I like ya, vampire girl. You barely react to being discovered as Salazar Slytherin's heir and instead, are plotting to ruin the 'greatest' wizard. And when you help uplift our rights, you have the backing of all goblins." Ragnok paused and continued,"If I may, Lady Slytherin," said the ancient goblin. "As much as I like to see the rise of Slytherin once more, you cannot access the vaults until you are a legal at and or emancipated."

"When can I have my birth parent's will read? The more resources at my disposal, the smoother my plans will be," she asked.

He shook his head. "Until you are an adult and have had your magical guardian present to unseal it. Forty five days after your parents were murdered, one Albus Dumbledore had the Will sealed by the Wizengamot. Usually, this can be undone by one's guardian or an emancipated heir, but you're seems to have extra protection on it. Our curse breakers were unable to unseal the Will. I don't know what game he thinks he's playing with hiding the last testament of the Potters. We goblins don't take kindly to thieves."

"What a shame. I'll have to find a way to circumvent those enchantments. Then let's move on: Do you know anyone in your ranks that can be trusted to handle my financing and other business endeavors? I can find proxies on my own. But this, you can help me."

The old goblin's eyes flew open in sheer astonishment. "Milady, there hasn't been a goblin investor or barrister for any pureblood witch or wizard in the that four hundred years! They all use a proxy from wizard to goblin than deal with us themselves. Are...Are you sure?"

With a scoff, she asked, "And who else should I trust to handle my finances and investments? A weak little human? Not a chance. Despite your exorbitant fees regarding just about anything towards humans, I'd like to hire your services."

Dipping his head in assent, Ragnok smiled toothily. "I appreciate this generosity of yours, Lady Slytherin. Might I advise you to hire a human barrister as well? Some purebloods refuse to accept us as people other than greedy mongrels. This way, you'll have information and legal assistance on two fronts. Just a piece of advice."

"I shall think on that. For now, you may initiate on recall prior investments made by any of my family Houses. Once that is done, I'll put it into your adept hands to commence intelligent business ventures. Is that all you have for me today, master goblin?"

He merely nodded. "I will keep you up to date with periodic are dismissed, Lady Slytherin."

With a polite curtsy, Estelle said, "Until the next summons, Lord Gringott." She added hastily, "May your enemies bleed and may unending gold flow into your coffers."

He grinned even further. "May you feed on flesh of your foes and your wealth raining in droves. "Oh, one other thing, Lady Slytherin."

"Yes, Lord Gringott?"

He gave a concerned frowned, "If I were you, I would keep your identity as the Heir of Slytherin under wraps for now. Politically, you hold an ungodly amount of power. Current seat holders would no doubt have little to no qualms about manipulating you for those votes. Just be careful with those you trust."

She smiled, "Thank you, Ragnok. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

As soon as she returned from her meeting and a light 'snack' on the streets of muggle London, Estelle climbed into bed. Sunday, she would spend finishing the last of her Astronomy homework and sleeping.

* * *

The following morning, most of the students were outside playing in the snow or in the case of year three and above, attending entertainment in Hogsmeade. With her affliction, Estelle was unable to join in the seasonal fun. And by the time dusk came, no one would remain outdoors. It was these little things that made the fledgling miss being human. If for a few mere moments anyway.

Mid afternoon, just after lunch, the bloodsucking fiend found a certain golden haired girl dozing upon the corner couch in the common room. Thankfully, no one was around to take advantage of her.

Estelle was about to admonish her friend for not sleeping in a safe place. But when she saw the girl's weary and slightly puffy eyes, she thought otherwise. "You okay Daph? Have you been getting enough sleep?" came the soft, worried voice of the girl sitting next to her in the Slytherin common room.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Then when she realized who it was, she shook her head and said, "Sorry my Lady. I've just been plagued with a few...troubling thoughts."

Holding a hand out, Estelle queried, "Would you like to step into my room and talk about it?"

With a nod of assent, Daphne helped herself to her feet with the assistance of the vampire's dainty hand. As always, it was cool to the touch.

Moments later, the two first year students were seated at the green suede loveseat nearest to the porthole to the Black Lake.

"Now tell me what you've been losing sleep over."

The blonde opened her mouth, but no words came out. She swallowed thickly, eyes darting between the object of her affection and anywhere else in the room. Her ears were red as she tried to muster up the courage to speak.

Moments passed, silence reigning over the room. The troubled girl didn't seem to trust her voice and the vampiress was waiting patiently for an explanation. The raven haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but something impeded her from making much sound.

Finally, the sun kissed witch gave a little huff before muttering an 'oh screw it' and grasped her best friend's cheeks and pulled her close and missed deeply.

Estelle was stunned when Daphne's lips had gently pressed against her own. Those warm lips had been so soft, well taken care of. When they pulled apart, both sporting intense blushes, each til looked off to the side before the Dark haired witch looked back to her friend.

"Daphne..?"

"I really like you. When I first thought that, I was thinking...it was...wrong. But...uh...god I'm bad at this." She sighed and just bluntly stated, "I like you, a lot. And I want to be yours. My dad wants me to enter an arranged marriage with some snobbish boy in a few years. But the more I thought about it, I realized I wasn't attracted to boys. The only thing that appeared when I concentrated is you."

With a smile as warm as one could be on a vampire, Estelle embraced the honey blonde. Into her ear, she purred, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, sweet frosted sugar plum."

Daphne shivered at the way the ravenette had rolled those 'r's despite being English. "I pledged myself to your cause as Prince. This is merely taking it a step further, milady. I hope I can be deserving of your affections."

Smiling, she stroked Daphne's head, "More than deserving. You've been my first and best friend since we met that day in Diagon Alley. Not only did you not run away screaming when I first fed from you, but you seem to have embraced my nature, treating me like a normal human. Well...mostly. So I'm quite happy you asked me out."

Leaning into the slightly taller girl, Daphne asked, "How come you aren't surprised that I like you? Or the fact we're both females? Are you just that much more grown up than everyone in our year?"

"Being an undead monster helps. I don't get embarrassed by feelings that should," she answered. "Not needing to sleep nearly as much as a human frees up quite a bit of time for extra study. Plus, you stick to me like glue in our free time. It's really hard to not notice how excited you get when I ask you if I can feed." She snickered, "Just shy of a month, and younger so predictable. Don't let go of your Ice Queen facade yet. I don't believe Pureblood supremacists are fond of gay girls."

Daphne blushed brightly. "Of course, Estelle. I understand. Are you hungry now?"

Shaking her head, she teased, "Now now dear, no need to rush things. I know you're eager to get into my panties, but we're a bit young."

The human female turned scarlet before passing out.

"Oh dear, I think I teased her too much. At least she'll dream of me," mused the vampiress, giggling softly. She smiled down at the unconscious eleven year old on her bed, running her fingers through those shiny golden locks. "Pleasant dreams, my little icicle."

* * *

At breakfast, one of the school owls dropped off a scrap of parchment with a hastily written note.

Under the table, Daphne gave a blush as Estelle squeezed her hand. She chose to at this time, to hide behind a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Unperturbed by the affectionate gesture she had initiated, the raven haired girl continued her business. She knocked back the vial of blood Bella had sent her for the week, lips smacking softly which made Daphne's cheeks to transition from pink to a deep scarlet.

Finally opening the letter, she gave it a once over.

 _Essie,_

 _Dumbledore lemme know yer really Holly Potter._

 _Come down fer tea sometime this afternoon. Feel like I haven't seen yeh all year._

 _Hagrid._

She mused, "Another reason to hate that senile old fool. Giving away someone's secrets. Still, might as well see if this Hagrid is useful."

As breakfast ended, the vampiress grabbed her bookbag and head to Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Most of the lesson was devoted to brewing a very common potion that took a mere fifteen minutes.

When she and Daphne had theirs done, she idly cleaned up while contemplating more ways to convict Dumbledore as a fraud.

Her ruminating was interrupted by Professor Snape approaching. With a frown, Estelle looked up and asked, "What do you need, Professor?"

"Miss Black, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office before dinner tonight," Snape informed the young vampiress. "he also said that he enjoys...blood pops." With a nod, she took her seat and the greasy bat began the second half of the lesson.

Potions had gone without a hitch. At least for the Slytherins. The Gryffindor students had attempted to sabotage other student's brews. When caught, Snape deducted fifteen points per scoundrel.

* * *

Around four thirty, Estelle managed to wrangle herself through the freshly drawn snow down the the stone and wooden hut on the edge of the Forbidden forest.

While she badly wanted to explore the ancient wooded land, she wasn't sure she wouldn't be attacked by anyone who lived there, man or beast.

As petite as she was, the young vampire could knock rather loudly. Her knuckles rapped a few more times on the door

"Aren't yeh gonna try the rock cakes? I made em myself this mornin. They ain't too shabby if I say so meself."

Declining politely, Estelle replied, "No, thanks though. I ate lunch an hour ago."

Frowning, he said, "I never see yeh eat anythin at meals though. You come to th' great hall n all, but all yeh do is push yer small helpings o food found the plate. Don't look like yeh eat much."

Finding herself in a pickle, she sighed. There was no way she would let the giant know about her true nature. Not when he was in the Headmaster's pocket. So she lied, "I eat lunch early in the kitchens or in the dorm. I'm kind of shy about my feed -err eating habits."

Changing the subject, the half giant commented, "Still cannae believe ya got sorted into Slytherin. They always gave me the willies."

With a fake smile, Estelle replied, "We aren't a rowdy bunch like those brainless Gryffindors. Well, except Malfoy and his gang of thugs. We of Slytherin, were brought together because of our ambition. We have high goals which we seek."

"What's yours?"

With a tinkling laugh, the vampire answered, "That would be telling~"

Hagrid shuddered. "Eh, sorry for giving ya crap fer bein a Slytherin. Just got a few issues from a while back. See, someone died almost fifty years ago and a Slytherin blamed me fer it. I was raising a pet at th' time and he thought Aragog were the one attackin people. He were harmless baby acromantula, wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Speaking of dangerous creatures..." started Estelle. "Why is there a Cerberus on the Third floor corridor?"

"Yeh mean Fluffy?"

Raising an eyebrow, the raven haired witch asked, "It has a name?"

Beaming proudly, the half giant all but told the young first year, "Named 'em myself."

Using her cunning, Estelle asked nonchalantly, "Say, you wouldn't happen to know if there's a connection between the break in at Gringotts and whatever's being guarded by that attack hound?"

Appearing affronted by the query, the half giant growled, "Tha's private business between Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel. Ain't nothing there for yeh."

Raising her hands in a placating manner, Estelle murmured, "Easy there, big man." She hid a smile at the information that had been imparted to her behind the mug of tea. Changing the subject, she asked, "I heard that you like dragons. Is that true?"

Eyes brightening, the large bearded man launched into a discussion about everything to do with fire breathing lizards. The oaf seemed to become so animated and happy when she brought up the subject.

"Ah, apologies Hagrid, the Headmaster asked me to stop by his office before dinner. I'll visit you again, should I have the time away from schoolwork," said Estelle before the giant of a man could ramble any further about the 'beauty' that were dragons.

Rubbing his arm sheepishly, "Er, right. Sorry bout tha'. Tell Dumbledore I said hullo. And maybe one day, I'll have a dragon o me own."

The vampire merely smiled as she departed back to the castle.

* * *

When it was but an hour before dinner was set to begin, the raven haired witch me a her way to the gargoyle statue on the first floor. While it was a statue, it jumped aside at her mental behest. It seemed to detect her presence as a vampire, even though Dumbledore was still blindly assuming she was human.

Ascending the spiral staircase, she found herself glad she had gotten a nibble from Dora before she had gone down to see the Grounds Keeper. A recently fed nightstalker was harder to detect than a hungry one.

"Good evening, my dear Stella. Please have a seat." That was the first thing said to her as soon as she entered the circular office. It infuriated her that he was using that infernal 'grandfatherly' voice. She was not going to be swayed by his manipulations.

With a scoff, the vampiress retorted, "I don't think I've ever given you permission to be so personal and casual with me. As far as I'm concerned, no one except Bella, Daphne and Blaise may be so comfortable with me. You, are no more than an acquaintance as the Headmaster here. Please refer to me as Miss Black."

Dumbledore frowned. It wasn't the first time he had tried to use passive Legilimency to ascertain what a student was thinking. But the raven haired girl sitting before him with an icy mask was the first whose mind he couldn't seem to read. There hadn't been many witches or wizards he hadn't been able to glimpse. He was a master at mindwalking which made it all the more curious.

But his puzzlement pushed aside. When the Dark haired first year took a seat reluctantly on the provided stool. "It has come to my attention that you have left school grounds this past Saturday. Would you care to enlighten me why you thought it would be a good idea to run off without informing me?"

"That is my business. And none of yours." her voice was frigid, bearing little room to argue.

Frowning, Albus argued, finding purchase to talk back to the vampire, "You could have been gotten lost, or worse, kidnapped or killed!"

Scowling, Estelle shot back, "I'm hardly a lost puppy, Headmaster. I knew what I was doing and I returned unharmed. Drop it."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Albus said, "I wish you wouldn't keep such important information from me. I'm afraid I'll have to assign two days of detention for insubordination and risking your safety. When you come back to the next term, you will serve them then."

Her fake emerald eyes hardened, not betraying the fury boiling beneath the surface. Finally, Estelle spoke again. "If you don't mind, I'm going to dinner. I'm quite famished."

"Very well, you are dismissed. In the future, please bring any departures to my attention and an escort will be given to you. And don't hesitate to share things with me."

She grunted and left.

* * *

Upon the conclusion of dinner the following night, those of the House of Slytherin walked single file into the respective common room. The people of her school House were largely made up of Purebloods. But it was no surprise there were no muggle born witch or wizards. Well, none that declared it outright. It was almost an unspoken taboo. But perhaps that could be changed.

"What's on today's agenda?" Estelle asked her subjects once they had all quieted down before the Prince and her enforcers.

Vera spoke up, "A few of our first years have been the target of tormenting by older Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. The Weasley twins have been rather vicious on their pranks on us Slytherins. The Carrow twins; Hestia and Flora have been the target of bullying by an upper year Ravenclaw."

Nodding, the vampire said, "Send the twins to me. I'll take care of the prick. Ciel's lessons have been going well and I wish to put his teachings to good use. Thank you by the way. I've learned far more from your guidance than Quirrell has managed to 'teach' us."

Said seventh year gave a little bow from where he was leaning against support pillar. "It's been quite the pleasure teaching you, milady. You are an excellent and talented student."

Estelle cracked a ghost of a smile, "Charming as ever, I see."

After she finished addressing the major and day to day issues, Estelle leaned forward in luxurious mahogany armchair. She spoke softly, "Now I have a task to give to someone who doesn't mind doing a little research. It involves what's on the third floor corridor. Whatever the prize behind the door is, it has something to do a man named Nicholas Flamel. Hogwarts: A History only briefly mentions this wizard. I have need of someone who can find out a little more extensive information which we'll need to crack this mystery. Anyone?"

A fourth year named Erith rose his hand. "I'll do it. I've been working ahead in History of Magic and Charms."

She smiled. "I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to do this for me." She paused and muttered something to Daphne before asking, "Now, who is staying for the Holidays? I hear there are trains ready to leave tomorrow morning."

Almost none of the hands were raised at all. Daphne's had shot up almost immediately. A few of the older students were staying, but the majority were leaving. Those staying were half bloods.

She gave a soft nod. "Enjoy your break with your families. It's something to be cherished. Those not of my inner circle are dismissed. For those who are, let us retire to my personal quarters."

After the rest of the Slytherins went off to bed, Estelle opened the entrance to her private quarters.

"What is this about, Lady Black?" Jason asked, stifling a yawn.

Folding her hands into her lap, the Prince replied, "Gentlemen, ladies... I have learned the secret of the Third Floor corridor."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, eager to learn what the Headmaster had been so vague about other than a 'most painful death'.

She smirked, and simply said, "A Cerberus."

"What in Merlin's name does he think he's doing bringing an illegal beast into a school full of children?" cried Vera in anger.

"That, is what I intend to discover. It's possible Flamel might be involved after a source of mine let it slip that the Alchemist 'asked' Dumbledore to hide something for him. Until we know more, I don't want this information spreading around. This and the next subject on the list are still in a delicate stage."

Nodding, Blaise asked, "And what is this plan you wanted to share with us, Lady Black?"

"Lastly my dear subjects, is the beginning of my biggest endeavor yet: I want to bring Dumbledore down from his high horse; and I want to utter annihilate him! For too long has he used people as pawns, believing himself above the law. What say you, my serpents?"

Several of her inner circle murmured and made soft comments, but there was her to be a consensus.

Finally, Jason spoke up, "I think your goal is admirable, but I don't think it's wise to go in blind and start throwing accusations at him."

"I wouldn't be a Slytherin if that was my plan, that much is plain as day." Estelle locked eyes with the prefect and continued, "I've been drawing up a scheme in order to topple the kill from his gilded throne. But I cannot do this alone. That would foolish. Every top politician needs allies. We work from the shadows, unraveling everything he's worked so hard for. Then, I will turn the world against him."

Another seventh year spoke up. Ciel, the one who had trained her in their off time, said, "She has a point. Dumbledore has been vetoing many laws and motions those of the seats our families push to the Wizengamot. Like reformation laws or taking magical muggleborn from their families. Regardless of our views, some of these need to be passed. To do that, the Supreme Mugwump has to go. I say we follow our Prince. She is wiser than anyone her age. I have a feeling she won't fail us."

A few muttered until everyone started nodding, seeing sense.

Vera added, "And with a new headmaster or headmistress, we can have proper changes to the school. Classes the rest of Europe has but not us. One needs to learn the Dark Arts in order to effectively defend against them. There's so much potential wasted. Dumbledore is a poor excuse of a headmaster."

Smiling, she said, "Excellent. Soon, I'll be giving out assignments. For now, relax and enjoy the break. You may all go to bed. Or to study. Regardless, the meeting has adjourned."

Slowly, the last of the Inner circle left her private quarters. Blaise wished her a pleasant evening. Soon, it was just two witches left in the luxurious suite.

"Good night, Daphne," said Estelle as she turned to hug her girlfriend.

The golden blonde replied, "Thank you my queen. Sweet dreams." She gasped at the slip of tongue. She tried to dart away from the awkwardness that would surely ensue, but Estelle grabbed her wrist. She gripped firmly, but not painfully so.

With a chortle, the vampire teased, "Queen hmm? Is that how you view me, little icicle?"

Her cheeks growing quite red, Daphne murmured as she ducked her head in embarrassment, "Y-yes."

Stealing a chaste kiss from the blonde, Estelle embraced her and whispered, "Sweet dreams." They parted after a few moments and retreated to their respective rooms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Short chapter I know. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter out before Christmas. Non ironic, it is holiday themed. I wonder if you've picked out a few things I added from other media.**_


	6. Wintry Respite

_**A/N: I hope you've been having an excellent winter so far. I know I said I was going to post this before Xmas, but things came up. Been dealing with anxiety and depression.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter VI**_

The Winter Holidays had begun on the Solstice. Those who had opted to stay were those who either had nowhere to go, or simply wanted to celebrate with their friends. Everyone else, gone home to family.

Beitild, the Ravenclaw who had been harassing the two first year girls had been thoroughly taken care of. Estelle had conjured up a fairly believable apparition to terrify the girl. Since then, the 'Claw was left jumpy and terrified of her own shadow. There was no chance of her bullying anyone again. To assure no one else would bother the twins, an anonymous flyer was posted in each of the common rooms, stating that certain people were under the protection of the Slytherin Prince.

Since then, the Carrow twins had insisted on staying by her side. Not just for protection, but they seemed to genuinely care for her. Estelle was mutely ecstatic she had another pair of close friends beside Daphne and Blaise.

During the first few days of the winter break, the four first years spent much of their waking hours in either the library working on homework, or playing in the snow well after dark. No one had asked why they needed to wait til the sun had set and none were any the wiser.

The Slytherin Prince in turn, learned a few things about her new friends and her existing ones already.

Hestia for example, was a smidgen shyer than her elder sister of two minutes. She was fascinated by ancient mythology such as the Egyptian Pantheon and the Norse Viking beliefs. She studied it almost religiously when she wasn't working on regular homework.

On the other hand, Flora was very outgoing, despite how difficult being a Slytherin made that. Being very athletic, the young tawny haired witch loved going for a swim or a run most weekends in the morning.

Blaise turned out to be the only child of a Black Widow; a woman who married someone for money, information or otherwise and kills the groom shortly after they get married. One way or another, this Mrs Zabini would prove to be an asset. Once she figured out where those services would be needed.

Though she knew quite a bit about Daphne already, the vampiress learned that her significant other really loved being bit, almost in a masochistic manner. That little tidbit was filed away for when they would get more serious.

Beside that, Daphne's family were known as the famous Fence Sitters. Neither Light nor Dark. The Greengrass House was gray; neutral in all belief. Smart enough to put little stock on what Dumbledore preached and not quite unstable enough to buy into the Pureblood supremacists cult beset into Voldemort's knickers.

But being a Pureblood herself, Daphne had been forced to put on a facade to hold herself from both enemies knowing her true allegiance as well as pretending to be on the side of one or another for same of self preservation. Then a certain vampire had snaked right into her heart. Daphne became addicted to the venom, her inner self becoming dominated by her newfound love for the Heiress of Black.

The vampiress herself had taken to brazenly but subtly taking advantage of their being together to implant herself more fully into the witch's life. She did love Daphne, yes; while that was true, she had ulterior motives. Who didn't?

* * *

Whilst stalking about the school while dodging patrolling staff members (as she did just about every other night), Estelle's pointed ears could hear unfamiliar voices. The closer she tiptoed, the louder she could hear them. As soon as she recognized the pair as the Weasley twins, a tiny gasp escaped her lips.

Apparently, the tiny peep was enough to capture their attention. The sound of shuffling feet and rustling parchment reached her ears before the two redheads walked around the alcove and to the spot between the wall and a suit of armor.

"Hey Gred, get a load of Ms Slytherin here."

The other redheaded twin grinned, "Ain't she a pretty ickle firstie."

"Sneaking about outta bounds,"

"Like a troublemaker. Yet so quiet. Do our eyes-"

"Deceive us? A prankster in the making?"

In a calm voice, she queries, "What can I help you with, Messrs Weasley?"

It was Fred who spoke, we would like you to join us at the game of pranking!"

George added, "To bring joy and cheer to an otherwise dull year."

Estelle growled, "Quit that. It's annoying when you complete each other's sentence in such a rapidfire manner. But what makes you think I want to prank people?"

"We heard what you did to Beitild," the two said together.

Estelle glared a warning. "What about it?"

The two grew serious. "While we play pranks on our fellow students and teachers, we do not condone bullying. There are a lot of Pureblood wankers hurting those who don't deserve it. Plus it relieves stress and tension, even if a lot of people don't admit it."

Crossing her arms, the vampiress asked, "What do I get in return of helping you mess with people?"

"You get to mess with people and do illegal stuff in school?"

Biting her lip, Estelle finally said, "I'll think about it. By the way, McGonagall is just a hallway away. You two better scat before you get caught." With that, she left the twins bewildered and staring at her vanishing backside.

* * *

Christmas Eve had the castle awash in the holiday spirit. When break had begun, the Great Hall had become festooned with towering fir trees in each corner. The tips of each branch were covered in enchanted never melting snow.

Garlands of holly and mistletoe were set up in the strangest of places. Even the common rooms and dormitories had been bedecked in festive decor. Of course, it was in accordance to the traits found in each House.

The evening feast had been delectable, for this who could eat more than a nibble or two without getting sick. Estelle had quietly lamented this fact to her girlfriend who had silently teased her.

Afterwords, the two cuddled in private, accepting decaffeinated tea from Spritzy. The two spoke little, just enjoying each other's company. Before too long, curfew fell upon the evening. Daphne had given a cute pout, accepting kiss from her beloved before turning in for the night.

Around two in the morning, Estelle was roused from her slumber from a quiet knock on her door. When she put on a school bathrobe, the vampire found her girlfriend rubbing her puffy red eyes and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Daph?" she asked.

"C-Can I sleep in bed with you tonight? I had a nightmare a little while ago," sniffed the blonde.

With a smile, the vampiress opened the door wider and said, "You don't need to ask, Daph. You're always welcome in my room. We're best friends and we are dating now." She gave a soft giggle and finished, "Any time you want in, just call for Spritzy. She'll let you in."

With a nod, the witch replied, "Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me stay the night."

Estelle murmured a 'you're welcome' and led the sniffling blonde to her enormous bed in the bedroom off from the sitting room. She told her girlfriend the bathroom was to adjoined room on the left. What she hadn't said, was a question pertaining to why a dream had woken her significant other. She didn't prod, but would ask later.

Snuggling into Estelle's chest, she murmured, "Good night...love." The last word was near inaudible, but the vampire's sharp ears picked it up and made her heart swell.

* * *

Christmas morning found Estelle waking to a heavily filtered stream of sunlight casting a halo around her and the bleary human girl beside her. The vampire gave an annoyed scoff and wandlessly shut the blinds so that no outside light, filtered with a UV catcher or not could get in. Why did she think it had been a good idea?

At the time, the young raven haired girl was missing the day time, just a bit. So with her house elf's assistance, Estelle created a fake window in her room in the Dungeons that provided filtered sunlight that wouldn't harm her at all. Apparently it didn't make it any less obnoxious.

Morning came too quickly for the raven haired witch, not ready to part from her warm Icicle. A groan from the lump before her told the vampire that her lover was awake.

Leaning into her girlfriend, Daphne whispered, "Merry Christmas Stella."

A soft smile rose on the vampiress' lips. "And a very merry Christmas to you, my little icicle."

The blonde witch gave a soft pout, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

With a playful smirk, the raven haired witch replied, "Because it's a cute nickname that suits you. Would you rather I call you my sweet sugarplum?"

Daphne sulked, muttering an annoyed, 'no'.

Changing the subject to cease embarrassing Daphne, the vampiress suggested, "Why not get a start on these presents lying at the foot of our bed. Sneaky elves, putting both piles here."

She opened the gift her girlfriend had given her first. When she pulled out

Blaise had gotten her a present as well, despite he hadn't opted to stay and had gone home to his mother and whatever new toy she had seduced. He'd sent a pack of Blood pops under the pretext that all the 'potions' he's seen her take at meal times resemble the sanguine water tba powers life. While it was a joke, Estelle greatly appreciated the gift, humor or not.

The second half of his gift to her was a dark Italian leather bracelet with a snake charm and a quill. The note that came with it said his mother had suggested it and that off the record, Mrs Zabini was trying to get in the Black family's good graces for a possible alliance.

Her mother sent a package of fresh blood encased in crystal phials charmed with an unbreakable charm. After she was done drinking those, she'd be able to use them with her potions. After thoroughly rinsing them anyways.

Bellatrix had also sent a rectangular present that turned out to be a book on vampires. A few pages she leafed through talked about myth and truth about nocturnis vampiris and a few abilities. Being a great source of information, Estelle vowed to read it cover to cover.

Nymphadora did right by her, providing an early 2nd year charms textbook the looked a little worn. It turned out that it was really full of notes and what not.

Although a rather recent addition to her close friends, Hestia and Flora had pitched in together to buy a pair of gorgeous obsidian carved bat earrings. White gold fangs were inlaid, giving a stark contrast. The irony was very adorable, but she had thanked the twins nonetheless.

Each of her inner circle got her something practical. Ciel had known he wouldn't be there to guide her through the following years and had purchased a seven year contract with Madame Bellise to upgrade and resize her battle robes and armor up until she was to turn seventeen.

A small thin present was on the very bottom of the pile of gifts. This being the last one, was picked up by the blonde gingerly and handed it to the raven haired witch with messy curls.

The tag in loopy handwriting said:

 _This was your father's. He left it in my care before he died. He would have wanted you to have it._

Estelle scowled when she was unable to find a signature or any evidence of who had sent it to her. Not even a scent of who handled it. The wrapping paper faintly smelled of house elf, but that was entirely expected.

After unwrapping their gifts, the two girls went back for a lie in until lunch.

The remaining few days of the winter break were spent in the company of Daphne and the twins.

More than once, Estelle stole the gold blonde to snog in the privacy of the Prince's quarters. She was sad to see the winter break coming to an end because it meant she had to become a fair bit more careful in showing affection to Daphne. It had been lovely while it had lasted, to be able to hold each other's hand, both Daphne and Estelle blushing; the former more so than the latter.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for another short-ish chapter. It's just to tide y'all over til the next update. But I promise you it's worth the wait. The last chapter of Book 1 will be much longer than these last 2. Perhaps one day, I'll come back to this mini chapter and rework it a bit, revise and possibly add a bit of volume. Eventually, maybe.**

 **So looks like this chapter has given some insight to the true nature of our heroine.**

 **Lastly, have a very merry yuletide and a happy New year, ya protestant fuckbuckets**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Lady Corvusalia**


	7. The Prince Reigns

**A/N: Merci, thank you for joining us on another chapter. I hope you have an hour or so to spare, cuz this is gonna be a doozy. It took 5 and a half to three months to finish it, but here ya go. Enjoy.**

 **I'm genuinely surprised I've gotten a minimum of 50 reviews, 200 ish favorites and over 400 followers! I didn't think my writing was that great.**

 **Also Jesus fucked in the ass, y'all are a nitpicky bunch. I don't need to hear about the same error ten fuckin times. Once is enough dammit. Doesn't anyone look at previously submitted reviews before posting a new one?**

 **And I'll eventually go back to fix and revise stuff. I wanted to get these chapters out quicker so y'all don't whine so much. Yeesh.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: The Prince Reigns**

First night back, Estelle immediately held a meeting of her network. Even the 'peons' were in attendance. This was very pleasing to her; it meant that her council was important to the students of Slytherin in all years, barring the rebellious few who thought her an imposter.

Once everyone had finished chattering, the Slytherin Prince began to speak, "Ah, thank you all for attending. I enjoyed my time off from lessons while it lasted and I hope each of you had a wonderful break. It does well for the soul to spend time with family." What she didn't say, was that it was the loneliest season for those who were orphaned.

"Now, enough pleasantries. The first order of business tonight, is to let you all know that the Weasley twins are off limits in terms of hexing, cursing or generally attacking them. Pranks are okay, but only if you're prepared for war." At this she chuckled. "I've conscribed the ones known as Fred and George as spies in Gryffindor for me. Hermione Granger while a mudblood, is another useful spy I've been working on. Despite her heritage, she's a bright cookie- more or less." She gave a dark chuckle. "These individuals are important to my campaign. They get protection from us, and they hand over possibly useful information to us. Tit for tat. Nothing's ever free, but I believe it will certainly be worth it."

"What about Neville the boy wonder and his redheaded lackey?"

Estelle smirked, "Don't worry about the pig and his conjoined toerag. I've got my Gryffindor agents ready to keep those idiots in line. So much as an insult, and they'll trigger a nasty hex."

"With a strategy like that, I'm surprised you didn't end up in Ravenclaw, Lady Black."

With a crooked smile, the vampiress replied, "The only difference between a raven and a snake; is while the bird seeks knowledge for knowledge's sake, the serpent seeks knowledge for power and ambition. The bird is content to roost on her hoard of knowledge. But the serpent invests her accumulated knowledge. Only the snake applies what she learns. That is why we are Slytherin."

Her little speech seemed to boost morale, evidence supplied by the hushed cheer quickly spreading across the room. A few arrogant or smug looks were on a couple faces.

"Is there anything else?" asked Blaise, rubbing his hand against the leather chair he sat in.

A sixth year spoke up, "Snape has been getting grouchier lately, becoming stricter in practical lessons and homework. I can't be sure of the source, but I'm thinking along the lines of Malfoy and his cronies making things difficult for us. And probably the dimwitted Gryffindors." He paused and added, "And there was the one time I saw Snape arguing with Quirrell. I don't know what's going on between them, but neither were happy."

With a curt nod, Estelle replied, "Very well. I shall arrange something to take care of that. Like I said, I have a contingency for the foolish lions. Anyone else?"

No one spoke up. So she took the floor again.

"A quick reminder before we break for the evening: do keep my identity as the Prince anonymous. It's imperative to keep everyone not allied with us in the dark." She paused. "If need be, you can act as if you're leading your friends to keep someone off track. I don't need to remind any of you where the boundary of my authority is, do I?"

Many of those in attendance shook their heads.

"Excellent. Our plans remain in secrecy. Do have a pleasant evening."

* * *

At breakfast the following morn, a disgruntled, pensive and possibly amused McGonagall, holding a suede post stopped by the table of green and silver students. She stood there for a moment before she coughed to gather the one person's attention. "Mz Black, what exactly is this?"

In a serious voice that belied a playful nature, the raven haired girl answered, "I believe that is a scratching post."

The mature woman's eye twitched at the smart-ass riposte. "I'm aware of what it is, young lady. My question should I have to clarify, is why you felt the need to gift-wrap this and send it to me."

With a smirk ghosting her pale lips, Estelle replied, "I merely thought you needed something to take out your frustrations on. I'm sure us students make you rather...catty? Enjoy~"

Minerva nearly couldn't contain herself, turning heel and muttering something about Lily and humor. The vampiress had caught Minnie trying her best not to actually laugh at the functional gag gift.

Everyone else in the hall remained confused, except those aware of their Transfiguration instructor's feline nature. Almost as if everyone forgot their teacher's status as an animagus.

Blaise turned to his friend and queried, "What was that about?"

Estelle merely gave a mischievous smirk and replied, "Oh nothing to worry about. And I do believe classes are about to begin. I suggest you finish breakfast and dash off. I'll be waiting in class."

The Italian boy swore under his breath when he saw the time. He grabbed a piece of toast and ran to get his bags.

Daphne could barely hold back her laughter as she managed to whisper, "That was a cruel prank Stella, putting an illusion on his watch. When do you think he'll realize he still has forty five minutes until charms?"

With a chuckle, the vampiress merely shrugged.

* * *

Classes were taking a heftier turn, where relevant. Homework was lengthening and lectures covered more topics at a quicker pace.

Defence Against the Dark Arts had essentially turned into a self study course. Quirrell continued to fail to speak without a stutter. The erratic speech pattern made it impossible to get through a lesson which left much to be desired. Not to mention the stench of garlic. It wasn't toxic to her, but it was still disgusting. Holy symbols were also quite ineffective. So she did her best to sleep in class and study during the evening. Plus, Ciel was a far better teacher of curses and counter curses than Quirinius was. These lessons she passed onto Daphne, Blaise and Hermione. If she had to estimate her skill level, Estelle would say she was about late second year, early third in terms of her magical repertoire.

Charms and Transfiguration remained Estelle's favorite subjects. The former had them working on color changing spells and basic unlocking charms. The latter offered closer precision and bigger objects. She seemed extraordinarily talented with both subjects, earning the top student spot.

Astronomy came in a close second but still third. Professor Celeste Sinistra was a sweet woman who was delighted with Estelle's excellence in her subject. she loved it because she was usually outside for once without fear of the sun or suspicion.

Herbology on the other hand was a class that the vampire despised. She was forced to wear her extensive black clothing to the greenhouses. That and the humidity did not agree with her.

Potions was not a terrible subject, but Professor Snape was not an adequate instructor. He knew his subject well but his methods for imparting his knowledge left much to be desired.

Whilst academics were proceeding mostly normal, there had been an incident when Hagrid had asked Estelle, Hermione, Daphne and Blaise to come watch an egg hatch that he had 'legally' procured from a good natured fella at a local pub.

Of course things were never easy or straightforward for Estelle. When the egg had hatched, the tiny dragon insisted on thinking that Estelle was its mother; something that had greatly disappointed the giant of a man.

To make matters worse, Malfoy had seen the egg and the baby dragon. They had no other choice but to get a letter written by proxy to the Weasley twins' elder brother who apparently worked with dragons. It had almost gone off without a hitch. Except a blonde little ferret ratted them out to Minerva McGonagall. This endeavor ended up terribly, causing the four of them get detention.

It was during this punishment that they were to help the Groundskeeper find out what was killing the unicorns. That was an entirely different story with Hagrid saving her from a herd of centaur insistent on killing the 'parasite' infesting the woods.

Before the big man had shown up when he did, Estelle had been having a hard time convincing the leader, a palomino named Bane that she wasn't the one hurting unicorns. She had even confessed she'd never seen one before tonight.

But the intelligent horseman didn't seem to believe her, saying that she was better off dead than being a leech on the world. Hagrid came just in time to stop Bane from crushing the vampire's skull with his front hooves.

No one else had seen it when they had gone back to the castle; a limping man on the other side of the grounds heading inside. She was sure she hadn't hallucinared the outline of a turban.

February Fourteenth, otherwise known as Saint Valentine's Day.

Estelle was none too excited for this European origin holiday. It was all just an annoying concept pandering to businesses in order to sell useless baubles and tacky romance themed junk. And it didn't help that the castle was decorated with gauche heart themed affectations in the colors of red, pink, purple and white. It all made her want to vomit.

Oh yes, she was quite aware of that it was intended to bring friends and couples together. But she didn't need a fake holiday to celebrate her feelings for Daphne.

To make matters worse, several brave first and second year wizards attempted to hand her a Valentine card. If they weren't sent skittering by her unpleasant scowl, the Carrow twins made an excellent barrier.

* * *

On the third Thursday in March, found the raven haired vampiress pacing in an unused classroom on the first floor*. Unlike most days where she was usually calm and collected, she was most especially distraught.

Estelle was struggling to contain her bloodthirst. Daphne had been nowhere in sight. Nymph was in the Hufflepuff dorm which she had no access to. This was making things difficult for her. Without her favored blood bank, she might have to actually hunt at night which was dangerous for her. She wasn't a stupid girl; she knew there were house elves all over the castle at night. Any one of them would report her as soon as she tried to bite someone without their consent. It wasn't worth her days to be numbered.

In recent days, the vampiress had been experiencing something of a bout of hallucinations. At first, it had been a vague shadowy figure stalking her time to time since two weeks ago.

But today, it was clear as day. Hovering in the doorway of the twisted room was a skeletal figure vaguely humanoid. A lich she remembered; a necromancer sacrificing their mortal coil to become more powerful and gaining immortality so long as the phylactery remained unharmed.

But why was Estelle seeing this? It couldn't be real, could it? Surely the school's wards kept out the undead, right? But that didn't make sense. She was a vampire, it should have prevented her from stepping inside the boundary. What was going on?

"Ah, I finally found you, fleshling child of the queen.," it spoke. The monster's voice was cold and hollow. "You've been quite difficult to find. My shades took too long to find you. Infuriatingly difficult to find one young vampire upstart."

Growling, Estelle snarled, "YOU! What do you want with me?"

He, or that's what she thought it might be, replied, "It's not what I want with you, juvenile bloodsucker. It is who I work for has need of you. Perhaps you've met them once."

"I don't know anything," the vampiress said defensively. "I'm just a witch. I don't know how you know my secret. You're not even real, are you?" But the skeletal mage didn't have time to reply,

Suddenly, the door opened, causing the Prince to curse. Her frantic panicking about what to do, interrupted.

In walked a frustrated second year witch wearing black robes with tarnished yellow trim, a Hufflepuff. Her beady eyes caught sight of a gash on the girl's hand. the vampire's sense of smell had scented it out first.

The girl opened her mouth to apologize for barging in, but the only word she had managed to get out was a soft 'oh'.

In seconds, Estelle had leaped across the room to pounce on the hapless second year. The brunette had tried to scream for help, but a crumpled up sheet of parchment was jammed into her mouth. Her crying continued, but the yelling was muffled.

Talons scraped across the girls body, trying to open up the human's veins. It wasn't until Estelle had ripped out the poor girl's throat with her transformed razor sharp teeth did her prey fall still in her arms.

Tears cascaded down the young witch's face when she realized what she'd done. Her hands shot back to her chest, causing the body to slump to the floor, coating the already blood spattered hardwood floor. Regret flared onto her features as her crimson eyes were trained on the shredded corpse of the young witch she had just murdered. "Oh Morgana! I..."

"A good kill. A bit shoddy if I say so myself," the lich said, his voice showing indifference at the recent murder. Nothing your sire can't teach to improve your hunting techniques."

Though Estelle had more horrid things to say in response to the lich's criticisms, an unnatural hunger building inside her wracked. The sheer force of this hungry gripped her so severely that she fell to her knees, clutching her sides. Estelle began to quake as tears welled up inside as new talons pierced the not so tender flesh of her ribs. But the agonizing burning in the pit of her stomach forced to the young vampiress to cry out. She begged to be free of the throes of this unmitigable excruciating dolor.

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something. Eat before you wither into nothing," came his harsh order. Estelle's anguish had fallen on deaf ears until he had finally answered. Something thudded to the ground. The body of the girl whose life had just been snuffed out had been kicked towards the young witch. A body that had yet to begin decomposition. While her sense of smell seemed to have been diminished when she was reanimated, Estelle knew it probably stank worse than she was able to perceive.

Staring at the corpse, she was utterly revolted to think that she had to consume human flesh. But her body protested against her will. Overwhelming voracity took control. Claws outstretched, Estelle tore into the cadaver, shredding skin and sinew to reach the veins that pumped still fresh blood. Ivory talons scalpelled to the bone. Her ravenous desire grew exponentially as her nose scented the rich aroma of the sanguine liquid spilling between her digits. Subconsciously, she knew the crimson water was everything she needed.

Leaning forward, Estelle sank the fangs her undeath had gifted to her into the cadaver's carotid artery. Very nearly had she moaned when blood splashed against her tongue. A richness comparable to high class wine only available to those with status or high standing reputation. She greedily gulped down pint after pint until it was all gone. Just a withered husk was all that remained all along with the wasted gore on the floor.

Once Estelle had fed, the spasming convulsions ceased, allowing her to lay on the bloodied floor. She could feel a layer of gore coating her front, arms and legs. To feel disgusted with herself was only the top layer of the chaotic stew of emotions swirling, contained in the witch's skull.

If a lich could smirk, he would have. His tone was snide as he spoke, "How utterly depraved you are. Molag Bal's curse is coursing through you like a debilitating poison, binding you to such unpleasant need. I am not envious of you, fledgeling. Such a sad little bitch."

"F-fuck you," Estelle spat, wiping the blood dribbling from her crimson stained lips to her chin.

In that shivering, rattle that could hardly be categorized as a voice, the Lich ordered, "Now you've gotten your bearings in order and semi...decent, you are to report to our Glorious Empress of the Blood Throne on the top floor overlooking the lands of Romania. I'm sure she'd be delighted to meet her newest pawn to her decade long scheme. Go now fledgeling Darkfallen witch. The Bloodfallen Coven will be eager to meet their newest sister..."

Shaking her head, the hallucination of the lich vanished, making herself believe it was just a figment of her imagination. There was only one thought on the witch's mind before her shock had caused her to pass out. Estelle had murdered to merely slake her thirst.

* * *

When Estelle awoke, she found no trace of the Hufflepuff's corpse. Not even a speck or splatter of blood on the stone. What she did find, was the everly dutiful house elf assigned to whomever was the Prince of Slytherin- Estelle owned this small bat-eared creature.

With a bow, Spritzy said, "I cleaned up your mess, mistress. I also took the liberty of forging a suicide note and placing it in the girl's trunk. No one will know the truth. Next time, choose your food off campus. Less trouble for the both of us."

Estelle gaped. "You're not scared of me? Or going turn me over to the headmaster, are you?"

The fancily dressed female house elf curtsied as she replied, "I only serves you, Mistress Slytherin. You's a vampire and Spritzy knows all about her mistress' diet. I was gonna prepare blood based meals for you, but Ms Greenie be's offering her neck almost everyday now. I will be better at getting yous what you need when you can't feed. Just calls me and I'll come at once."

With a thoughtful murmur, Estelle commented, "You speak rather fluent English for an elf."

With an adorable curtsy, Spritzy answered, "Lord sir Salazar had me taught very well. Most other elfs aren't better than Spritzy in terms of grammar. I still struggle sometimes. But I've been alive a very long time, only serving the Slytherin Prince each generation since Master Salazar left Hogwarts."

Impressed at the revelation that Spritzy was well over a thousand years old, Estelle gave the house elf a gentle pat on the head which elicited a happy squeak from the diminutive creature. Regardless of the situation being solved, she still felt hollow.

* * *

At dinner the following night, the young vampire didn't even try to pretend to eat. She merely sat at the the head of the Slytherin table as was her right at Prince. Instead of having a plate in front of her, the girl had a notebook. A goblet of blood disguised as berry flavored juice had magically appeared once she had sat down. She'd have to thank Spritzy later.

Estelle was feeling troubled inside however. She hadn't meant to kill the girl. Her house elf had been very understanding and helped her weasel out of being discovered by the body being incinerated and the note faked. But she still felt guilty.

The girl had been still just a child, not a piece of shit scum of the earth she had grown used to hunting before she had come to Hogwarts. Thugs, thieves, rapists and murderers had been her diet until she had come to Hogwarts.

The following night, Estelle couldn't sleep. She was feeling guilty over the Hufflepuff that she had eaten. The nightmares of her turning into an unholy monster bent on devouring the living had woken her up multiple times over a few nights.

Her urge to do some nighttime wander overrode her sense of logic and common sense. For some reason, she had found herself wandering the endless aisles of shelved books. It was strange at night, to not have Madam Pince breathing down their necks. Quiet, tranquil, relaxing even.

She wasn't interested in anything she already had access to as a first year student. It wasn't until she had found the closed section that not even seventh years could access unless they had a teacher's note with a signature.

When she pushed against the door, Estelle found it was unlocked!

Unconsciously, the vampiress had given a low whistle at the enormity of the room and its branches. Stepping inside had made her shudder with the amount of magic in the books around. Picking one up at random, Estelle blew the dust from it's cover and began to leaf through it.

Flipping through the dusty tomes, she came to a stop when she came across something interesting. In one of the many ominous books considered forbidden to regular students, she had found a nugget of information.

 _Throughout the ages, magic has always inspired and terrified humans as a species. Light magic that seems like a miracle and then there was the pure destructive dark magic. In between those two was the balanced Elemental. They coexist in harmony, for neither can exist without the other and the median in the midst._

 _But before that, there has always been a primal magic at work in this universe. It pushes and pulls at each and every individual existence. That of the stars and that of the Void._

 _Since the dawn of mankind, we have always held a curiosity of what lies beyond the limits of the sky. As history progressed, that interest gradually turned to a racial obsession. Some members of humans and creatures alike sought ways to observe the heavens. Why?_

 _It's always been subjective whether or not the sun and stars hold power. For the most part, it's under an unanimous agreement that they do indeed. History has shown of miraculous changes to the tides of battle, curing the condemned and more. There have been orders formed to simply worship the sun. But where has the study of this magic disappeared to. It's as if someone has been trying to cover up the existence of this power. But I was able to pick apart incongruencies in seemingly 'unedited' texts. Sun magic won't be forever lost. I just know it._

 _But what of the Great Dark Beyond? Does the space betwixt the celestial bodies hold a power of its own? Some say yes and other nay. Somewhere, I know there are some who agree with me; that there is a magic, a power greater than anything. I'll keep searching, hoping I will stumble into the answer I've been seeking. It's an ancient magic from the Breath of Creation. Again, anomalies and contradictions in reports and research papers have alerted me that someone is trying to cover this up._

 _But since then, these powers have been obscured from the annals of History; our forefathers terrified of the might these two branches of magick, purged all texts and slaughtered masters of these arts while they slept. Somewhere, some place..._

The rest of the pages mentioning the same magic was too worn out to read. Illegible, she pushed it back into into bookshelf and gave a breathless sigh.

"I'll shove that information to the back of my mind for now. I should get back to bed before the sun rises. Don't want to get caught somewhere I'm not supposed to be."

On her way back down to the dungeons, Estelle stopped herself when she heard voices. A peek around the corner under the invisibility cloak found Professor Snape cornering the stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She didn't stick around, lest she get in trouble for being out of bounds.

* * *

Several days after the incident, Blaise and Daphne were growing rather irritated with their friend's more than callous behavior. Neither of them were happy with Estelle's blatant avoidance technique. It was detrimental to the unity their house was supposed to show in public. Every time they tried to sit by her in class or at the dinner table, she made a half assed excuse that she had to do something.

"This has to stop," Blaise said crossly one morning at breakfast, stabbing at a sausage with his fork.

With a soft sigh, the blonde replied, "I know. She's been skipping coming to breakfast. Dinner is completely out of the question. She doesn't even ask me to uh... hang out." She'd almost let it slip about Estelle's vampirism. "I'm really worried about her."

Shaking his head, the dark Italian groaned, "She's never been this withdrawn before. So troublesome. If she keeps this up, people will be calling for her to step down as Prince. And you know Malfoy will

Biting her lip, Daphne said, "I'll talk to her tonight, see if I can't weasel out what's bothering her and then give her a good scolding."

* * *

Just after dinner began in the Great Hall, Daphne Greengrass slipped quietly into the Slytherin commons. It took a moment for the blonde to spot her girlfriend. When Estelle didn't want to be found, she really blended in with her surroundings. This, she took note of.

Sitting in the luxurious cherry armchair, Estelle was gazing pensively into the hearth. There was an expression of guilt, hunger and a bit of nervousness present in the pale girl's features. The fire's light only served to illuminate her trouble expression further.

"What's wrong?" Daphne had broken the silence at last, her quivering voice showing how worried she was about her lover.

Silence greeted her. Not even so much as the smouldering embers or even the groan of the sofa. Then her girlfriend spoke.

"I killed a student Daph."

No response.

A few minutes passed and reiterated, "I didn't mean to. I...I had not fed in a few days and there she was. I couldn't find you or Dora. Then...it just happened. A cut on her hand. I...I couldn't hold myself back. I ate her and then burned what I hadn't."

The blonde was rendered speechless, whether in horror, disgust or both. It took several moments for the Greengrass heiress to compose herself.

Daphne still hadn't said a word since the murderous revelation came to light. A deep breath. "Spritzy cleaned up my mess and wrote a fake suicide note so no one could pin the blame on me." Estelle briefly paused and shut her eyes. Then finished lamely, "I...I'd understand if you didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore. It's... it's okay to be afraid of me..."

Clinging tight to the dark haired vampiress, Daphne said, "I'm not leaving you, Stella. I made a promise I'd stand by you, even through the ugly. You're a vampire, feeding on humans is in your nature. I won't condemn you for following your instincts."

"What if it had been you?!" cried Estelle, dusty tears on her cheeks.

If Daphne was surprised, it was an understatement. She had never seen her beloved in such a state. Estelle was always the calm and collected sort of girl. The type of person who was almost always in control of the situation.

Intertwining her fingers with Estelle's, she told her significant other, "A terrible thought, yes. But I trust you. You feed from me just about every day and not a time has gone by where the stray thought of you going too far." With a free hand, she wiped her girlfriend's cheeks free of the offending tears. "I'm not afraid of you, Estelle. Wary yes, but not scared. I was more worried you were mad at me."

Hugging Daphne close, Stella commented, "You're a sweet girl, but sometimes a complete dummy. But I love you and your surprising maturity of the whole situation."

"Are you over your hissyfit now dear? I'd like to get a move on to finish Flitwick's short essay," teased the blonde.

The vampiress gave a playful glare and pulled her textbooks out of her bag to begin begin evening homework session.

* * *

"Lady Black!"

Whipping her head around, the vampiress found a slightly older boy in black robes trimmed with silver and green accents. His hair was a little unkempt and cheeks a red from running.

"Quiet!" She hissed, reprimanding the slightly older boy. "We don't need it to be so obvious that I lead the snakes. What is it?"

Shrinking slightly at the verbal beration, the third year wizard squeaks, "A-ah, sorry milady. Anyways, I have concluded my research and compiled it into a neat organized folder. I hope what I have found is relevant to your interests."

Accepting the proffered document, Estelle replied, "Thank you for your dedication. I almost forgot I sent you to do this. You may go."

Being the curious witch she was, Hermione asked, "Research? About what? I haven't heard any projects in our classes this year."

With the roll of her eyes, she replied, "Don't worry about it little lion cub, it's a harmless project of mine." Silently under her breath, she had added, "At least I hope it will be harmless."

Hermione gave the vampiress a weird look before leaving to go to dinner. Before the girl had left the room, Estelle called out, "If Daphne asks where I am, tell her I'm here in the library."

"Can do," said the bookish witch softly as she left Estelle to her work. She had a report to read through and got right to it.

"Ah, there you are! We've been looking for you, ickle Stella!" said Fred ten minutes after the bushy haired witch had left.

The raven haired blood sucker looked up and set down the report from earlier. "Mm?"

George continued where his brother left off. "Hermione said this morning that you needed to see us before dinner tonight?"

With a dangerous smile, the vampiress replied, "Oh yes. You see, I've set up a prank for a few choice individuals. Unfortunately, it requires more than two hands to pull it off. How would you two like to be my assistants today?"

Devious smirks grew into evil veins on the redheaded twins' faces."You insult us," they said simultaneously. George nudged his brother who amended, "Any prank of the right taste is always in our field! Of course we'll lend you a hand."

"Or two."

"Maybe three," snickered one of the identical wizards.

Huddling together, she began, "Alright, here's the plan boys...

When the evening meal finally rolled around, most of the students were sitting down to their respective tables. Estelle however, wasn't seated at the Slytherin one. She was currently casting a heavy layer of charms to disguise her true identity. It'd do not much good to be a suspect. They wouldn't know it was her if they saw her as a stranger.

A small stage had mysteriously shown up around six thirty much to the confusion of both student & staff. Moments later, the illusioned vampire (who took the form of a fifteen year old) had entered from the Great Hall rather dramatically and took the center of the stage. Out of nowhere in sight, a soft instrumental began to play. She opened her mouth and began:

 _Can you hear me, you've lost and I control you._

 _Here, in your mind, in your dreams_

 _I will stay forever._

 _You will become_

 _Less than one, after I am done._

 _Fear, will be yours, in this world,_

 _Full of whispering voices._

 _Day after day, I will stay, I will haunt you._

 _Here I am, you will be mine._

As Estelle sang, the twins had borrowed her invisibility cloak in order to carry out their duty as pranksters. The music became more intense, her voice booming in the expansive stone hall.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _You've lost and I control you._

 _You won't escape, all your nightmares will break free,_

 _'Cause you are afraid of me._

 _So, here you are, wide awake,_

 _You won't give up fighting._

 _Still, you can pray, on your knees._

 _I am here._

 _Can you hear me?_

 _You've lost and I control you._

 _You won't escape, all your nightmares will break free,_

 _'Cause you are afraid of me._

 _Your greatest fear,_

 _In your darkest dreams._

 _I'm here._

 _Your will is lost,_

 _And you can't run from me._

 _Fear, is the key,_

 _Of your life,_

 _It has locked your doors._

 _Day after day,_

 _I'm here to stay._

 _Can you hear me?_

 _You've lost and I control you._

 _You won't escape._

 _All your nightmares will break free,_

 _'Cause you are afraid of me_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _You've lost and I control you._

 _You won't escape._

 _All your nightmares will break free_

 _'Cause you are afraid of.._

 _'Cause you are afraid of me._

Up at the teacher's table, Albus cracked a smile and acted as though he were oblivious to the mass prankage going on. Sinistra leaned over and said to Minerva, "She's quite a genius for a first year student, don't you think?"

McGonagall tilted her head and asked, "Who do you mean?"

The astronomy professor smirked, "Ms Black or course. To manage a glamour charm at her age. And to sing to everyone in order to distract us from noticing her helpers pull off a prank."

Brows wrinkling as she frowned, the Transfiguration instructor asked as her stern gaze scanned the sea of students, "Helpers? I don't see anyone being unruly. They're all here except the...Weasley twins... oh Merlin..." Her hand covered her face in exasperation.

The dark skinned woman, giggled, "Oops~"

Several people had been the target of Estelle's prank; each of the victims had been humiliated in one way or another, this her revenge. Malfoy's hair had turned flaming reddish orange as though he were a Weasley. Neville Longbottom had some odd leafy protrusions growing on his arms and face. A few others had been struck with a curse that caused boils to bubble up on their faces or inexplicable mustaches.

By the end of dinner, most of the student body was in tears from laughing. Those who were pranked had either turned bright red in embarrassment or ran off. All in all, Estelle labeled the prank as a success.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Estelle had woken with a start. The movement in the bed had roused her girlfriend who yawned and asked what's wrong.

"I had a really bizarre dream."

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Daphne said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Estelle shrugged. "It's not a nightmare. Those have been going away since you started joining me at night. This dream just confuses the ever living hell out of me."

Raising a brow, the blonde motioned for her girlfriend to go on.

With a deep, cold breath, the vampiress began, "It starts with a little animal - a fox, frolicking in the middle of a meadow. The view pans out to show a castle, no a fortress. There on a balcony is the fox again. But it's not alone. There's also a raven, an occamy, some sort of large bird of prey, a slightly smaller bird too, but also a big wolf. They're all happily chattering to each other but I can't make out what they're saying. It's gibberish animal noises.

"Again the camera or my view pans elsewhere," she continued, petting her girlfriend's head. "It shows a throne room. A woman, a very beautiful woman is sitting on it. She's a queen of some sort. She's surrounded by luxury, loyal guards and happy subjects.

Scratching her head, Daphne replied, "That is a weird dream. But even if it doesn't make sense, it doesn't matter. It was just a dream. Come back to bed with me. We still have five hours until we need to get up." The vampire nodded and just curls up to her significant other.

* * *

First year Finals were held late May; specifically, on the twenty first. For each year, exams were held two days apart to prevent overlap and to give students enough time to study for each exam they were to sit through.

Estelle had found her end of the year tests rather easy. Then again, she had the advantage. Ciel was a more than adequate instructor in not only dueling, but also in general subjects. Vera had also supplemented her own teachings alongside a few other older students. The vampire had chalked it up to not wanting a weak leader and probably wasn't wrong.

After her third final exam, she had overheard process McGonagall telling Dumbledore to have a safe trip. That could only mean it was a mere ploy to distract the headmaster; that, and Quirrell was going to make his second attempt tonight. She had but one choice.

As she was going to her last class of the day, then she dashed back to the dorms. Blaise Zabini was almost run down by the urgent witch. He'd grabbed a wall sconce to catch himself .

"Where are you going?" asked the dark skinned Italian.

As if it were common knowledge, Estelle snorted, "To the Third Floor corridor of course! I've gotta stop Quirrell from getting Flamel's stone. I figured it out a few days ago. What's the best day to make a grab for the stone when Dumbledore is away? Obviously today."

Blaise groaned. "Dammit Stella, why can't you be normal?"

Daphne laughed, "Because she wouldn't be a Slytherin. We're ambitious, cunning and intelligent. Besides, since when is having your best friend being a vampire ever considered normal?"

"You're a what?!" exclaimed the dark skinned Italian. His surprise was astonishingly genuine. "What? How? When?!"

"I'll explain after all this shit is over with. If we live. If you're coming, let's go," urged Estelle, grabbing each of her friend's hands. Get your armor. I've got mine!"

The Slytherin trio reconvened at the door to the third floor corridor. When they entered the once locked door, they found that the three headed dog was fast asleep. That...was stupidly easy? There's no way it should've been that easy to get past a monstrous three headed dog!

Those were Estelle's thoughts until she spied the small hand harp enchanted to play softly at the slumbering beast's feet. Fluffy's paw had been moved off of the trap door which was currently still open.

Something seemed a little fishy to the three. That or whomever they were going after was sloppily amateurish. With a leap of faith, the three young magicals tore through the charred vines that had once been Devil's Snare.

Upon landing, the two humans had buckled under the inertia with groans of pains accompanied with a wince. Estelle however, had landed gracefully on her feet, much like a cheetah.

"Enough sitting around Blaise, we've gotta go and stop whoever is after the stone," snorted Daphne who was being helped up by her lover.

The current room was a bare stone with crude brick. There was nothing of interest, so they moved on through a similar corridor until they entered a wooden portal into a new room.

"Do you hear that? Something that sounds like fluttering wings on a midsummer's eve." asked the Italian as he turned to his friends.

With a girlish giggle, Stella turned to him and teased, "Oh my, I never knew you could be so poetic. If I wasn't happily shacked up with my cute Daphne, I'd like to think I'd give you a chance."

Said boy gave a furtive glance to the floor, cheeks and ears redding. Both girls laughed at him and he just huffed. Why did he make friends with girls who made a habit of teasing boys?

As she looked around, the vampiress predatorial eyes spotted something. There was one key that was unlike the others. The majority of the enchanted winged keys were made of either a precious metal like gold or silver, some were of steel or bronze. But amidst the flying treasury, was a lazy floating key with a crumpled wing.

"This is too easy," said Estelle. "Daphne, if you please."

With a smug look on her face, the Greengrass heiress intoned, " _ **Accio stone key!"**_ With a whoosh, the rough looking key zoomed into the blonde's outstretched palm. The moment the old door had been unlocked, all of the magicked keys pointed attention to the three youngsters and charged.

In the next room, the trio had narrowly missed becoming pincushions. The moment they had unlocked the old door, the enchanted keys had flown towards them with the intent to impale them.

All three panted as the door was slammed shut, relieved to have made it past that alive. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

"You've gotta be freaking' kidding me," moaned Blaise as he saw the rows of marble soldiers

"This kind of reminds me of China's tomb with thousands of terracotta warriors," said Daphne in awe of the sight before the trio. "Now what do we do?" she whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to fight our way across the room. Only then the door will open for us."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Daphne nervously.

Blaise snorted, "You learned dueling, did you not? Kill them!"

"Less talky, more slashy, " snarled the vampiress as she began to engage the first line of infantry.

Spells were flying every which way. Dust and debris kicked up which way. Each witch (and Blaise) were desperately dodging the heavy strikes aimed at them. Many narrow misses and some connect. Marble fists hammered and maces bruised. But they weren't going to turn back. As the skirmish progressed, more and more of the stone warriors crumbled, enraging their brethren into a frenzy.

Halfway through their fight, a disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making the three of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw a troll had wandered into the room

A living iron maiden had attempted to swallow the monster, but got bashed to pieced with a spiked club that might as well have been a small tree. Scraps of shrapnel exploded outward. Several shards were on course with her friends.

With a snarl of rage, the young vampiress dashed to push her friends out of the way from becoming minced meat. They all fell to the floor which quaked under the beast's thunderous footfalls. Blaise rolled over to his side and trying to get up. The vampire witch was already up and running towards the threat, claws mid morph.

Launching a flurry of fanged strikes, Estelle's talons bit into the troll's thick magic resistant hide. It cried out in pain as it was disarmed. Bloodlust consumed the vampire, making her fight harder and quicker. The troll tried to swipe at the inhuman witch with poor accuracy. Jumping on the shoulder, the vampire vaulted over the beast and rained as many throwing daggers as she could manage in the two second window.

Unfortunately, it was only a series of shallow wounds. Turning around, the troll lumbered towards the annoying mosquito. Not thinking clearly, Estelle went for a headlong attack with her claws. This resulted in her being batted away like a fly.

Frustrated, the young heiress of Black took up one of the marble arms and flanked the troll. With a free hand, the italian had thrown a rock weakly. The sound had distracted the monster long enough for Estelle to get behind. He gave a thumbs out and fell back down. With a growl, the crimson eyed sorceress leaped into the air. She came down with the heavy blade as it cleaved the beast in twain.

Breathing heavily, the raven haired witch exhaled. Her hands were shaking. Two trolls in less than twelve months. The first one had been dumb luck. This one had been all her and it sickened her. It made her feel more like a monster herself.

"That...was brutal Stella," commented Blaise, trying to get the stinking blood off of his armor.

The vampiress shrugged, "Predators fight for dominance. Either one lives and the other dies. Rarely does the victor give mercy. I will show none to brutes with a brain the size of a pea. Besides, you'd have to be insane in the membrane to think I'd let Daphne get hurt."

Said blonde have a light blush and helped dress the other Slytherin's injured limb. The dark Italian boy winced as his arm was jimmied. "Crud. Broken arm. Don't think I can go on.

"Pansy," said Stella as she helped create a makeshift sling so his arm wouldn't be jostled a whole lot.

"Not all of us are indestructible killing machines," Blaise retorted snarkily. "I'll be fine here til you two come back." Both witches shrugged and started on.

Daphne pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Estelle. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

The vampire gave a hiss at the towering circle of flames. "Fire...why does it always have to be fire?!"

"Look!" The tawny blonde seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. The vampiress looked over her shoulder to read it:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Daphne let out a great sigh and Estelle, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing she felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said the blonde witch. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" snorted Estelle.

"Of course not," said Daphne. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Daphne read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Estelle looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," she said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Daphne pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," said Estelle. "No, listen, get back and get that crybaby Blaise. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the Hospital Wing and get Madame Pomfrey. She can heal him straight up. And maybe me if I survive whatever's behind that door."

"But Stella- what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said the dark haired vampire, pointing at he mostly faded scar. "I might get lucky again."

Daphne's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Estelle and threw her arms around her. A few sparse seconds passed before her lips met the vampire's in a passionate kiss.

"Daph!"

"Honey - you're a great witch, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Estelle, very embarrassed, as she let go of her but still had intertwined their hands.

"Me!" said Daphne. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Stella- be careful!"

"You drink first," said Stella. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Daphne. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" she asked anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care. I love you."

"I love you too. Now GO!"

The blonde witch turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Estelle took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned to face the black flames. "Welp, here goes nothing," she said dryly, and she drained the little bottle in one gulp. It was indeed as though ice was flooding her body.

She put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced herself, saw the black flames licking her body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire - then she was on the other side, in the last chamber.

* * *

Waiting for her on the other side of the last door wasn't Snape like Weasley had predicted that one day, but instead, it was that turban wearing freak, Quirrel. At a minute glance, there was a bunch of scribbles that marred the marble floor. She didn't understand what it meant, but she didn't need to in order to protect the stone.

"You?!" She cried, her mocking tone far too subtle for the DADA's professor and feigning actual surprise.

"Were you expecting someone else than poor s-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

With a snort, Estelle replied, "Give me a break. I knew there was something fishy about you. Couldn't place it all year and it was driving me crazy. It wasn't until I learned about what the philosopher's was doing under Hogwarts. All it took was that encounter in the Forbidden Forest for me to piece it together. Cursed unicorn blood and the stone. You're trying to revive Voldemort and Dumbledore was baiting you all along. Shame he was such a fool to not recognize his sudden 'errand' was just a means to an end."

Quirrel grinned sleazily, "Then you know too much. You're a smart boy. You'd do well as one of my Master's Death Eaters when you're old enough. Imagine a new world order, free of filthy mudbloods. Muggles turned into kindling and mortar. An existence where we purebloods stand at the top, ruling the lesser creatures."

Estelle didn't correct the two faced man. "Bold of you to assume I'm a pureblood. I could be a muggleborn myself."

"Filthy trash like them could never hope to afford expensive dueling armor like that. There's no reason to deny your heritage, young man. Noble blood runs in your veins. Embrace your birthright!"

Glibly, Estelle teased, "Or worse yet, I could totally be the child of one of the Light families! A Gryffindor or even a Hufflepuff. You'd never know."

"Enough debate! Use the child to get the stone!" hissed a creepy voice. It was quiet enough, but her ears heard it plain as day.

Turning back to the mirror, Quirinus said, "The Mirror of Erised. You know it. I briefly covered it in class. My sources say it houses the Stone. Only one who knows the mysterious secrets of the mirror can access the treasure inside. I want you to look into it. Tell me what you see."

When she did so, Estelle found that it was an older version of herself wearing a black dress and bedecked in jewels fit only for a queen. In her open palm was the sacred stone that could make the Elixir of Life. The vampire's reflection pulled aside her masquerade mask and winked and pocketed the dark red stone before vanishing entirely.

"Well?" clucked the voice impatiently.

Quirrell quaked, "But Master, you aren't strong enough yet!"

"I'm strong enough to talk to the boy face to face, at the very least."

Obediently, the imposter teacher unravelled the purple turban atop of his head. The foul stench grew worse and Estelle found it difficult to not remove her mask to pinch her nose out of disgust. The puppet turned around to reveal a sickly face on the back of Quirrell's bald head. Then, it spoke.

"Ten years ago, I caught wind of a prophecy. My spy had overheard the prediction being divined. It goes as following:

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"I did not want any foe with the possibility to defeat me to mature enough to pose a threat. I had sought the child for months until Pettigrew; the rat sold out his closest friends by telling me where the Potters were."

Behind her mask, her face hardened. Those words spoken are the reason her real parents are dead. A seer who made the prediction was the reason she was forced into an abusive home for the first nine years of her life. A man who had betrayed her parents. It was Dumbledore's fault. All his fault for not protecting her parents. It filled her with rage.

Voldemort continued, "Being the commendable man he is, Quirinius offered to share his body with me. I learned of Flamel; all the greatest wizards do. His product, his magnum opus; he had discovered the gift of immortality which I sought. A stone that could turn lead to gold or become an elixir that provided an eternity of youthfulness. That old fool Dumbledore though he could hide it from me. I knew he would use the school to hide it. The question is, where do I find such a magical stone in this place? What's the secret?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She briefly flashed the gem, to her enemy, tossing it up into the air mockingly before hiding it back in her armor. "I think I'll keep it."

"Give me the stone!" screamed the ugly face on the back of of the man's head.

Whipping out her aspen wand, the vampire scoffed, "I don't think so. You can go to hell!" To punctuate her anger, she sent a _**diffindo**_ at the possessed teacher. The cutting curse was deflected by a shield of some sort. Not wanting to stay in the same place, she rolled to the side and sent a banishment charm to send a chunk of rock at him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed the possessed teacher, wrist straight and pointed at the spot the Black child had been standing seconds ago. The angry green bolt of light splashed into the stone. It had blackened and cracked.

She hurled several more stones at the evil man, but they were all either destroyed by a spell she didn't know. It angered her at how magically outmatched she was. But he was an adult and she was eleven. Estelle dodge three more killing curses, glad she had her superhuman speed to stay alive. Getting in close only narrowly dodging a curse of black light, the vampire brought her knee right into the man's crotch.

He groaned, clutching his ruined family jewels. But she wasn't done. Raising her leg over the fallen human, an axe kick smashed into the baldy's head and shoulder with a sickening crunch.

Just like with the troll, spells weren't doing much against against this humanoid opponent. Thinking back, she decided to do what she had done before. Unsheathing her wicked talons, Estelle slashed the dazed man. The black tips glided through the tender flesh though it were butter. She didn't stop even as the man screamed in agony.

Quirrel shouted and cried while Voldemort yelled at his host to kill the boy. In her blood rage, Estelle only slashed harder and deeper, almost relishing in the ribbons peeling from the victim's body. Only after a minute of this slaughter did the body fall limp.

Panting heavily even though she didn't need to breathe, she managed to force out an ' _ **Incendio Grata'.**_ "Idiot. I'm a girl." Then she fell face forward and passed out.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Estelle as she shielded herself from bright light. But it wasn't shining on her. She was under a grove of trees that prevented the remaining rays from the sunset from burning her to a crisp.

"Safe. Away from Tom and Quirrell," came a soft, feminine voice she didn't recognize.

Whipping around, she discovered to be face with a woman who seemed to be an older version of herself, but with auburn hair. With a few features differing. This woman was curvy, tall and filled out. "W-who are you?" whispered Estelle, nervous of the strange woman's presence.

Smiling wide, the redhead twinkled her emerald eyes as she spoke, "Why dear Estelle, I'm Lily Evans, former wife of the deceased James Potter. I am your eternally loving mother."

Stepping back, the thirteen year old girl cried, "But my parents are dead! Voldemort murdered them on my first birthday! You couldn't be my mom! You're supposed to be dead! Is this some horrible illusion?"

"Aren't I?" Smirked the woman claiming to be her mother as a hand immediately went to her hip in mock sass. "Sweetie, I'm absolutely sure. Do I need to show you a memory of me giving birth to you?" At the girl's shudder, the redhead laughed. "I'm quite aware that Bellatrix Black used a Blood Adoption on you. I'm mad about that by the way."

Estelle could only gasp as her heart practically burst with elation. Wrapping her mother―her real mother, Estelle burst into sobs of pure happiness. Her cheeks were soon stained with dusty, salty tears.

When she calmed down, Estelle asked, "What happened to all my wounds and bruises? How are you alive, mom?" It felt great to say that. Mom. Her real mother. She knew both mothers now. Both alive and able to raise her properly.

"All in due time, Estelle. I'm a damn good healer. I'd love to tell how I survived." She paused, "It's not the best time to go into details in public. You never know what nasty lot might be eavesdropping in on us. Just because we're on the other side of the lake doesn't mean no one isn't peeping on us." Lily sighed, but in a good way as she tousled her daughter's slightly darker ringlets. "So what did mommy miss in eleven years? Any boys you're crushing on? How are you progressing in classes?"

"…mom...I'm... I'm gay."

Lily only smiled brighter, "Lucky girl. You don't have to deal with boys mind-games. The patron goddess I prayed to did tell me there was a higher chance of you being homosexual. Still, have you met any cute girls?"

The Girl-Who-Lived deadpanned, "I don't wanna talk about dating! Jesus fucking Christ, I'm only eleven!"

Lily smacked Estelle upside the head and scolded, "Language young lady! Honestly, I thought you were taught you better than that!"

In a very sobering tone, the young vampiress replied, "I didn't grow up with her. I only discovered I was a witch before two summers ago. My magic was suppressed when I was an infant because I apparently had a number of accidental uses of magic. I didn't know my name until primary because I was only ever referred to as Freak or Girl by your sister and her spouse. That all came apart when I was Turned. Bellatrix came and saved me before they could throw me outside where I'd burn to ashes! She tortured and killed them and I'm not sorry. And it's her fault I swear like a bloody sailor." She didn't stop there. "I'm a killer. I've ended a few lives just because I was hungry.

Lily cried for her little girl, for everything wrong that had gone on. After a little bit, the copper haired muggleborn woman spoke once more. "You might hate me, Stella. I did something you might not like."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Something that even James- your father had no knowledge of," she started. "When the two of us were trying to conceive a child, I may or may not have...promised you to wed a kitsune, a fox yokai in return for returning my fertility to me. On your seventeenth birthday, you will be her wife. Or consort. I don't know."

"You...promised me to someone much older than me? What the hell mom?!"

Stroking Estelle's soft locks, the mother of the young vampire said, "We had no choice sweetie. We tried both muggle and wizarding marital aids, tonics and experiments. Nothing we did worked! It was until one night I was approached by this woman, Nureha- your future bride; she saw how distraught I was and asked what was wrong. Believing her to be a normal witch, I told her about my barren womb. It's a long story I can explain in depth later."

"Do I have to marry her? She's gotta be like super old by now!"

With a sad smile, the redhead answered, "Yeah, sorry Stella. It was a binding magical contract with an absolute chain bound clause. Unless she releases you, the marriage will go on as intended. Anything else you want to ask, honey?"

A good several questions popped into her head, "Will we go back to Godric's Hollow? Or to elsewhere? What about the Blacks? Are you mad I'm in Slytherin than Gryffindor?"

Shaking her head, Lily answered, "No dear, there's nothing I could ever be mad at you for. I was actually a Slytherin myself while Slughorn was still teaching. Did Dumbledore lie to the world that I was a goody two shoes? As for the 'Hollow, there's not a thing left for us there. Except my wand if it's still there. I suppose I'll have to fetch it soon. Bellatrix has been a good influence on you...mostly. I'll have to lay low for a good while. Can't let everyone know I'm back from the dead just yet. But I'll be sure to be there in July."

The young girl couldn't help but hug her mother tight, not wanting to let go of the woman she had always dreamed of meeting her entire life. With a bit of a pout, the young vampiress replied, "I understand mum. I can't wait to live with you again. Please, keep in touch with me. I love you."

"You already know I love you more than anything. Now go on sweetie, you don't want to miss the end of the year feast," said Lily as she finished combing out the tangles in her daughter's hair. She gently scooted the reluctant girl a few feet in the direction of the castle.

* * *

"I was really worried about you! Blaise and I feared that you'd died," whispered Daphne the moment Estelle sat down, sneaking a hand into her girlfriend's own. She clung to that contact for dear life. "You disappeared the day you went to fight against Voldemort and didn't come back. None of the teachers could find you. Damn it Estelle, I was so worried."

Blaise rolled his eyes and teased, "She was bawling. The Ice Queen of Slytherin crying her eyes out."

The vampire smiled weakly. "I'll tell you on the train home. The Hall isn't the right place to talk about it. Sensitive information. For now, enjoy the feast."

"What about you?" she hissed. "You must be starving!"

"Shh, I can feed later on the train. The geriatric fashion disaster of a man wants to talk."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, catching the room's many occupants. With his magically enhanced voice, he said in that grandfatherly voice that just infuriated Estelle. "I know you are all eager to dig into supper, but I would like to announce the winner of the house cup." Gryffindor's older students had smug looks until the headmaster spoke once more. "But first, I'd like to award some last minute points." he chortled. "A hundred and fifteen to Gryffindor for looking out for a student of a rival House. To Slytherin, I'd like to award a hundred for three incredible brave, loyal and cunningly intelligent students who have done a most respectable service to the school." He paused and said, "In addendum to the remarkable service, the killer of has been brought to justice in a most gruesome manner. Quirinus Quirrell had never been terrible in the past and I have been unable to think of what changed the man. On a lighter note, our elven staff has prepared an extraordinary feast to mark the end of the year. Please, tuck in."

To those words being said, the red and gold banners turned silver and jade green to denote the new leader of the House competition.

Estelle stifled a triumphant laugh.

Blaise gave her a warm look. "Good going. Thanks to your badassery, we won. That'll give those foolish Lions something to think about. I doubt it will cure their impulsiveness, but it's a start."

Giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze, Daphne said, "I'm proud of you Stella. you not only prevented You-Know-Who from being granted immortality by destroying the Philosopher's Stone, but you also saved the girl's of the school from a horrid fate."

"Huh?"

Leaning against her vampire, the blonde witch whispered, "The day it was announced that Quirrell was dead, a few seventh year girls stepped up and confessed that he molested them. Good thing you killed him. He would have gotten off with a large fine and 10 years in Azkaban for that."

Estelle was happy. It had been the greatest year in her life! Not only had she saved the females in all seven years, she thwarted Voldemort's schemes. Hopefully next year, it would be a normal year wherein wherein could continue her own plotting.

* * *

 **A/N: Oof, that was a long ass chapter. But it was appropriate for a finale. Book one is over. Sorry it was only was only 7 chapters long.**

 **I know book one went more in depth and stuff, but I altered Fem!Harry quite a bit from Canon. I'd say it's mostly due to her vampirism that she doesn't go out in the daytime unless necessary-This entirely rules quidditch out as being seeker. Plus with being less alive helps her focus on being evil...ish.**

 **In the books, I'm aware that Voldemort only knew half the prophecy. That's canon, which is neither here nor there. In Malefic Horizons, it's quite AU!**

 **I did kinda rush between the winter holiday and spring semester in the story. But I didn't have anything original to insert there, so I left it relatively empty and finished Book 1.**

 ***British naming conventions. 2nd floor to Americans.**

 **And again, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Had a bit of a writer's block plus my combo two shot depression. Shit happens. Also sorry if my writing is b-rated trash.**

 **On a lighter note, I'm trying to decide between getting the next chapter out of going back and revising and editing the first 7. Oh, I apologize that it's not 100% original. I did have to borrow some content from the book. Because I suck like that.**

 **A new tidbit is that I've been working on two additional fanfics recently, respectively titled** ' _ **Amaranth: the Fae Huntress'**_ **and** ' _ **Ascent of the Spider Queen'**_ **. So be on a lookout for when those get posted too! I may never even finish those. This story is a lot of work itself. Who knows what will happen.**

 **Au revoir!**

 **Oh, P.S: I'm still looking for a beta reader to catch those tiny mistakes.**


	8. Gift of the Raven

⦕ **Book II: Chamber of Secrets** ⦖

 **A/N: Aaaand we're back! I decided to split the story in half. One of while Estelle attends Hogwarts. Then the sequel will cover the rest.**

 **By the way, I've gone back and done some revisions on the earlier chapters. I'd urge you to go back to the beginning and re-read it all. Some of the changes might not be all that big, some is new or re-appropriated content (from old works). With every new chapter post, I will revise an old chapter until it's all about the same quality. Please enjoy.**

 **Also, you may notice a few crossovers throughout the story. Try to spot them all!**

 **Chapter VIII: Raven's Solace**

* * *

The first few days coming back from her first year at Hogwarts were strange indeed. She'd had to take a cabbie to somewhere near Number twelve Grimmauld place.

After she'd come home, Bellatrix who wasn't known for being the motherliest had doted on her for almost a week. It was rather bizarre and Estelle was almost certain that it was cabin fever. Being alone usually had bad consequences. Hermits were almost always raving mad. She'd do her best to make sure Bella was relatively sane.

Today, she was working on her summer homework. It was a little after five when she'd woken. There being no windows, she'd had to rely on a tempus charm to find out how late it was.

"Mum, do you mind if I get a few tattoos and piercings?" she asked, setting her quill on the table. Her textbook closed soon after, evidence she had finished working for the day.

Bellatrix appeared surprised. "What for sweetie? You're already hotter than any other twelve year old. I mean, you look fifteen already! Vampirism is ridiculous. You're young and you've physically aged to nearly sixteen. You've got flawless skin (which I'm so not jealous of). What do you need them for?"

"They're fucking sexy!" cackled Estelle rubbing her hands together in a classic villain-esque manner. "Besides, it's a great way to express myself. The uniform doesn't give much leeway."

"Okay baby girl, but you better get ready for the pain. I'm not gonna feel sorry if you come home bitching like a little pussy," scoffed Bella as she sharpened one of her throwing daggers on an oval whetstone.

Since her daughter had come home for the summer, Bellatrix had begun teaching Estelle the deadly Dance of Black; the trademarked fighting style of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black that utilised not only swift precision spells, but also graceful mobility and the use of daggers and knives.

Rolling her eyes, the vampiress muttered, "What a wonderfully loving, protective mother I have."

Said woman snickered. "Could be worse Estelle. Mine punished me with the Cruciatus curse, and sometimes for fun. Look how well I turned out!"

"Point taken," huffed the ebon haired girl as she pulled on a leather blazer. "Leavin now mum."

"Be back before dawn."

"Or what?"

Glaring at her feisty daughter, Bellatrix deadpanned. "Hello vampire daughter, sunlight calls. It'll fucking kill you!"

With a cough, Estelle muttered, "I get it. I'll be home before the sun rises. I'm guessing we'll have another lesson tonight?" Her adopted mom nodded. "I look forward to it." She took the permission slip from Bella's hands and gave the older witch a hug before leaving.

* * *

Dusk had just fallen when she arrived in Diagon Alley via the Leaky Cauldron. Once she stepped into the Alley after withdrawing some gold, a small whistle caught her attention.

"Hey doll, fancy getting a piercing or some ink?" asked a woman with an unlit cigarette sitting between her lips. She was leaning against the brick wall next to the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

Said person in question wore what appeared to be leather or Dragon leather trousers, a tank top under an open sleeveless robe. Her arms had been exposed to the elements to reveal two full arms adorned in various inked drawings. Even some of them moved like in the animated cartoons in the Daily Prophet. The nearest one was a spider web with a widow skittering along along the crosshatched scene. The lady had also magicked her hair to be jet black with purple highlights to who made Estelle green with envy. To complete the anarchist look, the woman also had a few facial piercings not limited to a septum, her eyebrow and several labrets Estelle knew to be a Medusa and Angel Bites. Hey, she did her research.

"Hm? This place? Iunno," she said, contemplative.

The older witch smirked, "We have the best quality metals. Plus, I'll give ya ten percent off as a first time customer."

The chick who hadn't needed to try hard at all to convince the witch finished her smoke real quick before stamping it out on the cobble underneath soon led Estelle inside.

Once inside, the witch asked, "Whatcha want? Prices are on the wall."

The ebon haired girl hummed softly, briefly glancing to a list of various piercings. Everything except dermals and 'exotic' were surprisingly evenly priced.

"I'll go with the following: a single tongue piercing, a labret, a second pair of lobes, a nose stud. Ah, and I think I'll also get a pair of studs at the cartilage at the top of each ear."

The woman whose name Estelle learned was Talia, gave a low whistle and said, "Whoa, damn girl. That's a lotta metal in one day and hope you have high pain tolerance. I respect that. Go have a seat over there while I get set up."

The vampire nodded and swept herself over onto a navy blue couch next to a coffee table that had a few Wizarding magazines and a copy of today's Daily Prophet.

When the piercer had set up her studio cubicle, she called the young girl to come over and take a seat. She helped the young girl hop up on the chair and slipped on a pair of sterile latex gloves.

"Open your mouth wide, good, hold it just like that," she said as she instructed the girl. "And please don't bite." As soon as she opened up, the woman had seen those suspiciously sharp eye teeth and made the comment.

"Don't you need to see a parent's signature?"

The woman shrugged. "Normal kids yah, but not vampires. Law says nothing about them needing permissions to get metal or ink."

Using a wad of cotton to absorb the moisture, the woman then opened a fresh surgical steel needle from a plastic packet. She pulled the girl's tongue out and told Estelle to stay like that. Avoiding any veins, the piercer impaled the wet muscle. It had barely been a pinch. The fiend of the night only winced when the older witch's deft digits tightened the jewelry.

"Couldn't you use magic to do the piercing? It seems like it would be so much easier," reasoned the eleven year old with curious eyes.

The the proud artist replied as she tossed the used needle into a bin for hazardous waste, "I could, but it takes very precise wand work and not everyone has that. So it's safer to do it the old fashioned way. Plus, the process doesn't take too long. Magic isn't always the best answer."

"Ah," hummed Estelle. "You have a point there."

"Episkey," yawned the heavily tattooed woman, instantly reversing the damage. Soft flesh knitted together and around the new metal accessory.

Impressed, Estelle rolled the 14mm barbell around. It hadn't even itched from the rapid healing. "It's really handy to have a magic spell like that. I'll have to learn that once I get to Hogwarts."

"If it ever starts to hurt and feel like it's sinking into your tongue, just stop by and we'll exchange it for a lower gauge for a nicer fit. Now, you said you wanted a tattoo as well?"

With a nod, she replied, "Yeah, one or two. I have no shortage of gold."

The piercer smirked, "Careful doll, this is a dangerous addiction you're on. One isn't enough. It never is. But if you're really sure, go see Kory in the next cubicle over."

Nodding, the young fledgeling vampire gave the tattooed woman a brief hug before switching over to the man's setup.

"So, what didja want me to put on ya skin, girl? And fuck, you're pale as shit!" asked the artist tactlessly.

"A pitch black raven with green eyes wreathed in purple flames."

"How appropriate for a vampire."

"You knew?"

"Not hard to guess when you're laying on my chair. Impressive set of fangs ya got. Plus, I was watching Talia doing your piercings. Fangs are kinda hard to miss. Lemme guess, ya got someone who regularly let's ya feed from 'em?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

The artist blushed. "Lucky tart. Knew vamps 'er sexual creatures, but I nevah 'spected ya'd been a lezzie." He chuckled. "Good foh ya, doll. Anything else?"

"Yup.

The tattooing process was only forty-five minutes considering the delicate work. Estelle had no trouble sitting still as the artist worked her metaphorical magic on the girl's arm.

The last tattoo she had received was needled into her with magical ink which in turn, acted as a mood meter. The rose would normally be blue being neutral. Green of jealousy; orange for anger; black for depression, yellow for sadness, pride yellowed, pink for lust and red for hatred. Or so she had been told. Black lace wrapped around her wrist and down the back of her hand. The intricate details featured spiders, snakes and fairies. And surprisingly, it all had only cost her eighty eight galleons, four sickles and twenty knuts.

"Do you know any charms to make sure the tattoos grow with me?" she suddenly asked as the artist wrapped up the fresh ink.

He snorted, "The ink's charmed to do that. Best ink in th' world. That's why people love me."

"Narcissistic much?" she teased.

He grinned. "I like yah. Come back any time for mo' ink and mo metal!"

When Estelle left the piercing and tattoo parlor, she came out with several new piercings and the previously stated flower inked on the outside of her right wrist and curved around her arm.

Her tongue barbell was rose gold while the balls capping each end were a vibrant purple. Anodizing in the magical world was done at a different way than the methods muggles used. Apparently it was a form of simple charmswork.

The other four piercings remained a hypoallergenic sterling silver placed above her regular lobes, a simple stud above her right nostril, two cartilage studs in her upper ears, and a lower right labret. Walking out the door, the nearly twelve year old vampire left, feeling her gold had been well spent.

* * *

After getting her tattoos and piercings, Estelle wandered into a pet shop. It was far from dawn and she might as well wander around for awhile.

The moment she had stepped inside, her acute sense of smell was slammed by the rank stench of animal droppings. As she passed cages, owls shrieked at her, cats hissed and smaller animals fled for any cover they could find. It was true what they said: 'animals were more attuned to the supernatural'. The shopkeeper was watching her carefully, trying to find out what it was about the young woman animals seemed to sense to be dangerous.

Ignoring the man's eyes on her, Estelle hummed a small tune as she tread into the reptile section of available stock. Most of the specimens on display seemed under par to her standards. Being a parseltongue, her mind seemed to be able to pick out the mundane from the magical. Most were too young to form a coherent thought. That was until her trained eyes spied something behind a curtain.

Curious, she slid it aside much to the shopkeeper's distressed warnings to stop. When the veil was pulled aside, a tank was revealed. Inside was a meter and a half long snake with brilliant emerald and black scales that had a strange diamond scale pattern along its body. Its eyes were a predatory yellow amber.

"Aren't you a pretty snake?" she cooed, peering down at the slender reptile, holding her arm into the tank so it could slither onto her arm. His tongue flicked out against the warm air to smell her. A moment passed until something else happened. A warm masculine voice was heard when it hissed.

 _'A speaker?!_

Estelle nodded. "Yeah. I discovered this ability when a garden snake got mad at me for covering his burrow. Ever since, I've been talking to all sorts of snakes. None so intelligent as you though."

If snakes could smile, this one would probably be grinning. Instead, all he said was, _'How fortunate. The inane babble of these juveniles is maddening. A blessing to finally have proper converssation.'_

"What's your name?"

 _'I do not have one.'_

The vampire frowned and hissed back, "How would you like the name Naga?"

 _'How imaginative. Try again.'_

With a snort, the vampire said, "Picky. How about... Zed?"

' _No_.'

She scowled. She scrunched up her face for a moment before finally holding out a finger and giving a little 'aha'. Grinning, she said, "What do you think of Hakkar?"

 _'Ah, hmm... Acceptable. You will purchase me and take me away from this wooden haunt?'_ Estelle nodded.

Off to the side, the wizard was fretting like no tomorrow. This young girl had waltzed into his shop with an arrogance or confidence that did not belong on a young lady still in school. Then she starts talking to the most dangerous creature in the shop without an ounce of fear.

"Good sir, I would certainly love to purchase this delightful companion. His scales are just beautiful." A snort came from Hakkar's maw.

"Y-you do realize he's extremely poisonous?"

Estelle scoffed, "Plants are poisonous. Snakes are venomous. Get your terms right you fool. And yes, he told me he has quite the nasty venom. I'll be just fine. Now will you sell him to me?"

Stuttering, he said, "He's probably out of your price range. For the tank, a water bowl, a lamp, sand and the snake, it'll be five hundred seventy galleons."

"A thousand. Keep the change for your silence. Me being a parselmouth is none of your business. Got it?" he nodded meekly, accepting the bag of gold shoved into his palm.

As soon as soon as the strange girl left, the shopkeeper buckled in relief. That was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. He really needs to lay off the weed.

With the great viper draped around her neck, Estelle continued wandering the Alley.

* * *

To end the evening, Estelle wandered into a rival clothing store called Twilfitt and Tattings. The white sign on the side of the brick building read ' _ **Luxurious Clothing for Witches'.**_ Below that was a plaque that said ' _ **located in Diagon Alley - ETS 1691'**_. Curious, she stepped in.

"How can I help you, young lady?" An exceptionally busty witch appeared from the back room. Estelle didn't jump though at the sudden question.

With a smile, she replied, "I seem to have grown out of my first year uniform. Could you be a dear and measure me for a replacement? And while you're at it, I'd like a few casual robes and two formal pairs."

"What material would you like?"

Estelle snorted, "What do you offer here? Last year I went to Madam Malkin's but she only offered linen, wool and rougher materials."

With a smile, the woman replied, "Here, we have quite a variety fabrics and leather to choose from. Never anything so barbaric as cotton! You name it, we have it. Our finer selection is a bit pricier than the others we sell but the quality is never so diminished. Tell me darling, what would you like me to craft for you tonight?"

Estelle gave a brief moment of consideration before answering, "Mm, I think I'll go with acromantula silk for my school robes, Chinese silk for my summer robes and dragon leather skirts with alternating silk tops. I'll take a pair of furred worg hide for the winter and erumpent leather for fall and spring. If you can manage, I'd like a few muggle themed outfits so I can blend in for my excursions."

As soon as the seamstress had moved in to begin fitting the vampire for robes and measurements, she had recoiled. A look of fright appeared on the witch's face when she had realized that the snake around the young girl's neck wasn't merely an accessory.

"Miss..."

Amused, the raven haired girl laughed, "My apologies. I forgot he was still there. I suppose I should put him down before you start sticking pins. I doubt Hakkar would be very happy if you managed to ruin his scales."

Said serpent gave a hiss in agreement. So he slithered off of her body and coiled up into the seat for waiting customers. Being so late at night, there was unlikely anyone to sit on him.

While the seamstress was working, Estelle heard a soft 'ah' that expressed slight surprise and a wince. The scent of blood wafted into her nose before the witch had even opened her mouth.

Before the older witch could instinctively put her finger to her mouth to suck on it, the younger witch had grasped the other's wrist. Her touch was gentle as the mature woman bled. Her eyes flashed crimson for a moment and whispered, "Please, allow me."

With a silent protest, the seamstress watched as her client brought her lips to the pricked digit. Those fangs flared into existence but did not sink into flesh. When she pulled away, there wasn't even a welt where the needle had nicked the seamstress.

"If you could, please say nothing about my affliction to anyone," she said, lifting her head back up.

The lady nodded dumbly, just astonished that a young girl was a vampire and that this encounter was too civil than what she had learned about them in school. When all the measurements had been taken with all sorts of custom modifications, she left and told her the house elf will be by to pick the order up next week.

* * *

It was early evening when Estelle woke. At least that's what her tempus charm told her. She'd barely been out of the shower when she heard a knock at the front door.

The telltale sound of a house elf apparating to the foyer echoed throughout the adjacent rooms. The vampire rushed to dress herself and relatively presentable. With her inhuman speed, Estelle barreled down the stairs, almost knocking down the troll leg umbrella stand. Her hurry had gotten the portrait of Walburga Black on a brief tangent on how 'a noble lady should not run in the house'.

After grounding out an apology and a half hearted promise not to do it again, the dark haired proceeded to the long corridor connected to the foyer. Standing just inside the threshold was a familiar woman of medium height. Kreacher was somewhat politely taking a jacket from her.

"Mum!" cried the young vampire as she rushed forward and embraced the redhead. She was trying her best not to let her tears out and it was proving to be difficult.

Ruffling Estelle's curls, Lily smiled, "Glad to see you again, my little baby."

"'M not little," she groused sleepily.

Atop the stairs stood Bellatrix. She looked tired and sweaty. "Who're you, Red?"

Still petting her daughter, the thirty-three year old witch replied, "Lily Evans, birth mother of this little terror."

"Oh. Stella might've mentioned a few times you might stop by. She sent me a letter the day before she got back saying someone named Lily would be coming sooner or later." The old witch gave a yawn and mumbled, "I'm going to get a drink. Kreacher."

The ancient house elf gave a curt bow and replied, "At once, Mistress." He then promptly disappeared with a crack.

"More than just stop by. I'm here to stay with my daughter. I only got reunited with Stella and I'm in no way going to part with her any time soon. So if you think that-"

As Bellatrix walked away, she interrupted with a muttered, "Whatever. Just don't take my good booze and stay outta my way. There's a good ritzy romance novel I've been dying to read. I'd suggest not bothering or knocking on my door for a few days."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Charming stepmother you've found yourself."

"She's nicer than she lets on. And only a little less perverted. Anyways, we have something else we need to discuss. How are you alive, mum?"

With a little smile, Lily replied, "Nothing gets past you, does it?" A long sigh was exhaled before she explained, "Almost 12 years ago, James and I went into hiding. A prophecy was made to Albus Dumbledore about the birth of someone who could defeat the dark lord. One of Voldemort's spies had overheard the seer and got caught. Aberforth tossed him out of the pub, but not after he got the information. Dumbledore was 'worried' that the Dark Wanker would go after us since we were one of the families who have been a thorn in his side. Plus you were born in the end of July. Alice and Frank had a baby boy around the same time, but Tom went after your father and I. And well, you know what happened that Halloween."

With a scoff, Estelle said, "So that's why that Longbottom fool pretended to be the 'boy who lived'. But if you were killed, how are you alive now?"

"Precautions that I took. Why not take necessary measures? We have magic. There's no need to go to Valhalla too early. I was all but a soul shield, a spell I created by perverting the horcrux ritual and a light spell. I didn't expect my consciousness to be stuck inside you.

"So when you brutally slaughtered (you're a bad girl) Tom's puppet, I took advantage of the situation. You had the Philosopher's stone, a ritual circle already set up. So...I kinda hijacked your body temporarily to restore myself to what you see now."

"Huh, that sounds like some pretty Dark magic. An artificial human; a homunculus. Hm. Hagrid and Minnie always made it sound like you and James could do no bad."

Lily laughed. "Sometimes, a mother has to do what she's gotta do to reunite with her vampire daughter." She sobered up and said, "I wish I hadn't told you all that. Why can't you have a normal childhood?"

Despite Lily's rhetoric query, Estelle answered, "Well, that's because Voldemort is after me for ending his reign of terror. Then there's the fact Dumbledore put me with your cunt of a sister for 'protective' reasons. Then I die and began my dark rebirth as a vampire. I've killed about thirty humans in the last two years, and only three weren't because I was hungry. I think that about sums it all up."

"I get it, you're not a kid. But you'll always be my little girl. I know you just killed Quirrell a few weeks ago, but who were the other two?"

With amusement, the vampiress replied, "A muggle pedophile. He tasted absolutely disgusting. I think that's where my childhood officially ended. Sometimes I hate that I can get someone's memories if I drink enough of their blood." With a sigh, she finished, "And the other...I succumbed to my hunger and killed a student. The teachers suspect nothing. They poor kid is publicly known to have committed suicide."

Embracing her daughter, Lily wept, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to see such disturbing images. You've had such a rough life. Vampirism hasn't made your life any easier. If only you knew how much more..."

Pulling out of the hug, the clone of Bellatrix said, "Ah, I'm going to go out and get breakfast. Your neck is looking kinda tasty right now."

The redhead blushed and let her daughter go, not wanting to have her throat torn out. "Ah, sorry. Be safe sweetie, don't get caught."

Estelle smiled to her mother before slipping outside.

Bellatrix entered from the side door, asking, "You're not going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That she's a god. Demigod, whatever."

Lily sighed softly, "How did you know? That I wasn't human?"

With a snort, the dark haired woman simply replied, "Because normal witches don't come back from the killing curse. And those Norse runes on your skin, they're too perfect. As nice as that glamour is, it's not perfect. Only a creature of such a pantheon would know exact strokes like that. Plus you slipped in your exposition on how you didnt die. English and most of the world believes in one God and heaven as an afterlife, not Valhalla. Which begs the question, which one are you?"

"Eyir, a valkyrie."

"So, Windrunner was a fake surname? Guess it'd be too obvious for her to be Eyirsdottir. Sooner or later, Odin or Loki will take interest in her once they figure out she's not a mere mortal. The giants might even be interested in what she can do. I know I am."

Lily, or Eyir smirked, "You're smarter than you look. I didn't think you'd know a whole lot about Norse legends. But that name is behind me now. It's just Lily Evans these days."

"All legends have a grain of truth in it somewhere. When I took her in, I knew Estelle was a special little girl. I don't know how, but I did. I was going to find out what made her so valuable and I intended to exploit it. What I didn't expect, was to fall in love with her. I want to keep her safe for as long as I'm able."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to lock yourself in your room to read that porn you mentioned."

"I prefer the term 'steamy romance novels'. And I came out because I forgot something. Can't diddle myself without a towel," Bella said casually.

The Norse valkyrie hand slowly began to meet her face and pinch the bridge of her nose. "There is such a thing called too much information..."

* * *

"Hey little Essie! I've got something for you~" sang Lily in an obnoxious lilting tone. Said girl had just returned from hunting and was seating herself at the dining table. She seemed to have heard nothing. The sound of a quill scratching at parchment filled the room.

"Essie?"

Looking up from her summer homework, the vampire scowled. "Mother, don't ever call me that again or I might hurt you. And if you say it in public, I'll fucking murder you."

Hugging the brooding vampire and giving her a cheek kiss, Lily laughed, "I get it, you hate that nickname. Anyways, do you know who the Marauders of Hogwarts were?"

"According to my..." She paused, having almost said 'My council'; instead she concluded, "upperclassmen, the Marauders were four pranksters and unruly boys who were constantly up to no good. What does this have to do with me?"

"Your father was one. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They became the marauders and went by the names Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony. They had those names for their animal forms. And to keep up with tradition, I want you to become an animagus."

Raising an eyebrow, Estelle queried, "You want me to become an animagus? An advanced piece of Transfiguration that's available to barely 10% of the population and you want a twelve year old to do it?"

With a laugh, Lily replied, "I know it sounds silly when you word it like that, but I have faith in you. James, your dad is watching from beyond the veil. He's proud of you becoming Prince of Slytherin, but this would truly make him happy."

"Good god! He's been peeping on me from beyond the grave? That's sick!" Mother and daughter alike burst into giggles, pretending to admonish the imaginary ghost of James Potter.

When Estelle had settled down from her fit of giggles, she asked, "So what must I do to become an animagus? I assume it won't be easy."

"Are you sure the potion used to give the vision quest is safe? I'm not human mom, it could go wrong," Estelle said wisely once they had both calmed down.

"Add blood to it?"

"Better not chance it. Vampire blood could drastically alter the potion from an animagus revealer to some other foul concoction. Its potency could react violently. I'd rather not chance it. How about we substitute this, for this?" Her finger tapped one ingredient on the list to a different one in a book. "Same properties, just different source."

Lily hummed, "Yeah, I think it'll work. I think you might have gotten my brewing genes. I'll get it started today. Or tomorrow. Regardless, it should be ready in a matter of days."

It was a full week before the revised potion was finished brewing. The revised recipe to make it safe for a vampire had come along nicely. A few ingredients in the original potion were a little hazardous, and so a few similar were substituted.

Both Lily and Estelle had taken to occupying the first floor sitting room for the experiment.

"Don't worry, I redoubled my calculations," assured the redhead as she pats her daughter's head. "Not even Severus Snape's theory from seventh year is a margin off."

The younger female scrunched up her nose, "You know that greasy dungeon bat wanted you, right? He's got like five pictures of you in his private room."

Lily raises a skeptical brow, asking, "And how do you know that?"

"Oh, I manipulated him into letting me use his private hearth to floo to Diagon Alley last year," mused Estelle in a tone of nonchalance.

The redhead flicked the vampire' pointed ear who gave a small help. "Ow! What was that for, mum?" she asked with a little glare.

"Slytherin or not, it's rude to take advantage of people. Especially if it allows you to see their private property, even if it is Snape's pictures of me. It's kind of sweet, in a creepy sort of way," yawned the older witch. Anyways, I want to get this over with so I can get some sleep. I'm still human after all."

With a shrug, Stella, murmured before tipping her head back, "Bottoms up." At first, nothing significant happened.

Then it began. Her ears felt as if someone had shoved cotton into them and taped them shut. Then went her eyesight; first it had been black speckles in her field which progressed into total darkness. Being a predator of the night, this freaked Estelle out a bit. Lily had to calm her down until the vampire passed out.

Opening her eyes, Estelle found herself not in the Black family home, but somewhere else. A dreariness that could only come from a place that governs the dead.

Caws echoed throughout the dreary atmosphere of the cemetery. Adding to the clamor was the baritone gong of a bronze bell chiming, which chimed high in a church tower. Most of the trees had relinquished their precious extensions with great reluctance. Bleached skeletons hung amongst the their bare branches.

Only in Fall, a blanket of crispy autumn leaves covered the ground as a chilling wind howled. A malaise of sadness washed over the deciduous valley as tears of the heavens crashed to earth. Despite the fact she wore absolutely nothing, Stella didn't feel the chill nor the wetness. It was as though someone had cast an extremely powerful impervious spell to her body.

She took a few steps forward before the vampire found herself in a sprint. Mud and leaves clung to her bare legs. Brambles and stray branches left angry welts on her flawless skin. Without anything to support her breasts, they jiggled painfully. But she didn't stop. It felt like she just needed to run.

Finally, Estelle skidded to a halt before a steep bluff.

Standing atop a ruined rune etched tablet of probably a viking era construction was a massive ebony feathered corvid with six beady eyes glowing a menacing green.

She could feel its gaze piercing through her soul, each of those small emeralds trained on her nude form.

' _ **It's almost unfair how quickly you found me,'**_ came from the bird's open beak with slight amusement. ' _ **Congratulations. You found me. My wings are your wings. The vision of a predator is yours. My feathers are the wind beneath your wings. We are one, Nevermore.'**_

For some reason, Estelle could only reply, "We are one."

As the strange oath was given, the raven's form rippled before melting into an inky black substance that floated before the young vampire. Just as abruptly, the sphere broke form and forced itself down her throat, causing Estelle to choke. Only once it had all gone down had she been able to breathe relatively unobstructed. Then everything faded to black...

* * *

When she snapped out of her potion induced hallucination, Estelle found herself lying halfway on the couch and partly in Lily's lap. Bella was leaning against the redhead, a look of relief on her tired features.

"Good morning sunshine," teased her mother, earning a gentle slap on the cheek. "It's early evening by the way. You seem to have slept well during your vision quest. That, and your hair turned dark purple. I assume it was a success?"

"That's good...wait what?"

Lily shoved a mirror into her daughter's face to show the new highlights and laughed. "You're just adorable now. So what are you?"

With an avian look of cunning, she replied while trying to remain calm, "I don't know how to tell you mum, but...I'm an amoeba. A tiny microscopic and useless single cell organism."

It was at those words that Bellatrix burst into a high pitched laughter, clutching at her sides. All the while, Lily appeared utterly confuzzled.

"What's so funny?"

Between bouts of laughter, the oldest of the Black sisters snorted, "The brat's having a go at ya, Red." A few giggles as through, "Totally lied. S-straight to your face. Haha." Bella was now heaving on the ground unable to control her mad laughter.

With a sigh, the redheaded witch muttered, "Looks like you inherited James' sense of humor." A little louder, she asked, "Now you've had your fun, tell me what your animagus form really is."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Estelle replied, "I'm more Black than you give me credit for, mum-" Her voice stopped abruptly. She felt compelled to recite a poem that fluttered to the forefront of her mind.

 _On the wings of death I fly_

 _In which there is no greater desire_

 _For those in which defy_

 _The coming of the day in which they expire_

 _That which is dead can eternal lie_

 _And with strange aeons may death yet die_

 _Wind caresses the breadth of shadow_

"What does that mean?"

Estelle gave a smirk. "Well, you never were a Ravenclaw mother. I was hoping you might be able to guess, but alas, it is not meant to be. However, I suppose I can tell you. It means that I happen to be a Shadow Raven."

Lily sobered. "They're omens of death, like the Grim. Or thestrals."

With an amused snort, Estelle replied, "I don't know if you've noticed mum, but I died ages ago! You know, being a vampire requires dying. Besides, you have no idea how beautiful I look when I'll transform."

"I look forward to seeing you achieve your animagus form. However, that's step one."

"Huh?"

With a smirk, Estelle's mother elaborated, "Becoming an animagus isn't a one step process dear. The potion merely reveals what your form is, if you were able to track it down. You had no trouble with that. Part two is the tokening process."

Shaking her head, the vampiress asked, "And what, pray tell is that?"

Ruffling her daughter's curls, Lily said, "Tokening is a process in which you dig deep into your magic. At its core, it's strong stuff. Clearing your mind and focusing only on the natural world. During this phase, you'll be in a heightened state that will not cease until you actually make it to your first transformation. Once you have found the materials for your tokens, a natural altar with a pentacle or pentagram must be constructed. There's a one time spell whose incantation you NEED to memorize perfectly. Now, go have fun."

Estelle bowed politely to her mother before departing to the outside world to find that which would make the components of the ritual that may give her the wings of the Murderous Omen.

She did not cease in her search until a few days later, having scrutinized just about every inanimate natural object to see if her magic reacted to it or not. Three days passed before her task had been completed.

Conveniently, most of the vampire's token materials had been found in the courtyard and around London. In all, she had collected a human thumb, a crow's feather, a sprig of rosemary, a handful of uncrushed cloves, a few foxglove petals, a hunk of raw rabbit flesh and a human skull picked clean to the bone. She had also picked up a common garden snake's shell tooth. It had been a tedious but worthwhile endeavor.

 **(A/N: I'm not going to delve into the whole first transformation sequence. I might change it in the future if inspiration hits me)**

* * *

A boon had been granted to her. It was her ability to transform into the dark feathered creature that allowed Estelle to go outside while the sun was still out. Granted, the bright light still bothered her, but she didn't sear or burn in it's warm rays. Of course it was still in the middle of the night since she was still on a nocturnal schedule.

It was after a long flight to the other side of London and back and she desperately needed rest. So she was sitting in the kitchen, a vial of blood at her lips. A tall glass of ice water in a crystal goblet sat before her. Even vampires needed water.

As usual, her Hogwarts letter arrived mid to late July. Last year, it had been August first, but possibly due to complications. But who was she to care about people she didn't know?

When she opened the crisp envelope, out she tugged a neatly folded letter with a familiar message. Following that, a list of materials she would need.

After skimming what she needed for the upcoming school year, Estelle grabbed a piece of parchment from the drawing table. Scrawling a brief message to Daphne, she gave a sharp whistle and waited.

Moments later, her faithful owl swooped down to accept the letter. Giving the bird a gentle rub, she murmured, "Take this to Daphne. Then go ahead and have yourself a juicy rat. Thank you, Circi."

Lily chose at this moment to show up and announce, "Hey Stella, I've invited a friend and her husband to dinner tomorrow night. Andy just sent a reply that they will be attending. Probably just an hour after when you usually wake up. Oh, and her daughter is bringing a plus one so things won't be awkward. Or so she says."

"Dora is bringing someone?" asked the vampire.

With a very Slytherin smirk, the copper haired witch replied, "Oh yes indeed. Trixie has also invited both her sisters and their plus ones. I wanted to ask if you wanted anyone to come."

She hummed, causing her mother to raise an eyebrow.

While she was certainly involved with Daphne, she wasn't sure if she should bring her to meet her family just yet. They'd only been together a little over six months. She was only allowed one guest and there was no way she would choose between Daphne or Blaise.

"No mother, my friends are busy this summer. I will be fine. Dora's pretty cool," she said quietly. "How formal is this get together supposed to be?"

"Well, half the guests are Pureblood who are used to fancy functions and all that jazz, but since it's just friends and family, I think it'll be pretty semi casual."

Estelle nodded and gave a huge yawn, "I'll figure out something to wear to it. It'll probably be black though. And don't worry about a spot at the table. I'll arrange for my own dinner."

Lily kissed her daughter's forehead as she embraces said young woman. "As long as I don't need to bail you out of muggle prison or obliviate any hit wizards. I love you, but I'd rather not have you be a pain in the ass." A tempus charm said it was five til six. "It's almost dawn, you should get to bed. I love you Stella. Sweet dreams."

"Mmh, 'kay mum," she says, failing to suppress a second that had snuck up on her. She gave her mother one last squeeze before heading to bed.

* * *

Estelle woke up early. Fifteen minutes after the seventeenth hour. Her sharp inhuman ears caught the scrabbling of her mothers getting ready for guests. She could hear the clamor of pots and pans down in the kitchen. There was more than one elf in the kitchen. Perhaps Lily or Bella had made a few new servants while she had been out flying the other day.

But that's besides the point. So she crawled out of bed and tidied up a bit before heading to the shower where she cleaned up her messy hair. She washed and conditioned those wavy curls, adding just a bit of Sleekeazy's to tame her tresses into behaving. After that, she dressed herself in simple but elegant maroon dress robes that were tailored in a daring cut. Before leaving her rooms, she applied the glamor over her eyes.

The knocker had rapped three times when Estelle saw her mother run over to the door instead of letting the house elf take care of the guests. And when the oak door swung inward, she could see her aunt.

Andromeda nearly dropped her bag when she saw who answered the door. "Lily!" gasped the Healer.

"Well hello stranger," teased the copper haired witch. "Glad to see you're looking rather well after a decade. You've aged nicely."

Shaking her head, the dark haired woman said, "You died though! And yet, you're standing before me as though a day hasn't passed since that Halloween. H-how? How are you alive?"

With a sly grin, Lily replied, "That my dear, is a secret. Although..."

"What?"

With a mouthful laugh, the redhead said, "Nothing, Andy. Don't worry about it. Nothing interesting. Anyways, it's great to see you. And you too, Ted." Her hand grasped the man's own and gave it a shake.

Shortly after the Tonks family had arrived, did the two Malfoys also came. Bellatrix, being a gracious host led them out of the foyer and into the dining room.

At the dinner table, Estelle grumbled. There was no placemat set for her, just a wine glass of blood infused wine. While the adults were talking, she decided to give the guests a look.

Narcissa was a svelte woman like herself, but not unhealthily so. She was a bit thicker than a twig while still pulling off motherly curves. Her waist length hair was primarily a raven blue-black with a stark stripe of white down the length of her tresses as a good imitation of a skunk. It was a look she pulled off well, in Estelle's opinion at least.

Like his wife, Lucius was a slim wizard and well dressed. His once white gold hair was peppered with gray that came with stress and age. His finely crafted dress robes clung to his body, but not unflatteringly so.

Andromeda, a familiar face as well as Nymphadora. Her features resembled Bellatrix rather closely and it was easy to see they were related. Both had refined and high cheekbones. A little gray was noticeable at her roots.

The man to her aunt's left was a stranger. He was a very unassuming man in his mid forties. He had a mop of mousey brown hair. His features were rough but well groomed. His appearance was average in all sense of the word. He wasn't fit, but not overweight. He had the tiniest bit of a beer belly.

"So Estelle...have ya met Ted?" asked Andromeda as the soup and appetizers were laid out on the table.

Shaking her head, oblivious of the joke, Estelle said, "No, I haven't. I've been living with Bella since I was nine. You only came sparingly."

"Stella, this is my husband Ted. He's a muggleborn wizard," began Mrs Tonks as she smiled widely. "We met in Hogwarts and got married soon after. He's a lawyer in the magical community as well as a legal barrister."

Out of the corner of her eye, the vampire being addressed had noticed the slight frown on Malfoy's refined features.

Nymphadora said, "This is my boyfriend, Charlie Weasley. He's a dragon tamer in Romania." Estelle could have sworn she'd seen Lucius' lip curl in further disgust.

"Handler," corrected the redhead. He gave a laugh as he said, "Tamer would be great, but no one can ever control a dragon. They're dangerous wild creatures. It's a tough job, but someone has to make sure the dragons don't blow the Statute of Secrecy."

"What about you, Dora? What have you been doing since you graduated from Hogwarts?" asked Lily curiously.

"I've just passed the Auror academy. Senior Auror Mad-Eye Moody decided to take me on as his apprentice. He saw me at the academy and took me on for some reason. He says I should be ready to be a full fledged Auror this year if I keep doing as well as I've been doing."

"Your mother must be utterly thrilled," drawled Lucius, hardly interested in the half blood witch.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "As enthusiastic as the time you played that prank on Sirius and James. Or McGonagall when she got in between that revenge prank."

"What prank?"

"Oh yes, Lily was quite a prankster herself in her school days," mused Mrs Tonks as she leaned back into her seat, draining the last of her wine. Kreacher immediately refilled it.

With a soft sigh, Estelle said, "Looks like I have big shoes to fill..."

Smirking, the copper haired woman replied, "That you do, my little star." She ignored her daughter's glare for using another horrid nickname and said, "James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were the top 'bad boys' when I was at Hogwarts. But I was pretty mischievous myself. The day I got the toerag with a bubbled swamp sludge and feathered him like a chicken is one I'll never forget.

The platinum haired Malfoy said as he pushed his chair away from the table, "As entertaining as this meal has been, I must excuse myself. There is something I need to look into. Narcissa, are you coming?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No husband, I wish to catch up with my sisters. I'll see you back at the manor sometime later in the evening."

Estelle bit her lip, trying not to scowl. The man was rude, not even having had the decency to wait until after dessert. Not to mention his less than subtle dislike of the company he was in.

Once the Pureblood wizard had departed, she let the glamor over her eyes drop, resuming their startling crimson glow.

Narcissa, Ted and Charlie each gave small gasps in surprise when those orbs were no longer obscured by their lids.

"I trust you will keep this discovery under wraps?" came her thinly veiled threat.

Each of the three whom had not known nodded their heads. An awkward silence sat between the members of the guests as they ate.

Swirling the wine in her glass Dora broke the ice by asking, "So Stella, what's it like to drink blood and be a vampire?"

Said blood sucking fiend set down her empty glass, carefully contemplating her words. A moment of silence (other than the enchanted harp playing itself in the corner), Estelle finally answered, "Blood... It's both good and bad. Blood is a currency. It's a wealth of information every time I feed. The more I drink (and sometimes devour), I become richer in knowledge. Of course, sometimes some of what I absorb is not wanted."

"Not wanted?"

With a groan, Estelle explained, "When I eat a horrible person, I understand who they were. And sadly, that includes disgusting fantasies. Feeding directly from someone still alive is a quite an intimate act. I can gain a temporary connection to the person and I can feel general emotions. There's probably more I still don't know."

Andromeda intervened, asking her own question, "What does it feel like to be a vampire as opposed to a normal witch?"

While waiting for her goblet to be refilled, the raven haired witch replied, "Sort of an easy question. I don't remember much being a normal girl. Mmm, I guess I feel stronger, smarter, more athletic. I feel so powerful, especially after a feeding. I don't need to sleep, but I like to anyways. I'm weaker during daylight hours, but still stronger than a human.

"A refill," she murmured to no one in particular. "Please."

Out of thin air, an elf of diminutive stature appeared at the vampire's side with a pitcher of a bright red beverage that could only be a blood cocktail. The wine glass was full to the brim of the semi-viscous liquid.

The moment the strange elf had teleported in, everyone with a wand except the vampire had drawn their weapon. Until the raven haired girl waved them down.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Lily asked once she got over the abrupt intrusion to the meal.

Giving a polite curtsy, the feminine house elf answered, "I's Spritzy, Estelle's servant maid. Mistress is the Slytherin Prince of this generation. As is customary, we bonded when she took the seat. Pleased to meet you, Miss Evans and Miss Black. Tonkses."

Estelle pinched the bridge of her nose, "We need to chat later on social cues and when to not tell certain things to company. It defeats the purpose of being Slytherin, okay?"

Tilting her head, the bat eared creature asked, "But mistress, they's your family."

"Regardless, that doesn't mean they're privy to every aspect of my life. Sometimes, there are thing people don't want to know or really don't need to know. It's like spoiling the end of a book to someone," she chastised lightly.

"Do I need to punish myself, mistress?"

Shaking her head, the vampire said, "No, Spritzy. Just...try not letting things like that slip in unapproved company. Understood?"

The elf bowed, "Of course. I'll be waiting for whenever you need me." Spritzy vanished with a soft crack.

Dessert was brought out shortly. There was an option between a lemon custard tart, a slice of rich chocolate layered cake or a raspberry mousse. Lily had prepared these herself but the house elves had done the appetizer, soup and the entree.

To be honest, Estelle was jealous of the humans. All the food and even now the dessert was mouthwatering. She silently lamented her inability to eat solids.

The conversation had steered away from any topic that might interest Estelle. So she had talked to Dora a little, then back to her own business. Charlie seemed a bit full of himself and trying to impress Nymphadora.

Ten to midnight, Ted and Andromeda said their goodbyes. Narcissa was too inebriated to apparate home, so she stayed in a guest room.

Estelle spent the rest of the evening practicing her Transfiguration. She turned napkins into small silver picture frames and changing between her raven form and humanoid body to try to speed up the metamorphosis. Even after all the training, it still took her over two minutes to do the full change.

* * *

Lily had just risen a little earlier than she would have liked. But the source of what had woken her was worrying. In the next room over, the copper haired witch could hear distressed sounds.

She hopped out of bed and donned her bathrobe. As she had opened the door to her daughter's bedroom, she heard something that just wrenched her heart with wracking pain.

"...please no! I didn't mean to do it! I-I'm not a murderer!" wailed the girl, trapped inside a nightmare. "I'm not a monster..." The rest was drowned out in whimpering sobs.

Lying in the king sized bed was Estelle. Her usually neat curls were frizzy and flying every which way as she thrashed beneath the covers. A sheen of any icy sweat had broken out on her face. Some of it dripped down her face and some evaporated.

The redheaded woman was surprised to see even the undead could still sweat and it meant that this wasn't an ordinary nightmare. The terror on the slumbering witch's face assured that.

Lily whispered an ancient prayer to her daughter in hopes to calm the whimpering vampire. After a good fifteen minutes of stroking her daughter's hair, Estelle finally settled down into a little less of a fitful slumber.

* * *

The rest of the July flew by rather quickly. When she wasn't reading ahead in her textbooks, Estelle was taking lessons with Bellatrix and Lily on various activities. She also got in plenty of flying time. While the bird's instincts helped, only practice truly helped her to master her wings.

It was on August tenth when the vampiric witch had decided to do the rest of her shopping. Just like the year before, Estelle left an hour before dusk. It turned out her girlfriend was unable to get permission to go out alone again and today, her mother was too busy to shop. Daphne had profusely apologized in her reply, telling Estelle she'd make it up to her, somehow. So she had appeared in Diagon Alley all alone.

When she had stopped by Gringotts, Estelle had bumped into a beautiful young woman she could have sworn was under a powerful glamor. It had been brief, her apologizing for not looking where she was going and the lady simply smiling, waving her off.

As the stranger had departed from the bank, the young vampire had almost imagined the lady had a very fluffy tail. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her because moments later, it had disappeared. So she disregarded that tidbit of information.

When she got to Flourish and Blotts, she glanced at the list of books she'd need for her second year:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

Shaking her head, the vampiress muttered, "You've got to be kidding me. This nutter is the new DADA teacher? And here I thought Quirrell was a terrible teacher."

Unlike a large majority of witches and wizards, Estelle was immune to Lockhart's charm and saw through to how useless the self proclaimed 'dandy man' truly was. She wasn't however, going to debunk the poof's charisma. Impressive, but a web of little fibs still made him a liar.

In the end, Estelle had wasted her gold on the 'required' books but had also purchased a few others. It included an updated copy of 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. From Borgin & Burkes, she had picked up an Norse book of curses titled Mountain King's Claim, as well as a beginner's guide to blood magic but the title and author's name had been scratched off. She had stumbled on this one by accidentally leafing through random books.

After the books had been purchased, the vampire stocked up on throwing knives to tuck into her dueling armor. The seedy dealer had attempted to persuade her into more 'exquisite' over the top pieces, but she told him off with a simple glare. Her school shopping was far from over.

The moon was just over the horizon when the vampiress had finished her shopping. It was full and she was just dying to sink her teeth into something. Get it? Because she's vampire. Shut up, it's funny.

Just leaving a lesser known apothecary, Estelle seemed to know something was off. The hags seemed to be in a tizzy, excited and looking for something. That in itself, was never a good sign.

It didn't take long with her enhanced senses to discover what the hubbub was all about. And it was not what Estelle had been expecting.

A young silvery blonde was hiding in a corner, sniffling. It was a concealed little crevice between an alley wall and rotting crates that no human would notice. But to her acute hearing, Estelle had easily picked up those whimpering sobs. The fear emanating from the source of that weeping was palpable, almost intoxicating.

Silently, she walked up to the little girl and asked in a hushed voice, "Are you lost, little one?"

The little girl gave a startled little jump in her hidey hole, opening her eyes to see the person who had found her.

"Quoi?

Shaking her head, Estelle replied, "I'm sorry, my French isn't that great yet. Anyways, it's not safe to be out this late in Knockturn Alley," she stated. Briefly flashing her fangs, she says solemnly, "Never know when a vampire's lurking nearby. Come let's get you back to your family."

The short platinum blonde gave a nervous mewl at the sight of the older girl's visage."O-oui, mademoiselle. I got separated from ma mamam and papa. I've never been 'ere before a-and I got separated from zem."

Smiling, Estelle offered her hand and the young girl gingerly accepted it. "Here, I'll help you find them."

As they walked, the young girl asked, "Who are you? 'Ow are you so pretty?"

Rusty with her French, she merely replied, "That's unimportant. I'm just another witch. Come, let's not tarry."

Quickly, the vampire guided the little witch through the twisting and turning passages of Knockturn Alley, taking many lefts, rights and diagonal shortcuts. The entire time, she protected her charge from the shadier denizens of the locale.

Moments later, the two emerged back into Diagon Alley. It didn't take long for her to spot a family of two platinum blonde women and a brunette man frantically searching for the missing member of their family.

When the teenaged girl and the father went to thank the person whom had brought the little girl back to them, they found the spot empty. A blur of dark hair sweeping into the shadows...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if my French is atrocious. I'm still learning.**

 **I haven't decided whether Malfoy Senior is an evil man and embraces the Death eater culture or just a scared father.**

 **Would it be better for me to post shorter chapters and by thus more often? Or do y'all not mind the 1-3 month wait between chapters?**

 **I'm doing my best to make that Estelle is becoming a very powerful witch, but she is not without her flaws. It would be boring if she turned into an all powerful godly Mary Sue. Until next time, you beautiful sheep.**


	9. AN

I know a lot of you were looking forward to an update for this fic, but I honestly didn't like how it was turning out. I mean really, it was kinda cliche and dumb as fuck. I mean really, not one of my best works. A fricken 12 year old with tattoos and piercing. Jesus fucking christ! What was I even thinking?! Also 11 year old romances. Wow, I don't even.

The whole heir of Salazar idea is pretty rad and will probably be continued in Hell's Princess. In all honesty, Hell's Princess will pretty much be a combined rewrite of Filia Corvus and Salazar's Legacy if that's something y'all are interested in. I guess it's kinda disappointing to not see this continued, but I just... I wanted to write something a little more original than what I've been doing. And with Hell's Princess, I hope to accomplish that.

Anyways, Salazar's Legacy is on a permanent Hiatus/Abandoned.


End file.
